Nueva York, Amor Y Glee
by ChamomileGirlHPGleek
Summary: Sigue capitulo a capitulo las vidas de cuatro amigas: Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn y Tina viviendo en la ciudad de Nueva York, y el reencuentro y un nuevo comienzo entre Finn y Rachel. Soy pesima para los resumenes, la historia es mejor, en realidad.
1. Un Nuevo Día

**Heeey! Aqui estoy de nuevo. Estoy muy emocionada. Apenas ayer publiqué mi primer historia y tuve muy buenos review. A todos lo que los hicieron, se los agradezco mucho. Ahora si que estoy inspirada! *sonrojo*. Pues ahora ya me abrieron las puertas, tengan por seguro que se van a encontrar con mucho más historias mias. Sé que él titulo de esta es algo raro, pero bueno, no soy muy buena ni para titulos ni resumenes. Espero les guste. Como podrán ir viendo esta historia está inspirada prácticamente en Sex and The City ( serie que amo después de glee). De hecho hay muchas cosas parecidas, pero tiene una trama diferente, lo prometo. Y tal vez les será raro, pero las protagonistas son : Rachel ( que vendria siendo como Carrie Bradshaw; obviamente la protagonista y la narradora de la historia), Mercedes ( como Samantha Jones; LA SOLTERAAAAA!, pero eso si, no tan loca como Sam), Quinn ( si, Quinn, como Miranda Hobbes), y Tina ( como Charlotte York). Aunque la historia se basa mucho más en Finchel, el tema principal son las chicas. No se que tan largo estará este fic pero por lo pronto aqui esta el primer capitulo. Disfrutenlo!**

**Aviso: La serie glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo. :)**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo día

**Rachel´s P.O.V**

La ciudad de Nueva York. La Gran Manzana. Lugar del glamour, la moda y el éxito. Mi hogar desde hace cinco años. ¿Saben lo increíble que es encontrar tu lugar en el mundo?¿Despertar todas las mañanas y ver desde tu ventana el brillo de Greenwich Village? . De acuerdo, tal vez no sea el Upper East Side o la Quinta Avenida, pero igualmente están cerca. Y Greenwich Village es comúnmente la casa de los artistas, como yo. Times Square, Central Park, Broadway… todo esta a mi alcance. Ahora ya estoy lista. Ya me arregle, tomé mi bolsa, y me puse mis tacones de Louboutin. Lista para mi reunión con las chicas.

Ayer por la noche fue mi último show en la nueva adaptación de Chicago, donde interpreté a Velma Kelly. Y este es uno de mis días comunes. Lo único que me rodea es Broadway y mis mejores amigas: Quinn, Tina y Mercedes. Si, son mis mejores amigas. Acepto que cuando estábamos en el club glee en Lima, Ohio tuvimos roces, pero a finales del undécimo año y durante todo el doceavo nos llevamos de maravilla y nos las arreglamos para venir a estudiar aquí a Nueva York y no perder el contacto. Al final, Artie y Noah también se mudaron aquí, con el propósito, claro esta, de seguir a Tina y a Quinn. Y lo lograron. Ya están casados con ellas. Artie y Tina tienen un hijo de tres años, Danny. Es muy lindo y juguetón con nosotras, pero también es algo travieso, al igual que sensible. Quinn esta embarazada y ya lleva cuatro meses. Estoy realmente feliz por ella y Noah. Parece que ahora si van a poder formar esa familia.

Y así es como van nuestras vidas: yo he cumplido mi sueño en Broadway y me siento como pez en el agua. No me dejan de llegar propuestas y ya tengo un premio Tony. Después de todas sus experiencias, Quinn estudió psicología y ahora ejerce su profesión con éxito, siendo una de las psicólogas más solicitadas en Manhattan y ya ha publicado un libro. Mercedes estudio diseño de modas y hasta ahora su popularidad parece aumentar cada día más. Esta soltera, como yo, pero eso no le importa ya que es casi como una celebridad. Tina es manager de una banda muy exitosa de aquí que acaba de firmar su primer contrato discográfico y hacen su lanzamiento en pocos meses. Se puede decir que es la que más se cuida a si misma, porque aunque yo sea vegetariana, Tina va a correr todos los días a Central Park y hace yoga.

Y volviendo al presente, este es un nuevo día. Igualmente comienza una nueva rutina. Sinceramente ya no se que voy a hacer ahora que terminé la temporada en Broadway. Sorpresivamente, todas estamos en descanso del trabajo: mi temporada terminó, Quinn solicito unas largas vacaciones, Mercedes ya había dejado lista su nueva colección, y ya había terminado con sus desfiles, y Tina ya había firmado sus contratos y solo tenía que presentarse en unos meses. Hace mucho tiempo hemos querido viajar. Tal vez ahora sea el momento. Se los sugeriré. Necesito distraerme un poco. Dejar de pensar todos los días en él. Si, en él. Finn Hudson. Mi novio en la preparatoria y el amor de mi vida. No lo veo desde la noche de graduación, donde nos entregamos el uno al otro por primera vez, antes de que sucedieran eventos que prefiero no recordar. Y ya pasaron cinco años. Me siento miserable. Es una pena que aun tenga la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Nunca he vuelto a platicar con las chicas acerca de mi vulnerabilidad, pero estoy segura de que están al tanto de ella y no les sorprenderá si les sugiero que viajemos a un destino muy lejano.

El taxi me dejó en un café exclusivo del Upper East Side. Me bajé pisando con torpeza mis tacones Christian Louboutin, y entré a encontrarme con las chicas.

* * *

**Quisiera disculparme por lo corto que fue este primer capitulo, pero más que nada es como una introducción :). El siguiente será el viaje de las chicas. ¿ Qué destino de vacaciones tomarán?. Seguiré publicando en mi tiempo libre. Ahora una sola cosa que les toca a ustedes: REVIEWS!. ( por favor, si no es una molestia :D) Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	2. Vacaciones

**Bueno antes que nada quieroagradecer a los que dejaron reviews. Y aqui estoy otra vez, ahora con el segundo capitulo. Como disculpa por lo corto del primero, este es mucho más largo. Personalmente me gustó. No se ustedes que pensarán. Como dije anteriormente, las chicas se van de vacaciones. ¿ A donde?. Lo van a descubrir mientras van leyendo. Por cierto, deberia mencionar, como deben saber Finn y Rachel tienen un reencuentro en esta historia, pero todavía falta para eso, y digamos que Rachel tiene otro reencuentro antes, y sin dar más vueltas, es en este capitulo. Lean y descubran!. :D. Ahora solo me queda pedirles una cosa: REVIEWS!. Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Fox, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solamente los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :).**

**

* * *

**

-Hawaii- sugirió Tina

-París- dijo Mercedes.

-¿Habrá un lugar más normal para mujeres embarazadas?-preguntó Quinn- ¡ Se están olvidando del viaje!.

-¡Chicas!- las calmé- Tenemos que pensar esto bien. Solo vamos a irnos una semana. Tiene que ser un buen lugar, bello, divertido…

-¿ a qué te refieres con divertido? – me preguntó Quinn.

-Mmm… esto me suena a que Rachel se quiere portar mal – dijo Mercedes.

Me les quedé viendo un segundo y después rompí el silencio.

-Pues… algo así. Chicas, estamos libres…

-No del todo – me interrumpió Tina- yo aún tengo que llevar a Danny al kínder y cuidarlo.

-Si, y yo tengo que cuidar a Noah- agregó Quinn.

Meneé la cabeza, algo desesperada y volví con mi propósito.

-Esta oportunidad no se presenta todos los días. – dije- Tengo veintinueve años y cada vez estoy más cerca del tres-cero. Estoy soltera y no parezco tener ni un poco de la diversión que tiene Mercedes y eso no solo se debe a mi carrera en Broadway, sino a que también todo el maldito tiempo me la paso pensando…- Me detuve y me maldije a mi misma por meter la pata. Cerré los ojos y dejé que las preguntas me bombardearan.

-¿ Finn Hudson? – me preguntó Tina.

Mercedes me dio un suave apretón.

-Lo siento, Rachel – me dijo.

- Esta bien- le respondí.-Es cuestión de tiempo. Algún día lo tendré que olvidar.

-Si, eso dijiste la primera vez, hace once años, Rachel. –comenzó Quinn- y ve como estas ahora. Ya no puedes seguir así. Creo que deberíamos volver a tomar esas pláticas. Ahora me doy cuenta que no te sirvió de nada la terapia de la última vez.

Me quedé callada y mi expresión se volvió triste.

-Entonces…- dijo Tina, cambiando de tema- ¿ a donde vamos a ir?

-Debe ser un lugar bello. Antiguo pero a la vez moderno.-sugirió Mercedes.

-Con mucha cultura y buena comida-agregó Tina.

-Un lugar que nos envuelva con sus características y nos dé muchas aventuras.-decidió Quinn.

-¿La citta eterna?- pregunté. De pronto mi expresión se compuso. Las cuatro sonreímos. Y entonces dijimos a coro:

- Roma ¡ aquí vamos!

-¡Pasajeros, les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones y apaguen sus aparatos electrónicos. En cuestión de minutos estaremos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Roma!.

Las chicas y yo nos emocionamos. Ya estábamos llegando a nuestro destino. A pesar de tantas horas de vuelo, no estábamos tan cansadas. De acuerdo, al menos yo ya no sentía mi trasero, pero en general todas estábamos muy ansiosas por explorar la _bella Italia._

Puck y Artie parecían contentos de que tomáramos estas vacaciones. Artie le prometió a Tina que cuidaría de Danny , y cuando no pudiera hacerlo, llamaría a su niñera, la señora Goldman, una anciana de setenta años. Puck le prometió a Quinn que se portaría bien, pero aún así ella lo obligó a estar en contacto con ella vía Skype todo el día si era posible. Sentí pena por Noah, con la diferencia de horario apenas iba a poder dormir unos minutos.

Cuando finalmente aterrizamos y bajamos del avión, nos fuimos a recoger nuestro equipaje.

Un autobús nos llevó al hotel y una vez instaladas, nos reunimos en el lobby. Quinn y Tina compartirían su habitación, que era continua a la mía y de Mercedes. Eran las once y media de la mañana en Roma. Decidimos pedir un taxi que nos llevara a un lugar para almorzar, y después seguir con nuestro recorrido.

Mientras íbamos recorriendo la ciudad, en la radio sonó una típica canción italiana que yo había escuchado un par de veces. Y como si nada nos importara, y sin prestar atención al conductor, nos pusimos a cantar con todas las ganas. Lo gracioso es que no nos sabíamos muy bien la letra, y para nuestra sorpresa, el conductor se nos unió.

_Penso che un sogno così non ritorni mai più  
Mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu  
Poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito  
E incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito_

Volare, oh, oh!  
Cantare, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Nel blu, dipinto di blu  
Felice di stare lassù  
E volavo, volavo felice più in alto del sole ed ancora più su  
Mentre il mondo pian piano spariva lontano laggiù  
Una musica dolce suonava soltanto per me

Volare, oh, oh!  
Cantare, oh, oh, oh, oh!  
Nel blu, dipinto di blu  
Felice di stare lassù  
Nel biu, dipinto di blu  
Felice di stare lassù

Al terminar reímos y me sentí muy feliz de pasar una semana aquí. Lo mejor estaba por venir. El conductor nos recomendó una famosa pizzería y en poco tiempo llegamos ahí y después le agradecimos.

-¡Ciao, bellas! - nos despidió.

_¡Ciao,bello!- le contestamos y riendo bajamos del taxi.

Pronto encontramos una mesa y al poco tiempo nos atendieron.

- Benvenuti,Qui ci sono i menu. – nos dijo un mesero de rostro amigable y nos dio unas cartas de menú.

- Disculpe señor- dijo Quinn, y después buscó en su libro de _Italiano Para Dummies. _–Mi scusi, signore,non parlare italiano.

-Oh, disculpe- dijo el hombre con marcado acento.- ¿ qué les puedo servir?.

-Pediremos una pizza margarita para las dos –dijo Mercedes señalandose a ella y a Tina, y dos copas de...- se detuvó. Quinn nos había hecho prometer que almenos en este viaje no ibamos a tomar delante de ella. Y pude entenderla. Debe de ser duro ver a tus amigas ingerir alcohol placenteramente en tu cara.- dos copas de agua, per favore.

- Y una pizza margarita grande para mi- agregó Quinn

Todas, incluyendo el mesero se voltearon a verme a mi.

-Yo, bueno, pediré el fetuccini con espinacas y aceite de oliva.

-Buena elección – me dijo el mesero.

Cuando nuestra comida llegó y terminamos de almorzar, nos llegó la cuenta.

-¿Pero que demonios? – preguntó Mercedes cuando la vio. - ¿ Nos cobran hasta la silla en la que nos sentamos? Ah, no, ¡ esto es un robo!

- Mercedes, calmate- le dije- Solo es un euro.

Cada una pagó lo suyo y pusimos nuestro euro extra. Yo sin importancia, las demás a regañadientes. Después dejamos propina y seguimos con nuestra aventura.

Al mediodia, pasamos por el Vaticano, a la Piazza de San Pietro, nos tomamos fotos en el Coliseo e hicimos compras en la Piazza Spagna. Nos gastamos la mitad del dinero que llevabamos en Gucci, Cavalli y Valentino.

Por la tarde llegamos a la Piazza di Trevi. Estabamos realmente cansadas por el vuelo y las compras y todos los recorridos, pero esta era nuestra última parada.

Ahí nos encontramos con la famosísima Fontana di Trevi. Las chicas se apresuraron y se empujaron entre los demás turistas para aventar monedas. Yo las seguí y esperé mi turno. Considerando que estabamos en mayo, el calor en Roma era fuerte, tanto que me sentía empapada, literalmente.

Cuando llegó mi turno de aventar una moneda me concentré en pensar cual sería mi deseo. Entonces se me vino a la mente Él. Mi subconsciente me traicionó y entonces me dí cuenta de lo que pedí _Volver a ver a Finn Hudson._ Aventé la moneda y volví a encontrarme con las chicas.

Pasamos por un helado en un puesto seguido de la fuente y después de un rato de comprar souvenirs, nos fuimos a cenar.

Era divertido, porque estabamos en Roma y nadie nos conocía, así que caminamos por la calle cantando a más no poder y brincando como adolescentes. Llegamos a el restaurante y Quinn volvió a consultar su libro de italiano para pedir nuestra comida. En medio de la cena, volví a recordar a Finn, y mi mirada se perdió viendo tocar a un anciano el acordeón y cantando en italiano.

-¿ Que te pasa, Rachel? – me preguntó Tina.

- Extraño a Finn- pensé y entonces me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Las tres voltaron a verme con mala cara.

- Rachel, no empieces ahora- dijo Mercedes.- Estamos en Italia. Tú misma dijiste que teníamos que aprovechar el viaje. Dejalo ya, por favor.

Me dieron ganas de llorar. Oh, no. Este era uno de esos dias. Desgraciadamente me toco estando de viaje. Traté de componerme pero no hice gran cosa. En cambio me decidi a respirar profundo y poner atención al tema del que estaban hablando.

Llegando al hotel todas estabamos muertas, y yo le dije a Mercedes que definitivamente necesitaba un trago. Le dije que iba a estar en el bar del hotel y después subía al cuarto.

Unos minutos después, ahí estaba yo. Me quedé sentada en el bar y pedí vino blanco. Estaba a punto de ponerme a recordar a Finn cuando oí una voz conocida.

-Rachel Berry- me llamó y yo me dí la vuelta.

Por poco y escupo el vino. ¡Era Jesse St James! ¿En Italia?. Ahora lo confirmo: tengo muy mala suerte.

Jesse se sentó a mi lado en la barra y me miró.

-Vaya, ha pasado tanto tiempo- dijo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté, sorprendida, asustada y fastidiada a la vez.

-Estoy de vacaciones- se encogió de hombros, como si fuera algo lógico. Entonces me volvió a mirar a los ojos y quisé vomitar.

-¿ Y tu que has hecho? ¿Te volviste estrella de Broadway, verdad?. Vi cuando ganaste el Tony.

-Pues si- le contesté con orgullo e indiferencia.

-¿Y Hudson? Tenía entendido que corriste a sus brazos cuando terminé contigo.

¡¿Qué? Menudo imbécil. ¡Descarado!. Estuve a punto de darle una bofetada pero me contuve. Dí otro trago a mi copa y decidí responderle.

-Terminamos hace mucho tiempo. – traté de ignorar el dolor que me embargaba. Preferí seguir bebiendo.

-Lo siento mucho, Rachel- me dijo y parecia sincero- Pero tu sabes, ya no estamos en la preparatoria, y todos cometemos errores.

¿Ahora Jesse St James me estaba dando lecciones de vida? Supongo que ya me estaba pasando con las copas. Sin embargo, estuve de acuerdo con él.

Treinta minutos y dos botellas de vino más tarde, Jesse me invitó a su habitación, que estaba a dos pisos debajo de la mía. De una vez lo aclaro: No. No paso nada de lo que estan pensando. Su cuarto era una suite y él me ayudó a sentarme en un sofá. Entonces volvió a mirarme.

¡Maldición! Me sentía muy incomoda y el piso me daba vueltas. Jesse se acercó a mi y yo volteé la cara. Pero entonces me empezó a besar el cuello.

-¡No!- grité-¡Jesse!- Estaba loco si creía que se iba a aprovechar de mi leve estado de ebriedad. De pronto me dió la risa tonta. –Estoy borracha- le anuncié, como si él no lo supiera ya.

-¿Y? –me preguntó. Volvió a acercarse y retiré su cara y me paré torpemente.

-¡No!- le dije- Eres un idiota. No puedo estar contigo.

Se me quedó viendo con cara de incredulidad y después dió un largo suspiro, resignandose.

-Bien,Rachel- me dijo- solo recuerda de lo que hablamos, ¿si?

Asentí y me fuí directo a la puerta. Entonces recordé algo y me volteé.

-Casi lo olvido- le dije- espero no volverte a ver otra vez en mi vida.

Lo oí reirse y salí de ahí. Afortunadamente el elevador estaba cerca. Presioné el número cinco y llegué a trompicones a mi habitación.

Mercedes me abrió la puerta asustada.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Rachel!

- Así me llamo- le confirmé y después reí.

-Estas borracha.

- Ay, que palabra tan horrible. ¡Borracha! Y si, tenía que sacar de mi esto. Esto, esto, esto. – me golpeé el pecho.

-Rachel, basta.

-Es que, ¡el corazón es un traidor! Siempre está en desacuerdo con la mente.

- Esta bien, Rachel. Ya lo sé. Mejor vete a dormir.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué hora..? – y entonces creo que encontré mi cama y me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Las chicas fueron pacientes conmigo, aunque estaba segura de que no estaban contentas. Y estaban en su derecho. A mitad del día me compuse y seguimos con nuestro recorrido.

Durante toda la semana en la citta eterna, hubo momentos en los que volví a pensar en el hombre que amo, Finn. ¿ Quién más sino él?. Pero esta vez decidí hacer un esfuerzo. Por las chicas, por este viaje, y por mí. Dejaría que pasara lo que tenía que pasar y cuando regresaramos a Nueva York simplemente me decidí a ver si el tiempo me ayudaba o a olvidar a Finn Hudson, o a traermelo de vuelta.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿ Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo? Quisiera saber su opinión. Esperen mucho más... nos seguimos leyendo! :)**


	3. Planes De Distracción

**Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo. Este es el tercer capítulo. Debo advertir que es un poco deprimente al principio, al menos lo fue para mí. Mientras vayan leyendo, se van a dar cuenta que hay muchas menciones de marcas, pero si alguna vez han visto Sex and The City, y sobre todo las películas, me entenderán. Por cierto, ¿ qué les pareció Roma como lugar de vacaciones de las chicas? ¡Haganmelo saber! :D. Y un adelanto: se viene el reencuentro de Finchel! Ya no falta mucho!. Recuerden que los reviews me harán feliz! ¡ Quiero saber que piensan! Por lo pronto, los dejaré leer... ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretemerme escribiendo :). Aunque en este capitulo, hay dos personajes que si son mios :P. La canción es My Hands de Leona Lewis.**

**

* * *

**

Aterrizamos en la ciudad de Nueva York a las tres de la tarde de ahí. Sentí nostalgia al darme cuenta de que volvía a casa. Roma había sido un lugar inolvidable, definitivamente tenía que volver alguna otra vez. Aunque también me sentí aliviada de haber regresado. No sabía que podría hacer los próximos días en la Gran Manzana, pero decidí que sería algo productivo.

Salimos del aeropuerto J. F. Kennedy, y yo… me moría por ver a Finn. Compramos un _Starbucks_ y decidimos llegar a mi departamento de Greenwich Village. Poco después pasamos por Radio City Music Hall y recordé las cuando competimos en las Nacionales en el glee club… con Finn. Finn, Finn, Finn… ¿ cuando me lo iba a sacar de la cabeza? . Nunca , claro.

Una semana después del viaje me deprimí. Mi asistente , Kate, me había dicho que me querían contratar para que cantara en un evento, y solo de verme la cara, ella misma decidió rechazar la oferta. Para mi mejor. Digamos que no estaba en mis mejores días.

Al día siguiente me desperté y me senté en el borde de mi cama. Otras veinticuatro horas más por delante. Fui a mi armario y tomé uno de mis vestidos Calvin Klein. Di un vistazo a mi guardarropa. Estaba fenomenal, pero eso no me entusiasmaba. Entonces me senté en el piso y comencé a cantar…

_I wake in the morning  
Tired of sleeping  
Get in the shower  
And make my bed alone  
I put on my make-up  
Talking to the mirror  
Ready for a new day without you_

_And I walk steady on my feet  
I talk my voice obeys me  
I go out at night  
Sleep without the lights  
And I do all of the things I have to  
Keeping you on my mind  
when I think I'll be alright  
I am always wrong cause_

_My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
And they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go_

_I talk about you now  
And I do it without crying  
I go out with my friends now  
I stay home all alone  
And I don't see you everywhere  
And I can say your name easily  
I laugh a bit louder  
Without you_

_And I see diferent shades now (And I)  
I'm almost never afraid now  
But when think I'll be ok  
I am always wrong cause_

_My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
No they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go_

_Sometimes I wait  
I see them reaching out for you  
Quietly break  
Whatever sheilds I spent so long building up  
I cannot fake  
Cause when they cry I'm always broken  
They miss holding my baby_

_My hands, Ohhh  
No, they don't wanna understand  
They just shake it try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands  
Your hands  
They don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go_

_My hands  
Don't wanna start again  
My hands  
No they don't wanna understand  
My hands  
They just shake it try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands  
They only agree to hold  
Your hands  
No they don't wanna be without  
Your hands  
And they will not let me go  
No they will not let me go  
No no, No they will not let me go_

Al terminar de cantar, entré en llanto. No quería seguir así, no podía seguir así. Mis manos lo necesitaban. Todo mi ser lo necesitaba.

* * *

Con Tina...

Por la tarde fuí a visitar a Tina a su casa y traté de despejar mi mente. Entonces me ofrecí a cuidar a Danny. Artie tenía una cita de negocios en Brooklyn muy importante y quería que su esposa lo acompañara. La señora Goldman estaba enferma, por lo que a Tina no le quedaba otra opción más que yo. Era la persona más libre del mundo, y sin embargo, no hacía nada. Sentí pena por mi misma, pero acepté cuidar a Danny. No sería tan dificil. O eso esperaba. Estaba segura de que podía controlarlo a pesar de mi inexperiencia con los niños.

- A las dos toma su comida y a las tres es su siesta. Lo despiertas a las cuatro y a las seis le das un baño, enseguida le das su cena y por último lo duermes.- me dijo Tina, casi sin hacer pausas para respirar. Generalmente la que hablaba así era yo.

Me le quedé viendo como si me hubiera hablado en chino. Se percató de mi expresión perpleja y sonrió.

- Tranquila, Rach. Lo vas a hacer bien. Muchisimas gracias por el favor. Te debo una.

Rach. Me había dicho Rach. Como me decía Finn. Oh,no. Aquí vamos de nuevo. Traté de componerme.

- Esta bien , Tina- le dije y después se fue, dejandome sola con el pequeño Danny.

Me senté en el sofá y por un momento recordé las veces que Él me decía Rach. Habían sido tantas. Todavía recordaba su voz. Entonces una personita de noventa centímetros de estatura se paró enfrente de mi y se me quedó viendo.

-¡Danny!- me sorprendió.

Al poco tiempo ya estaba correteandolo por toda la casa. Debo reconocer que es muy ágil para sus tres años. Anoté en un papel todo lo que me había dicho Tina, porque con mi mente en cualquier parte, no iba a poder cuidar de Danny y saber que es lo que le tenía que dar al mismo tiempo. Tomé su pañalera y lo lleve a Central Park. Por suerte estaba tranquilo. Esto de ser niñera no era tan malo después de todo. Llegamos a la casa y le dí de nuevo de comer. Durmió y cuando despertó lo metí a bañar. Eso fue lo más duro de la tarde. Tenía unas pistolitas de agua en su bañera, y cada vez que quería ponerle shampoo me atacaba, por lo que al final, terminé yo también mojada. Después de otra ronda de estar persiguiendolo, lo pude tomar para darle su cena y hacer que se durmiera. Lo puse en su cuna y le empecé a cantar una canción. Al poco tiempo cerró los ojos. Yo también me estaba quedando dormida, y entonces oí que abrieron la puerta. Artie y Tina ya estaban de regreso.

Se acercaron, y contemplaron a su bebé dormir.

- Buen trabajo, Rachel- me dijo Tina.

- Eres buena- continuó Artie.

-Lo disfruté. Fue fácil- concluí y les sonreí.

Y así fue como pasé mi primera tarde de "libertad" en Nueva York.

* * *

Con Quinn...

Dos días después por la tarde, después de hacer una breve visita a la boutique de Mercedes, Quinn me llevó a un "curso de autoayuda" de un terapeuta amigo suyo que estaba de gira en la ciudad. Su nombre era Mick Heaven y desde ahí empecé a desconfiar pues nunca había oido nombre tan raro, pero no protesté. Quinn era una profesional. No jugaría con mis emociones.

Las dos llegamos con lentes grandes y oscuros por si alguien nos reconocía y se armaba un escándalo. Las personas que asistían a estas cosas no solo estaban mal con sus emociones, otras también mentalmente. Por suerte, yo no llegaba a esa categoría. El lugar parecía uno de esos donde hacen reuniones de personas anónimas, como alcohólicos, adictos a las compras, o como en el caso de Tina, obsesivos-compulsivos. Llegamos a la caseta de los boletos y sin quitarnos los lentes nos acercamos a la dependienta.

-¿ Cuanto por la sesión de hoy?- preguntó Quinn.

- Ochenta dólares- dijo la señorita de los boletos.

-¡¿Qué?- grité, indignada. Quinn me dió un codazo.

- Rachel, por favor- me murmuró disimuladamente mientras la señorita nos observaba.

-Perdoname Quinn, pero...

-Bueno- me interrumpió- ¿ quieres cambiar o no?

-Si quiero cambiar, pero con ochenta dólares me compró más ropa, ¡hago cambio de armario, cambio de look, cambio de todo.!

Quinn me vio con su cara de "¿es enserio?" y me resigné.

-¡Bueno, ya!. Esta bien. – Saqué mi cartera y dí el dinero. Tomamos los boletos y entramos.

Media hora después Quinn y yo estabamos sentadas en una mesa abrazandonos a nosotras mismas. Pero en realidad nosotras mismas. Quinn se abrazaba a sí misma y yo hacía lo mismo. Parte de un ejercicio de el gran Heaven.

De prontó pasó por nuestra mesa sonriente.

- ¡Muy bien!¡ Así vamos descubriendo el amor a nosotros mismos! – dijo.

Quinn parecía complacida, y lo veía con admiración. Y al parecer eso era serio. Me parecía una estupidez. Lo único que quería era estar en mi departamento viendo Funny Girl, y tal vez así iba a encontrar una forma más sensata de amarme a mi misma.

Cuando al fin acabó, e ibamos caminando por la calle, Quinn no paraba de hablar.

-¡ Eso fue increible!- decía.

No la terminé de escuchar. Nunca aprendí a compartir afecto y nisiquiera estaba de humor. Además de que había tirado ochenta preciados dólares a la basura. Pero al menos ahí estaba otra tarde completa de mi vida temporal.

* * *

Con Mercedes...

Estabamos Mercedes y yo en su departamento tomando margaritas. Le estaba contando lo único que había hecho en la semana que sabía que le podría interesar.

- Compré el Chanel n° 5- le dije, dandole un gran sorbo a mi margarita.

-¡ Genial!- se emocionó.- Sabes, el Chanel n° 5 nunca te traiciona, aunque- agregó , viendome preocupada- Si te tomas cinco margaritas, ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

- Maldita sea- dije viendo el cuadro de Picasso que estaba colgado en la pared y le dí un último trago a mi copa. Después me limpié con la manga y suspiré.

- Tengo una idea.- comenzó Mercedes- Ya fue suficiente depresión. Estuviste de niñera, y fuiste a un curso de autoayuda y aún así no tienes remedio. Esta claro que tú no aprecias la soltería como yo.

Pusé los ojos en blanco ante ese comentario.

- Estoy teniendo el timepo de mi vida- dije con sarcasmo y sin ganas, viendo mi copa. Mercedes me ignoró.

- Así que...- continuó- mañana que es viernes, por la noche tú, las chicas y yo vamos a ir a ¡un bar de karaoke!

Mis ojos se iluminaron un poco, solo un poco.

- Creo que no lo hacemos desde glee- dijo- y va a ser divertido y terapeutico. ¿Qué te parece?.

-¡Perfecto!- dije y las dos brindamos.

¡Si!. Intentaría por una noche olvidarme de Finn Hudson y disfrutaría con las chicas. Después de todo, estoy soltera, y como dijo Mercedes, ya era tiempo de que lo apreciara.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿ Les gustó este capítulo? Yo lo disfruté mucho. No se pierdan el siguiente, la noche de karaoke de las chicas. Va a haber muchas sorpresas! No se olviden de dejar reviews ( si no es una molestia :D) y bueno, nos seguimos leyendo...**


	4. Noche De Karaoke

**Heeeeeey, aquí estoy de nuevo! Quiero pedirles una disculpa por la demora. He estado muy ocupada con proyectos finales, por lo que de una vez les adelanto que probablemente el próximo capítulo sea hasta el fin de semana. Espero poderlos compensar con este y los siguientes por mis tardanzas, y que valgan la pena. ¿ Y qué les pareció el tercer capítulo? ¿cómo les gusto más Rachel: de niñera, llendo a un curso de autoayuda o tomandose sus margaritas? jajaja. Solo cuatro palabras: EL MOMENTO HA LLEGADO. Lean y lo sabrán todo...! Muajaja! LOL. No diré mucho, lo arruinaré. Bueno ya esta. Lo saben. Solo lean y disculpenme. Disfruten y no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS! :D Me harían muuuuuuy feliz en estos momentos!. En fin, los dejaré leer...**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :).**

* * *

El viernes por la noche, las chicas y yo nos estábamos arreglando en el departamento de Quinn y Noah, como en los años universitarios, para salir al bar.

Noah estaba indignado porque no estaba invitado, y aunque le habíamos dicho un millón de veces que era una "noche de chicas", no dejó de hacerse el ofendido. Al final no le duró mucho la decepción porque había invitado a varios amigos de su trabajo a un maratón de FIFA.

Mientras yo me maquillaba, Quinn me dejó un frasquito que parecía un gotero y tenía una etiqueta con mi nombre.

-¿Qué es esto?- le pregunté.

-Son unas gotas especiales que te preparé- me explicó- contienen varios tipos de esencias de hierbas, que te sirven para cuando estas estresada ,deprimida, nerviosa…

-Yo…- la interrumpí.

-No empieces, Rachel. No solo como amiga, sino también como paciente mía, te voy a pedir que te pongas cinco gotas debajo de la lengua, todos los días en el momento que las necesites. Vas a ver que te van a reanimar.

-Yo las use una vez- dijo Tina. – Son buenas. Aunque, algunas veces si te excedes con ellas, puedes parecer borracha, estando al tanto de lo que haces, claro.

- Así que, ¿ qué te parece si te las tomas un poco antes de salir?. – me animó Quinn-Vas a ir con más ganas…

-Tienes razón- le dije y me puse las cinco gotas debajo de la lengua.

Una hora más tarde, las chicas y yo salimos del departamento. Todas estábamos increíbles.

Quinn llevaba un vestido corto de maternidad, pero a la vez elegante de color rojo y unas balerinas Jimmy Choo. Había dejado su largo y rubio cabello suelto y se veía espectacular.

Mercedes había optado por un pantalón negro entubado y un top dorado de Versace, junto con unos tacones de Dior.

Tina llevaba un conjunto de noche de Stella McCarthney color terracota y unos discretos tacones Chanel.

Yo me había puesto un vestido de cóctel azul oscuro de Ives Saint Laurent, y mis incondicionales tacones de Christian Louboutin.

Salimos del barrio de Tribeca caminando, y aunque todavía no llegábamos al bar, Mercedes, Tina y yo, ya nos estábamos muriendo con los tacones. Quinn, en cambio, iba casi brincando, emocionada. Por un momento envidié sus balerinas.

-Es casi irónico que en Nueva York no encontremos un taxi disponible- dijo Mercedes.

- Es el tráfico- dije débilmente.

- Ya estamos a una cuadra, chicas. Sobrevivirán. Después de todo, no es como en Italia cuando tuvieron que caminar por las calles angostas y empedradas. – nos dijo Quinn.

- Tu lo dices por qué no sientes el dolor que nos hacen estos zapatos.- replicó Tina.

- Ustedes no saben lo que es estar cargando con una bebé que se te mueve dentro del cuerpo, te patea, te aplasta la vejiga y te pide comida- gritó Quinn, y después se calmó un poco- aunque no me quejo.

-¿ Vas a tener una niña?- le preguntamos todas a coro.

-¡Si!- se emocionó- ¡me había olvidado de decirles! ¡ Lo siento, estoy tan feliz!

- Aww. Felicidades.- le dije y la abracé.

En ese momento estábamos a punto de cruzar la calle cuando no era debido y estuve a punto de ser atropellada, de no haber sido por Quinn, que me jaló.

-¡ Pon atención, idiota!- me dijo, y después se arrepintió. – Perdón por llamarte así.

- Esta bien. Hormonas. Ya lo sé.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino. El bar Mirage era el favorito de Mercedes. No fue difícil entrar. Mientras llegábamos a nuestra mesa, solo se oían los cuchicheos de la multitud.

"¡Es la diseñadora Mercedes Jones!" "¡Ahí va la productora Tina Abrams! Me dijo que cantaba como un pollo" "¡ Ella es la psicóloga que sacó un libro, Quinn Puckerman!" "Dios mio, ¡pero si es Rachel Berry! ¡Es la estrella de Broadway!"

Las chicas y yo reímos y cuando nos sentamos en nuestro lugar, Mercedes nos pidió unos Martini, a excepción de Quinn, quién pidió agua y se aseguró de que se la sirvieran frente a sus ojos. Como ya se me venía haciendo costumbre, pedí un poco más de Martini, y debo admitir que el ambiente me parecía un poco divertido.

Cuando el karaoke estuvo libre, nos paramos de la mesa enseguida. Quinn lo hizo con muy poco ánimo. Al poco tiempo comenzó "I Will Survive" y le pusimos todas las ganas a nuestra presentación.

_At first I was afraid  
I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live  
Without you by my side  
But then I spent so many nights  
Thinking how you did me wrong  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along_

And so you're back  
From outer space  
I just walked in to find you here  
With that sad look upon your face  
I should have changed that stupid lock  
I should have made you leave your key  
If I've have known for just one second  
You'd be back to bother me

Go on now go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I

I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive, hey hey

It took all the strength I had  
Not to fall apart  
Kept trying hard to mend  
The pieces of my broken heart  
And I spent oh so many nights  
Just feeling sorry for myself  
I used to cry  
But now I hold my head up high

And you see me  
Somebody new  
I'm not that chained up little person  
Still in love with you  
And so you felt like dropping in  
And just expect me to be free  
But now I'm saving all my loving  
For someone who's loving me

Go on now go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I

I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive, oh

Go on now go  
Walk out the door  
Just turn around now  
'Cause you're not welcome anymore  
Weren't you the one who tried to break me with goodbye  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
Oh no, not I

I will survive  
Oh, as long as I know how to love  
I know I'll stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And I'll survive  
I will survive  
I will survive...

¡Wooohooo! No podía describir lo ponderosa que me sentía. Estaba feliz. Tenía amigas. Me podía divertir. Era estrella de Broadway. Al fin Mercedes estaba logrando su objetivo. Yo ya estaba apreciando la soltería. _Y tu Finn Hudson, tu amigo mío, eres historia. ¿Quién te necesita?._

Nos matamos otra media hora cantando, y cuando parecía que el dependiente nos iba a correr, nos bajamos de la tarima.

-Eso fue genial- dije cuando regresamos a nuestra mesa.

- Más que eso- dijo Mercedes- y tú te luciste. Me quitaste la mitad de mi tiempo en el micrófono. Parece que te identificaste con la letra de I Will Survive.

-No tienes ni idea- le respondí.

- Lo único en lo que podemos concluir Quinn y yo es que si Artie o Puck nos hubieran visto, estarían aterrados.- dijo Tina.

Quinn asintió y en ese momento sonó mi celular. Era Kate, mi asistente. Decididamente le tenía que contestar.

-Discúlpenme un momento- les dije a las chicas y me fui a un área de teléfonos públicos.

Contesté la llamada y Kate estaba preocupada.

-¿ Ahora qué paso?- le pregunté.

-Un tipo llamado Jesse St James se la ha pasado llamando a tu otro celular y quería saber como estabas. Dijo que te había visto en Italia y no te encontrabas bien. ¿ Es otra vez por ese ex novio tuyo?

- Dios mío. En primer lugar, ya le había dicho yo al estúpido de Jesse St James que ya no quería saber nada de él. Yo también soy una idiota por olvidar que aún tengo el mismo número de la preparatoria que él conoce, lo use yo o no. Le puedes decir a Jesse si te vuelve a llamar que se vaya… muy a donde le plazca y si es necesario le vuelves a remarcar que no quiero ni me interesa saber nada de él. Ahora, estoy en una noche con las chicas y estamos en el karaoke, y si, te podrás reír y pensar lo que quieras, pero esto me va a servir mucho y una de las razones es precisamente para olvidar a mi ex novio, del que ya NO quiero hablar.

Tomé aire y por el otro lado de la línea no pude escuchar nada.

-¿Kate?

Silencio.

-¿Kate? ¿ No te estás riendo, verdad?

Silencio absoluto.

-Maldición. Bien, Kate creo que ya sabes lo que necesitabas. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego.

- Que te diviertas- me dijo y colgó.

Me le quedé viendo a mi celular como tonta, y después suspiré frustrada.

Después de terminar la llamada con Kate, tuve la intención de volver a mi mesa, pero un chico se interpuso en mi camino. Era muy guapo, de una melena acaramelada, con una sonrisa perfecta, probablemente la persona más decente que pude haber encontrado en toda la noche en este lugar lleno de celebridades, pervertidos y borrachos.

-Hola- me dijo- me llamo Tyler. Tyler Franklin.

- Ah, hola- le contesté- Rachel Berry.

-Si, lo se- me dijo emocionado.- Tu has estado en muchas obras de Broadway, tienes un premio Tony…

Sonreí. Este chico no era nada tímido y parecía dulce.

-Me declaro tu fan- continuó.-En todas tus actuaciones te has visto hermosa e impecable…

-Gracias- le dije, ruborizándome, pues nadie me había dicho algo así tan abiertamente, y mucho menos un hombre como él.

-¡Y en Chicago! Dios mío. Solo una palabra te podía describir: sexy. Una de las mejores Velmas que he visto, sin duda.

Ok. Creo que ya entendía por donde iba. Y esta era mi noche libre, así que me decidí a jugar un poco.

-¿Estas…tratando de conquistarme?- le pregunté.

-Soy gay- me respondió.

- Oh

Le escribí un autógrafo de casi una página a Tyler y antes de sentarme de nuevo en mi mesa, le pedí a un mesero otro Martini.

Después de otra ronda, me volví a parar.

-De acuerdo, creo que este tanque ya está lleno.- les anuncié a las chicas.

-Puaj- dijo Quinn.

-¿ Porqué tendríamos que saberlo? – me preguntó Tina.

- Además- remarqué, ya que no me habían dejado terminar- voy a retocarme el maquillaje. ¿ Alguien quiere venir conmigo?

Las chicas se me quedaron viendo extraño, y al final, me di la vuelta y me fui.

Cuando salí y regrese a nuestra mesa, nuevamente se me quedaron viendo, pero ahora no tan raro como la primera vez, más bien estaban pensativas.

-¿Qué?- les pregunté.

- Están buscando a un hombre y una mujer para hacer un dueto. Ya encontraron la voz masculina, solo les falta una compañera. – me dijo Tina.

-Deberías pasar, Rachel- me sugirió Quinn.

-No lo sé, yo…

-Tú puedes- me animó Mercedes- Ve. No te vas a arrepentir.

Levanté la mano, no muy convencida, para que el dependiente del karaoke pudiera verme y cuando asintió, subí a la tarima.

-Bueno, parece que ya tenemos a la pareja- comenzó el presentador- que comience el dueto.

Yo ni siquiera había visto a mi compañero de karaoke y entonces empezó la música.

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun..._

_Wheels go 'round and 'round  
You're on my mind..._

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuerte. Yo conocía esa voz. No podía ser otra que la de, que la de... Finn Hudson. Mi Finn. Y no solo era eso. Estabamos cantando nuestra canción... Faithfully. Traté de componerme y concentrarme en mi parte, pero no pude. Quería correr al baño a llorar, pero como interprete tenía que terminar la canción. Algo parecido me había sucedido, con Finn también, hace mucho tiempo en el glee club, cantando Hello Goodbye. Pero eso era una situación diferente. Yo ya tenía un año y una decada sin verlo, y sinceramente tuve momentos que pensé que ya no lo iba a volver a ver jamás. Por un lado me sentía tan feliz que no sabría como explicarlo, porque después de todo, él es el único que he amado en toda mi vida, pero después de tanto tiempo, haciendo algo que nos encanta, y que fue lo que nos unió, interpretando una canción que significaba mucho para nosotros, me era inevitable querer desahogarme. Me sentía como en una montaña rusa. Mis emociones estaban a flor de piel. Entonces siguió mi parte...

_Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love  
Along the wire_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Finn volteó a verme y su reacción, lo puedo jurar, fue identica a la mía: sorpresa, nostalgia, algo que no se podía describir. Juré que en un momento se veía decidido a irse, y dejarme sola en el escenario, pero entonces tomó su micrófono, y los dos unimos nuestras voces...

_They say that the road  
Ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line  
It's been you and me  
Lovin' a music man  
Ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh boy, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours, faithfully_

Mientras comenzaba el puente musical, Finn me miró enserio y yo sostuve su mirada. Unos segundos después pude ver un asomo de sonrisa en su rostro y estoy segura de que a mi me pasaba lo mismo. Fue un momento en el que solo estabamos él y yo, y volvíamos el tiempo atrás...

_Circus life  
Under the big top world  
We all need the clowns  
To make us smile  
Through space and time  
Always another show  
Wondering where I am  
Lost without you_

_And being apart ain't easy  
On this love affair  
Two strangers learn  
To fall in love again  
And I get the joy  
Of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me  
I'm forever yours, faithfully..._

Cuando terminamos la canción, instintivamente, corrí a sus brazos y él los abrió para mí. Cuando sentí su aroma me olvidé del tiempo, del sufrimiento, de todos los problemas y de mí situación. Yo estaba en otro mundo completamente diferente. Y él y yo estabamos en nuestra propia burbuja. Finn me abrazaba con una fuerza impresionante y deseé que él esperara este reencuentro tanto como yo.

Cuando nos separamos, al fin me di cuenta de toda la gente que se había puesto de pie para aplaudirnos. Entonces me percaté de que también tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Volteé a ver a mi mesa y las chicas estaban muy emocionadas. Quinn brincaba de alegría.

-Rachel- me dijo Finn con la sonrisa más hermosa que yo había visto en toda mi vida. Oir mi nombre de sus hermosos labios otra vez fue como revivir una parte de mi que no sentía en mucho tiempo.

-Finn- le dije yo también y fue un alivio al fin poder liberar su nombre de mis labios. Todos estos años siempre lo tuve en mi cabeza.

Me tomó la mano y juntos le sonreímos a nuestro público.

Una hora más tarde, después de ponerse al día con Tina, Mercedes y Quinn, Finn me llevó a la terraza del bar para estar a solas. Yo me sentía en el paraíso, y la nostalgia ya se había quedado atrás. Era un milagro que no me hubiera desmayado, o algo por el estilo.

- Así que... tu sueño se cumplió- comenzó él.

-Si- dije alegremente- Estoy actuando en Broadway.

- Siempre supe que lo harías- me dijo y lo contemplé. Estaba muy seguro de lo que decía. Traté de cambiar el tema y no hablar de mí.

-¿ Y tu qué haces aquí? – le pregunté.

-¿En Nueva York?

Asentí.

- Me establecí aquí hace seis meses. Los últimos años me la he pasado viajando, y al final llegué a Nueva York, y como dirían algunos, encontré mi lugar.

-¿Y que hiciste después de... después de la preparatoria?- pregunté incomoda, pues yo lo hubiera sabido si no hubieramos terminado justo en ese tiempo.

- Fui a la Universidad. Estudié negocios. Increible,¿no?- rió- Ahora soy propietario de una cafeteria cerca de Park Avenue, que es donde vivo.

-¿ Qué cafetería?- Las chicas y yo siempre ibamos al café por esa zona y tal vez habíamos ido a su negocio sin saberlo.

-Hudson´s. Suena lógico, lo sé. ¿Has hido ahí alguna vez?

- Me parece que sí- afirme, sonriendo. Era uno de nuestros cafés favoritos. ¡Como no lo imagine!

- Lo que me parece raro, es que nunca te hemos visto por ahí- le mencioné.

- Casi no salgo de mi oficina. No creo que sea un buen jefe, pero me encargo sobretodo de la papelería y me enfrasco en mi propia burbuja.

Los dos sonreimos y nos quedamos un momento en silencio.

-Entonces... tal vez podríamos, tu sabes, darnos nuestros números... para... hablar de vez en cuando- dijo Finn.

- ¡Si!, si, claro.- contesté y me sentí como una idiota.

Intercambiamos nuestros telefonos y cuando los devolvimos, sentí como una chispa al momento que nuestros dedos se tocaron por un nanosegundo.

Nos miramos a los ojos, y cada vez más me hundí más en los de él...

-¡Rachel!- gritó Mercedes.

Se acercó hacia donde estabamos y parecía apenada.

Me dí cuenta de que, inconscientemente, Finn y yo nos estabamos acercando cada vez más el uno al otro, porque nos erguimos cuando Mercedes se aproximo.

-Lo siento- dijo, después de que Finn y yo apartaramos la vista de nosotros mismos- Solo quería decirte que las chicas y yo ya nos vamos, Rachel. Pero si te quieres quedar...

- No- dije, nerviosa y me maldecí porque hubiera preferido quedarme con Finn, pero no quería causarle una molestia o algo por el estilo llevandome él a mi departamento, por mucho que quisiera pasar todo el tiempo posible a su lado. Pero al menos ya tenía su telefono. Eso era una ventaja.

- Creo que debería irme yo también- continué.

- Entonces, supongo que te veré otro día...- me dijo Finn, sonriendome.

-Si, cuando quieras- le dije, tratando de contener mi emoción.

- Te llamaré- me prometió.- Hasta luego.

Entonces me dió un beso en la mejilla y Mercedes me sacó casi arrastrando de ahí. En ese momento yo me sentía como en una nube de algodón. Nada me podía despertar de mi fantasía.

Conseguimos un taxi y yo iba sumida en mis pensamientos mirando por la ventana.

-¿ Se besaron?- me preguntó alguien de las chicas.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, olvidandome de mis fantasías, pero sin dejar a un lado mi distracción.

- Por poco- le contestó Mercedes a quien fuera que me haya preguntado lo que me haya preguntado .

No les presté atención, y en cambio, volví a pensar en lo último que oí decir a Finn. Hasta luego, me había dicho. Si, yo me aseguraría de que así fuera. De ahora en adelante.

El taxi se paró en mi departamento de Greenwich Village y yo me despedí de las chicas, menos de Quinn, que ya estaba completamente dormida.

Saqué mis llaves, y al abrir la puerta, sentí como en mi corazón se abría otra oportunidad con Finn Hudson.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿ Era lo que esperaban? ¿ Fue muy malo? ¡Quiero saber lo que piensan! Me estaré preparando para lo peor... y traeré cosas mejores para los próximos capítulos. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie. Las canciones son I Will Survive de Gloria Gaynor, y Faithfully, como ustedes deben saber, original de Journey y cover de Glee. No se olviden de los REVIEWS y... nos seguimos leyendo! :)**


	5. Un Nuevo Comienzo

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por habar tardado tanto en publicar. He estado muy ocupada con trabajos y además tuve un leve bloqueo con la historia. Espero de verdad que valga la pena. No estoy muy segura pero hice lo mejor que pude, de todas formas, se para donde va esto y creo que no se van a decepcionar. Estoy emocionada por los siguientes capitulos, sin embargo no les puedo prometer que los publicare mañana o pasado, pero no me quiero tardar tanto como las otras veces. En fin, los dejaré leer y espero y me digan lo que piensan en los REVIEWS! (que, como sabran, me hacen muy feliz!). Gracias por seguir la historia, por dejar reviews y por animarme a escribir más. Aquí tienen el quinto capitulo :). Disfruten!**

**Aviso: Los personajes de la serie Glee no pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :). Sarah Jessica Parker tampoco me pertenece y mucho menos el montón de marcas que menciono en este fic. :D.**

**

* * *

**

Tres días después de mi reencuentro con Finn, empecé a preocuparme. Seguro, solo habían pasado tres días, pero él aún no me llamaba, y es vergonzoso admitir que yo ya parecía desesperada. Estuve a punto de llamarle, pero entonces recordé la regla de oro de Mercedes: Deja que tome él la iniciativa, de lo contrario, tú parecerás desesperada. Estúpidas reglas. Eran muy ciertas.

Mientras hacía unas compras, me paré a desayunar. ¿A quién le importaba esa estúpida dieta?. Me compré una pizza y disfruté cada bocado. Me encontré a Tina, pero se fue al poco tiempo de verme. Una vez le compartí de esta pizza vegetariana mientras ella estaba embarazada y había vomitado todo el día. Y ahora estaba sola de nuevo. Revise mi celular. Ningún mensaje. Ninguna llamada. Nada. Mi ánimo ya estaba por los suelos. Las chicas me recordaban que Finn tenía un trabajo, y que seguramente no había encontrado el tiempo adecuado para llamarme, pero que lo haría eventualmente.

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, decidí hacer mis ejercicios de siempre y comencé con cardio en la caminadora, que estaba en mi habitación. Tenía mi iPad y mi BlackBerry conmigo por si los necesitaba, y miraba al teléfono a cada minuto.

Primero estaba deprimida porque no veía a Finn, y ahora que me volvía a encontrar con él, estaba desesperada porque no me hablaba. Ya no tenía remedio. ¿Era posible que existiera alguna otra razón para que las chicas sintieran lastima por mi?. De todas formas, decidí concentrarme en mis ejercicios. Y entonces el bendito teléfono sonó. Me sobresalté un poco pero no arruiné mi ritmo. Lo revisé y … ¡Si!, Finn me estaba llamando.

-¿Hola?- saludé al teléfono con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hola, Rach- me dijo Finn, su tono alegre y nervioso.

Amé oírlo decir de nuevo Rach, y eso me distrajo. Mucho. Me recargué en la caminadora.

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunté tratando de calmar mi emoción.

- Bien- respondió- muy bien. ¿Y tú?

- También, también- repetí y al momento me sentí como una idiota.

- Genial- dijo, y después rió- Claro, solo… mmm… Rachel, me preguntaba…

-¿Si?- lo interrumpí, distraída por un momento ,fijando mi vista en el poster de Cabaret que tenía enfrente y apoyándome en la caminadora. Entonces me di cuenta que presioné por accidente el botón para que acelerara e inmediatamente la máquina me tenía corriendo.

-¡Demonios!- exclamé, tratando de pararla. La cosa se trabo. Creo que tenía más miedo a lo que estuviera pensando Finn del otro lado de la línea, a que yo me terminará cayendo y me pegara fuertemente en el trasero.

- Bueno- continuó Finn, que por lo visto, todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que me estaba pasando- me preguntaba si querías salir a cenar conmigo, o algo así… discúlpame Rachel, ¿te pasa algo?

-¿Qué?- pregunté mientras presionaba todos los botones y me peleaba con el aparato- No, perdóname. Estoy en un… si, si, cuenta con eso. Me encantaría cenar contigo.

- Entonces es una cita…

- Desde luego- le confirmé y sonreí, muy a pesar de que estaba aterrorizada, agarrándome fuertemente de las barras de la caminadora, por si me daba un sentón y mis piernas seguían corriendo como locas.

- Bien. ¿ Qué te parece mañana por la noche?- preguntó.

- Perfecto.

Al poco tiempo colgamos y aunque ya no volvió a preguntarme nada más, estoy segura de que sospechaba de que algo pasaba conmigo. Brinqué del aparato y finalmente encontré la forma de pararlo. Pero claro, tenía que haber sido después de haber hablado con Finn. Y aunque él no hubiera visto mi escenita, estaba bastante avergonzada, aunque eso ya no me importaba tanto porque por fin iba a salir con él de nuevo. Mañana por la noche.

Necesitaba una reunión con las chicas, y ellas acordaron que me verían en Hudson´s. Generalmente, no me hubiera importado mucho, pero debo admitir que si me encontraba a Finn, me iba a morir de los nervios y de pena. Si, yo, Rachel Berry, estaba literalmenteavergonzada. Me pregunto y ahora por qué. Cuando estábamos juntos ese no era para nada el caso, pero supongo que los años me han hecho así. Puedo decir que logré mis sueños y tal vez porque tengo todo eso, deje de ser por un rato ambiciosa, y sobre todo, deje de ser tan excéntrica. Ya no necesitaba nada que deseara con tanta intensidad, sin involucrar a Finn obviamente. Y mírenme ahora. Una casi treintañera- desgraciadamente- que se vuelve a encontrar con el amor de su vida, y actúa como una inútil delante de él. Bueno supongo que a todo el mundo le tiene que pasar alguna vez. Sin embargo, mi autoestima no me abandonó por completo, y no dejé que nada me detuviera. Por la tarde llegué a Hudson´s y entré con seguridad pisando mis tacones de Jimmy Choo.

Saludé a las chicas y pronto encontramos una mesa.

-Te ves bien- me dijo Quinn, sonriente.

-Gracias, Quinn- le dije y me pregunté si se estaba burlando de mi postura. Me la pasé mirando al menú y me di cuenta de que inconscientemente, me estaba tapando la cara.

Mercedes rió.

-De acuerdo Rachel, creo que ya te has torturado demasiado…

-Tu no entiendes Mercedes- comencé, volviéndome a parecer a la reina del drama de McKinley High- Hoy que me llamó tuve un inconveniente y estoy segura de que se imagino que algo andaba mal, y mañana voy a ir a cenar con él. A solas.

-¿Y?

-No se… yo…

-Bueno- me interrumpió Tina- vamos a hablar de algo que te distraerá, y que como mujeres y amigas que somos, es necesario y saludable discutir.

- ¿La nueva edición de Vogue?- preguntó Quinn.

- La nueva línea de Louboutin- aseguró Mercedes.

- No tengo idea de que quieres hablar- comenté.

- Sexo- dijo Tina.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra la mesa. Mercedes soltó una carcajada y Quinn hizo un gesto de asco.

-No aquí Tina- dijo Quinn- y si tienes problemas, te daré el número de una sexóloga que conozco y trabaja en mi mismo edificio.

Tina se puso colorada, y tragó saliva.

-Descuida , Quinn. Hoy tengo reunión con el grupo. Solamente pensé que sería un buen tema de conversación.

- Por lo visto… no- dije, erguiéndome.

De pronto apareció la persona con la que menos quería encontrarme. Finn fue a nuestra mesa y llegó directo a mí. Se arrodillo y sentí que el corazón se me paraba.

-Bienvenidas, señoritas- nos dijo a todas- ¿ Qué vas a tomar?- me preguntó a mí con una sonrisa. Me quedé muda literalmente. ¿Porqué siendo él el dueño venía a tomarnos la orden?. Quise preguntarle qué es lo que me había dicho, y lo vi sonriendo con las chicas, que reían.

-Veamos- Mercedes tomó mi menú, ya que tal vez me vio incapaz de componerme. – Tráele por favor un té verde con miel. Seguro lo necesita.

La volteé a ver como si estuviera loca, mientras sentía como me ardía toda la cara.

-Por supuesto- dijo Finn y lo anotó enseguida.

Después les tomó la orden a las demás y se fue. Las chicas se burlaron de mi tal y como lo imaginé, y cuando Finn regresó con nuestras bebidas, me guiñó el ojo y se acerco un poco a mí.

-Nos vemos mañana. Mercedes me dio tu dirección. Greenwich Village, a las nueve. ¿ Esta bien?

- Claro- dije, sorprendida y por fin sonreí cuando lo vi irse.

El martes por la tarde entré en una boutique de Prada antes de volver a mi departamento para arreglarme para mi cita con Finn. Estaba nerviosa y me preocupaba que ahora las marcas y las tiendas fueran lo que me ayudaran a calmarme. Antes eran los musicales. Pero vivir con tus amigas en Nueva York tiene su efecto. Caminar todos los días por sus calles te inspiran a ser una persona con estilo.

Justamente en mi fiesta de graduación en Julliard, las chicas y yo tomamos más de la cuenta y cuando entraron a mi habitación, nunca supe con exactitud cómo, pero quemaron todas mis faldas, calcetines y suéteres auténticos. Las maldecí un año entero por eso, pero después Mercedes me presentó el mundo de Valentino, Chanel, Dior, Gucci,Prada… y mi vida cambió.

Salí de la boutique, sintiéndome como Sarah Jessica Parker,¡ qué más quisiera yo!, y me subí a un taxi que me llevara a Greenwich Village.

-Suficiente- le dije a Quinn, mientras trataba según ella de transformarme. – Esto no son los Tonys, no tengo que disfrazarme, y si mal no recuerdo, a Finn le gustan las chicas naturales.

-No te atrevas a meterte con una mujer embarazada- me amenazó.- Estás quedando genial y no pareces exagerada ni un poco. Estoy usando esa nueva tendencia que le llaman "al natural".

-Mmm… ni tan nueva- la contradije- Tiene más de diez años.

-Eres demasiado aguafiestas.

-Bueno, tampoco quiero que piense que me arreglé así para él.

-¡Pero si es verdad!- gritó Quinn, mientras me ponía más rímel.

-¡Por favor, Quinn!¡ Suficiente rímel!

Me pusé una blusa de Roberto Cavalli, y una falda de Stella McCarthney, y para complementar, mis bebes, los tacones Louboutin. Quinn se fue al poco rato y me senté en la mesa de la cocina mientras esperaba a mi cita.

Estaba viendo videos divertidos en YouTube en mi celular y entonces sonó el timbre.

Me paré torpemente y abrí la puerta. Y ahí estaba. Tan hermoso como siempre.

-Tuve un poco de problema con los gorilas que vigilan este edificio- dijo Finn- pero estoy bien. Salí ileso.

Le sonreí y me miro profundamente. Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos y después el volvió a hablar.

-¿Lista?- me preguntó

-Lista.- le aseguré.

Al bajar nos encontramos con un taxi y Finn me abrió la puerta, y después entro él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunté.

-No pienso decirte nada- me dijo- Lo que único que te voy a pedir es que te relajes y que espero que disfrutes de todo.

Nos fuimos acercando más al corazón de Manhattan, y pasamos por Central Park, cuando me di cuenta de que el taxi se estaba deteniendo.

-¿No vamos a cenar en Central Park, verdad?

Finn rió.

-No, pero el lugar está muy cerca de aquí.

Le pagó al taxista y de nuevo me ayudó a salir. Entonces me tomo de la mano y no hice más que sonreír.

Finalmente llegamos a un restaurante muy bello. La decoración estaba divina, muy minimalista y de estilo vintage, sin embargo el lugar era muy pequeño. Finn me condujo hacia el jardín, donde también había mesas, y sacó la silla para que yo me sentara. Miré a mi alrededor admirada. Todo estaba cubierto de lucecitas y había música de fondo. Un mesero se acercó para poner mi bolsa en un perchero y servirnos vino.

-Estas hermosa- me dijo Finn.

Me sonroje y baje la vista.

-Gracias. Tu también te ves muy bien.

Finn soltó una sonora carcajada y después nos volvimos a mirar. Pasaron segundos, tal vez minutos y no apartamos la vista. Me perdí en sus ojos y sentí en mi corazón que todo esto estaba bien, que estaba en el lugar indicado. De pronto me sentí completa. Seguro, había mucho de qué hablar, pero estábamos empezando otra vez, y no iba a dejar que nada lo arruinara. Bajo la luz de la luna y sintiendo la fuerza de la mirada de Finn, agradecí de haberlo encontrado de nuevo y amarlo de esta forma, y sobre todo, por lo mismo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, ser correspondida.¿ A quién le importaba lo que pasara mañana?. Ya había llegado el momento de volver a ver a la única persona que me había enseñado a amar y la más importante en mi vida. Solo dejaríamos que las cosas se dieran. Era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**¿Y? Bueno, una cosa, yo advertí que tuve un leve bloqueo :). De todas formas, espero que les haya gustado. Y esperen los proximos capítulos, las cosas se van a poner mejores!. Tengo ya planeado hasta un epílogo y lo que más me gusta es que en cada capítulo les aseguro se van a encontrar con cosas diferentes, sin embargo, les vuelvo a repetir que les voy a pedir que me perdonen si algunas veces estoy muy lenta. Espero que al final todas mis ideas sean de suagrado. Y ahora si, sin más, les pido por favor reviews!. Se los voy a agradecer mucho!. Nos seguimos leyendo!...**


	6. Situaciones Incómodas

**Heeeeey! Me doy cuenta de algo: después de un bloqueo, mucha inspiración te llega. Jajajaja. Bueno, debo admitir que son las 12 de la noche pero tenía que publicar ya el sexto capítulo. La verdad a mi me ha encantado y espero que a ustedes también. Les debo advertir que este capitulo contiene cosas un poco más subidas de tono, aunque nada de que preocuparse, y algunas cosas tal vez les van a sorprender, sobre todo las que yo nunca me imagine que escribiria. Como sea, no exageré mucho. Más bien me pareció divertido y de hecho una parte esta inspirada precisamente en una escena de Samantha y Carrie en Sex and The City. Pueden verlas en YouTube, yo me muero de la risa :). Pero bueno, los dejaré leer y de una vez les aviso que el próximo capitulo lo publicaré MAÑANA!, pero por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews, porque mientras más tenga, les aseguro que los capítulos van a estar más pronto. Bueno eso es todo. Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :). Tampoco me pertenecen las marcas que menciono :D.**

**

* * *

**

El viernes por la mañana me levanté con optimismo. Desde mi cita con Finn el martes por la noche, no recuerdo haberme sentido así de feliz. Y no, no nos besamos inmediatamente, pero ya estábamos a punto de dar ese paso, probablemente para nuestra próxima cita. Hasta ahora, había hablado con él dos veces y era increíble. Nos pasábamos en el teléfono por horas, y su compañía era maravillosa.

Este descanso me estaba sirviendo después de todo, aunque debo admitir que si extrañaba Broadway, pero Rachel Berry no va a aceptar cualquier proyecto. Tiene que ser una obra que me atrape, y hasta ahora ni Kate ni yo estábamos de acuerdo con las ofertas.

Por la noche, Mercedes, Quinn y yo fuimos a casa de Tina a jugar cartas, y yo iba perdiendo.

-¡No tengo más que apostar! – me quejé. -¿Quieren mi sostén?

- Asqueroso- dijo Quinn.

- Es un Marc Jacobs- comenté.

-Ponlo – dijo Mercedes.

-¿ Estás loca? Prefiero perder esta tontería- dije.

-Como quieras.

-¿Y cómo vas con Finn?- me preguntó Tina, como de pasada.

- Bien, bien- dije, un poco seria.

- ¿ Ya llegaron a la tercera base?- me preguntó Mercedes.

De pronto todas me voltearon a ver y se olvidaron del juego.

-Ni siquiera me ha besado- dije con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, Rachel. Lo va a hacer un día de estos- comentó Tina- a veces los hombres pueden ser tan lentos.

En ese momento Artie salió de la cocina y rodó hasta nosotras con un plato que parecía tener un sándwich.

-¿Qué les parece chicas?- nos preguntó - Es una invención mía. Su nombre es Artielicious.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-¿Ahora te dieron ganas de ser chef?

Artie nos vio con cara de decepción y murmuró algo para sí, mientras se iba hacia la habitación de él y Tina.

-Enseguida vuelvo, chicas- avisó Tina y siguió a su esposo.

-¿Han tenido problemas?- preguntó Quinn.

- Seguramente se sintió mal. Saben que prácticamente le dijimos que su sándwich apestaba, pero además, Tina me ha dicho que no han tenido sexo en semanas. – dijo Mercedes.

-¿Y eso es malo?- pregunté.

-Rachel, ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho?- me preguntó Quinn.

Me puse a pensar. Dios mio. Solo una. Hace once años, después del baile de graduación, con Finn. Como si de por sí no tuviera muchas, encontré otra razón para considerarme una fracasada. Tal vez no era virgen, pero hace mucho que no tenía intimidad, y para la mayoría de las mujeres exitosas de Nueva York eso era parte de sus actividades. De todas formas no era como que lo necesitara. No necesitaba contarle mi vida sexual a nadie.

-Una, ya se los había dicho- dije y las chicas entendieron que ese era el fin de la conversación.

Entonces oímos las voces de Artie y Tina. Estaban hablando en su habitación y no entendíamos como es que los podíamos escuchar, pero entonces Mercedes nos señaló la barra del recibidor. Ahí estaba el radio que le ponían a Danny cuando estaba dormido, y en caso de que se despertara, lo podían escuchar.

-Yo también quiero- decía Artie

-Hagámoslo. Aquí. Ahora.

-Tina, tus amigas te están esperando en la sala…

-No importa- murmuraba Tina.

- Dios mío, yo no puedo oír esto- exclamó Quinn y se paró para apagar el radio.

-¡Espera!- la detuvo Mercedes.

- Eres una pervertida- le dijo.

La "conversación" de Artie y Tina continuó. De pronto oímos un gemido de Tina. Las cosas se estaban poniendo más intensas. Por fin, Mercedes se hartó y tomó su copa de vino.

-Tengo un plan. Sígueme, Rachel.

-¿Y yo qué?- preguntó Quinn, ofendida.

- Tu quédate aquí, enseguida volvemos.

Nos paramos de la mesa y Mercedes me volteó a ver.

-Rachel, sígueme la corriente y has como que tratas de detenerme.

Asentí y entonces Mercedes abrió la puerta del cuarto.

Ambos, Artie y Tina se sobresaltaron y se separaron inmediatamente.

-Oh, perdón- dijo Mercedes, riendo y dándole un trago a su copa.- Creo que… estoy un poco…¿borracha?

Me volteó a ver para que yo asintiera. Obviamente estaba actuando.

-Sí, disculpen, chicos- continué. –Vámonos, Mercedes.

Ambas nos atacamos de la risa silenciosamente al salir de la habitación. Quinn ya había apagado el radio.

-Estaban haciendo lo sucio- le avisó Mercedes.

Quinn puso su cara de asco de nuevo.

Unos minutos después, una apenada Tina regresó con nosotras.

Mercedes tuvo que seguir fingiendo que estaba borracha, y Tina me pidió que olvidara eso y seguimos jugando. Al final, Quinn resultó la ganadora.

* * *

Salimos de la casa de Tina faltando quince minutos para las doce, y Mercedes y yo nos paramos enfrente de un local de muebles para platicar.

-Mira lo que tengo aquí- dijo riéndose y abrió su bolsa. Sacó un cigarrillo.

-Yo no fumo- le avisé.

-Ya lo sé, tampoco tomabas y ahora eres una alcohólica- me dijo con tono de broma, aunque en una parte era cierto, pero tampoco como para ser alcohólica.

Me hice la ofendida y entonces soltó otra carcajada.

-Yo tampoco fumo, pero Maxime me dio a probar el otro día en la boutique, ¡y se siente genial!. Es liberador.

Me le quedé viendo al cigarro por un momento,¿ no sería eso….?. Mercedes lo prendió y fumó.

-Exquisito- dijo.

-Bien. Tú ganas- dije y lo tomé.

Me lo puse en los labios e inhalé. ¡Mercedes tenía razón!. Era una sensación rara, pero… algo así como fantástica. Seguimos fumando y nos empezamos a reír como idiotas, y entonces una patrulla de policía se paró enfrente de nosotras.

Vi el cigarrillo por un momento, lo pisé y después lo aventé a un bote de basura que estaba ahí. Mercedes y yo pusimos cara de niñas buenas.

El oficial, un tipo de baja estatura y regordete, con cara de estúpido nos observó de arriba abajo.

-Veo que estaban fumando hace un momento, señoritas- nos dijo.

-Si señor- le respondió Mercedes, tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-Eso no tiene nada de malo- comenté, aunque nadie me hubiera preguntado.

-Por supuesto que no, señorita- me dijo el policía.- Pero ha habido casos de personas que ingieren marihuana en la calle, y la disfrazan como si fuera tabaco.

- No es nuestro caso- dijo Mercedes.

Las dos nos volteamos a ver y por poco nos reímos.

El oficial nos volvió a examinar, y después se destensó.

-Bien- dijo- Están fuera de problemas, pero es muy sospechoso ver a dos mujeres fumando a estas horas en lugares públicos. Es mejor si no vuelve a suceder. ¿Me entendieron?

-Sí, señor- respondimos al mismo tiempo.

El oficial nos miró por última vez y después se fue.

Entonces Mercedes y yo nos pudimos atacar de la risa.

-Pero enserio, Mercedes,¿ no era marihuana?- le pregunté.

-No tonta, lo hubiera sabido.

Me le quedé viendo extrañadamente, y Mercedes se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.

-Mira, un taxi. ¡Taxi!- gritó y finalmente nos fuimos de ahí.

* * *

Mi nuevo tipo de relación con Finn iba muy bien. Ya hablábamos casi todos los días y yo ya no podía esperar a nuestra próxima cita. Mercedes me dijo que si las cosas no iban rápido, yo tenía que tomar el control. Por lo que una tarde, ella, Tina, Quinn y yo fuimos a Victoria´s Secret con el propósito de comprarme nueva lencería. Para mí era embarazoso. Era peor que ser una puberta a la que llevan por primera vez a comprar un sujetador. O qué a una adolescente que va a comprar tampones y toallas femeninas, o todavía más vergonzoso, comprar anticonceptivos. Me preguntaba si a las chicas les urgía tanto que volviera a estar activa. A mí lo que más me importaba era estar con Finn. Él y solo él. Estaba muy enamorada, y yo sabía que él también, y no necesitábamos tener sexo para demostrárnoslo. Antes que nada, sería bueno que primero nos besáramos. Bueno, eso no sucedía aun. Definitivamente las cosas estaban lentas. Por eso no me negué, aunque tampoco me parecía la idea más brillante.

Después de dos horas, las chicas y yo escogimos dos babydolls, y yo me compré aparte varias bragas y sostenes que estaban en oferta. ¿Y qué?. Las chicas tenemos necesidades.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento dejé las bolsas en la mesa de la entrada. Ya las subiría a mi habitación luego.

Al día siguiente por la mañana me reuní con Kate en un Starbucks para discutir unos asuntos, y al salir me encontré con Finn.

-Hola- me saludó- te ves bien. ¿Vienes a tomar cáfe?

-Si- respondí- Vine a reunirme con mi asistente. ¿Y tú qué haces por aquí?

-Solo venía a dar un paseo. Ya he terminado unas cosas que estaba arreglando en mi despacho de la cafetería y hoy cerramos temprano. ¿Vas a hacer algo?

-Pues…- comencé. En realidad, hoy tenía uno de los famosos cocteles que ofrecía Mercedes en su casa, aunque yo cambiaría mil veces eso por estar un momento con Finn Hudson. Pero entonces recordé que le había prometido a Mercedes que iba a asistir. Aún así, no me quise dar por vencida con Finn y se me ocurrió una idea.

- Hay un cóctel en casa de Mercedes por la tarde- continué- pero me gustaría que tú me acompañaras.

Finn rió.

-Lo haría, Rachel. Pero no creo que esté invitado. A esos eventos solo va gente rica y famosa. Me vería como un idiota.

-¡Por favor!- exclamé- Es Mercedes, nuestra compañera en glee. Y va a estar Quinn y Noah, que supongo tienes mucho de no ver, además de Artie y Tina. Va a ser divertido. Siempre puedes darte cuenta de cuál celebridad es la más borracha y cual se roba más los canapés, y… necesito un acompañante- le dije.

Finn me sonrió por un minuto y supe que lo había convencido.

-Cuenta conmigo- me dijo.

Lo abracé como agradecimiento y después me di cuenta que hubiera sido mejor si lo hubiera besado, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Tenía que darse por sí solo y ser un momento perfecto.

Los dos decidimos compartir un taxi y yo le aseguré a Finn que no tenía que cambiarse de ropa ni nada. Estaba muy elegante y muy guapo con el pantalón de vestir, la camiseta y el saco que llevaba puesto. No recordó de que marca eran, pero yo lo revise y la camisa era Hugo Boss, más su conjunto era Ermenegildo Zegna.

Llegamos a mi edificio y yo le dije que me iba a arreglar rápidamente y así nos podríamos ir al cóctel. Él asintió. Me di cuenta de que me miraba con ternura.

Entonces entramos a mi departamento, y yo olvidé algo que tenía a la vista en la mesa de la entrada. Tres bolsas de Victoria´s Secret. Con calzones visibles. Me empezaron a temblar las rodillas. ¡Maldición!. Ese pequeño detalle…

Afortunadamente, Finn no les prestó demasiada atención y se limitó a contemplar mi departamento.

-Enseguida vuelvo- le dije.

-Está bien- me contestó.

Tomé las bolsas y fui a mi habitación, y las aventé en la cama.

Regresé rápidamente hacia la entrada con una sonrisa culpable en la cara. Por su expresión, supuse que Finn sí se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocurrido, pero no mencionamos nada.

Lo dejé solo de nuevo para arreglarme y le prometí ser rápida. Y yo sabía que así sería. Ya había dejado listo mi vestido- un Oscar De La Renta de cóctel púrpura- y después de ponérmelo, me recogí el cabello. Tacones Louboutin, por supuesto, aunque esta vez eran otros diferentes a los de siempre, y me maquillé de una forma muy sencilla. Joyas de Chopard y… como dicen en Francia…J'étais prêt! .Esperaba que le gustara a Finn.

-¡Te ves increíble!- me dijo, claramente impresionado. Sonreí, orgullosa de conseguir mi objetivo y después me ofreció su brazo para irnos.

Le dije a Finn que tampoco quería llegar tan temprano a casa de Mercedes, así que él sugirió que diéramos un paseo antes. Mientras pasábamos por las calles neoyorkinas, tuvimos una pequeña plática acerca de la ciudad.

-Supongo que el Madison Square Garden es tu lugar favorito en Nueva York.

-Pues si- respondió Finn, riendo- Pero me encanta Times Square.

- A mi también- le dije.

Y ahí me di cuenta de algo más que me pasaba con Finn y que por eso me encantaba. Con él podía ser yo misma. Él nunca me iba a juzgar o tratar de cambiarme. _Pero aun no me quieres besar, Hudson, _pensé. _Pero está bien. Estoy dispuesta a esperar todo el tiempo. Después de todo, de alguna forma he sobrevivido tantos años. _

Finn y yo terminamos de pasear por la Gran Manzana, y fue increíble. Al final de la tarde, mientras nos adentrábamos en el departamento de Mercedes en la Quinta Avenida, el asunto de los calzones parecía olvidado.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Too much? Jajaja. De hecho, algo gracioso es que no encontraba un buen título, pero al leerlo, me di cuenta de que tenía muchas situaciones incomodas, asi que me pareció perfecto! Jajaja. Bueno, me gustaría saber de verdad que les pareció y por favor, se los pido, con todo y mis ojeras, y con la promesa de un capítulo más en camino... dejen REVIEWS! :D (Si no es una molestia, claro). ¡Quiero saber su opinión!. Y esperen mucho más... esto va para largo, y como había dicho anteriormente, se van a encontrar con cosas muy diferentes en cada capitulo, asi que ¿ quieren más? ¡Haganmelo saber! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	7. El Cóctel

**Heeey! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo. Les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado pronto, pero espero que los proximos días tenga más tiempo. El próximo capítulo problablemente estará para mitad de semana. Y de este les puedo decir que al principio no me convencía mucho, pero al final terminé amandolo! jaja. Y la verdad que con todo lo que está pasando en Glee y lo que le está pasando a Finchel, no estaba muy inspirada y no tenía muchas ganas de escribir, pero ya se me paso! :P. En fin, los dejaré leer. No se olviden de dejar REVIEWS! Porfavor! Me harían el día :) ! Y de nuevo muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Disfruten...**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo. Sin embargo, en este capítulo hay varios personajes que sí son míos :)...**

**

* * *

**

Llegamos a el cóctel y cuando entramos, literalmente, todos nos voltearon a ver. Yo iba tomada del brazo de Finn, y los dos intercambiamos sonrisas.

Llegamos hasta donde estaban Mercedes, Quinn y Tina, y ni siquiera ellas podían ocultar su asombro.

-Hola, chicas- las saludé- Invité a Finn para que fuera mi acompañante.

Finn se acercó a saludarlas.

-Genial- dijo Mercedes.

-¡Artie!- gritó Tina.

En ese momento llegó y murmuró una grosería cuando vio a Finn.

-¡Pero si eres tú!- exclamó.

Finn le sonrió y los dos se abrazaron.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, amigo?- le preguntó Artie.

-En todas partes- contestó Finn.- Siento haberme perdido tu boda.

-No te preocupes-dijo Artie- Tenemos aún el video. ¿Estás viviendo en Nueva York?

-Si…

Mercedes me jaló y me dijo que los dejáramos hablar. Le señalé a Finn que me iba a ir con las chicas y él asintió. Al poco tiempo se encontró con Noah y esté lo cargó, dándole un gran abrazo. Me pregunto si Noah ya se encontraba borracho. Probablemente sí.

La fiesta se desarrollaba en el patio del edificio y la decoración era elegantísima. Llegamos a la barra e inmediatamente nos encontramos a Maxime, el amigo y socio de Mercedes de origen francés.

Entonces empezamos a platicar y por un momento perdí de vista a Finn.

-Rachel, te ves preciosa , ¡y ese hombre está divino!, ¿dónde lo conseguiste, amiga?- me preguntó Maxime.

-Nos conocemos desde la preparatoria- respondí- Fuimos novios, y resulta que nos volvimos a encontrar.

-¡Qué romántico!-exclamó.

En ese momento, Artie llegó hasta donde estábamos nosotras.

-Quinn, tu marido esta diciéndole imprudencias a Finn, y necesita parar.

-Maldita sea- murmuró Quinn y llegó hasta donde estaban los chicos.

-¿Está hablando de sus videos triple X?- preguntó Tina.

-No- contestó Artie- Está hablando de Rachel.

-¿De mi?- pregunté atemorizada.

Artie asintió.

-¡Ese hombre es un problema!- exclamó Maxime.

-Oh, Dios mío.- dije, en leve estado de shock.

Corrí hacia donde se encontraban, y Quinn estaba jalando a Puckerman.

-Pero te lo digo enserio…-decía Noah, completamente borracho- Esta chica Rachel se muere por ti. Siempre se la pasaba extrañándote.

-Esta bien, Noah. Para.- le ordenó Quinn.

Finn me miró sonriendo y yo tragué saliva.

-Bien. Suficiente- dije y en ese momento me acerqué y le di una cachetada a Noah. -¡Cállate!

Noah compuso una expresión perpleja en su rostro, pero al final supe que se callaría.

-Lo siento, Quinn-le murmuré.

-No te preocupes- me respondió.

-Finn, ¿quieres ir a alguna parte en especial?-pregunté.

-Sí- contestó- Salgamos de aquí.

Mientras llegamos a la barra, quise arreglar las cosas.

-Finn, de verdad lo siento…

-No te disculpes-me interrumpió- la verdad es que Puck estaba bastante pasado de copas.

-Pues sí, pero… dijo la verdad.

De pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron, y yo vi en sus ojos un leve asomo de tristeza y duda.

-Rachel, yo…

-No-interrumpí- no quiero que te sientas mal por mí. Si el destino nos volvió a unir fue por algo, y tengo la suficiente confianza para decir que estamos comenzando de nuevo.

Entonces la tensión se rompió y los dos reímos.

Nos volvimos a mirar por un momento y me di cuenta de que Finn se estaba acercando. Su rostro estaba a muy pocos centímetros del mío y juré que me iba a besar…

-¡Rachel!¡Finn!

¡¿Ahora quién demonios era?. Tina, claro. Mi ilusión se pinchó como un globo.

Finn y yo nos separamos.

-¿Qué pasa, Tina?- le pregunté débilmente.

Era increíble. Cuando Finn se animaba a besarme, alguien nos interrumpía.

-Lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo? –preguntó.

-No, para nada- dije con sarcasmo. Finn soltó una carcajada.

-Solo les quería preguntar si habían visto a Artie, pero olvídenlo.

Le sonreí histéricamente, y se fue enseguida.

Finn y yo estábamos volviendo a lo nuestro, pero entonces me distrajo una risotada cerca de nosotros. Volteé a ver y ahí estaba Artie. Pero no estaba solo. Y no tenía una acompañante cualquiera. Era Denna Davicci. Otra estrella de Broadway. Menos talentosa que yo, sin ningún premio Tony y además muy desagradable. Fue compañera mía en Chicago, y ella hizo el papel de Roxie Hart. Supongo que lo consiguió simplemente por ser rubia. Fue un alivio dejarla de ver, ya que en los ensayos siempre terminábamos discutiendo, pero ella siempre fingía frente a otros, creo yo para aprovecharse de mi creciente popularidad. Cuando recibí mi premio usó sus lágrimas de cocodrilo para que la cámara la tomara a ella mientras lloraba falsamente durante mi discurso. Tiene fama de meterse con los productores para que le den papeles. Y ahora estaba coqueteando con Artie. Con razón Tina no lo encontraba. Nos vio a Finn y a mí y rápidamente se acercó, dejando a Artie solo. Ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que Mercedes la dejó pasar. Traté de poner buena cara y acerqué a Finn hacía mi. Él se extrañó un poco por lo que hice pero no se quejó.

-¡Rachel!- Denna sonrió falsamente y me saludó.

Yo también la saludé, solo por cortesía.

-Ya varias semanas sin verte…- comenzó. Pero entonces se percató de la presencia de Finn, y para ella era alguien nuevo. Sus ojos se iluminaron inmediatamente.

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu… acompañante?- me preguntó.

Le sonreí a Finn para que fuera paciente, y vi por un nanosegundo como Denna se arreglaba disimuladamente el busto y se bajaba un poco el vestido para que sus implantes sobresalieran. Agh. Era una corriente cualquiera.

-Denna, él es Finn Hudson. Es… amigo mío, y Finn… ella es Denna Davicci, es también actriz -dije.

-Mmm… nunca habías hablado de él- comentó Denna.

-Bueno, nos acabamos de reencontrar- contesté.

- Oh,¡ qué lindo!- dijo y yo reprimí las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco.

Denna le dio la mano a Finn para que se la besara, y en cambio él solamente la apretó fuerte. Traté de no echarme a reír. Denna no parecía muy contenta.

Entonces Mercedes nos vio y dejó a Tina y Artie, que estaban discutiendo, seguramente porque él estaba antes con Denna y llego a donde estábamos nosotros. Me guiñó un ojo a espaldas de Denna y supe que iba a hacer algo para sacárnosla de encima.

-Hola chicos- dijo Mercedes- Hola, Denna. Disculpen. Solo quería avisarte, Denna, que el productor Keith Sanders está aquí. Acaba de llegar.

Todos fijamos la vista en la entrada y un señor de unos setenta años con un traje blanco y un bastón llegó acompañado de dos mujeres. Denna soltó una débil risita.

-Bueno, me tendrán que disculpar- dijo- Tengo que saludar al productor Sanders. El fue quién me dio mi primera oportunidad en el teatro St. James. ¡Hasta luego!.

-Adiós- le dije mientras se alejaba.

Entonces Mercedes y yo nos atacamos de risa y Finn nos observó como si estuviéramos locas. Inmediatamente compuse mi expresión, pero Mercedes todavía seguía riendo.

-Lo siento, Finn- dijo- Esa mujer es simplemente insoportable.

-¿Entonces porque la invitaste?- le pregunté.

-Creo que hice la lista mientras estaba borracha- dijo con toda tranquilidad- y nunca volví a revisarla.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros y yo tosí para que se diera cuenta de que Finn aún estaba perdido.

-Trabaja en Broadway- explicó.

- Si, y fue compañera mía en el musical que acabo de terminar, Chicago- continué yo- Y es insoportable.

-Es una zorra- dijo Mercedes, para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Finn rió de nuevo.

-Bien, creo que ya entiendo- dijo.

Al poco tiempo llegó Kate, mi asistente, y se la presenté a Finn. A él le pareció muy simpática, y a sus espaldas, Kate me levantó el dedo en señal de aprobación. Entonces llegó Mercedes de nuevo hasta donde nos encontrábamos, seguida de Quinn y Noah, ¡que estaba llorando!, y muy abrazado de Quinn. Mercedes parecía preocupada, mientras Quinn tenía cara de que quería que la tierra se la tragara. Noah, en cambio, tenía su rostro hundido en el cuello de su esposa y murmuraba palabras ininteligibles mientras lloraba descontroladamente.

-¿Está bien Noah?- preguntó Kate.

- Bebió más de lo que debía y ahora está en la etapa del llanto- explicó Quinn de mal humor.

-Oh.

-Chicos, de casualidad, ¿han visto a Artie y a Tina?- preguntó Mercedes.

-No- respondimos a coro.

-No están por ningún lado- continuó.

-Tú estabas con ellos hace un rato- dije

-Si- contestó- pero los dejé para irme con ustedes, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Es muy grave que estén perdidos?-preguntó Kate.

-Pues…no- contestó Mercedes- pero tengo que estar al pendiente de todos mis invitados. Y Tina es una de mis mejores amigas, no se pudo haber ido así como así.

-Tal vez deberíamos buscarlos dentro del edificio-sugirió Finn.

-Podemos dividirnos-propusé.

-Yo me quedo a esperarlos aquí con Noah- dijo Quinn.

Noah soltó un leve gemido, pero asintió.

-De acuerdo. Vamos.

Finn me tomó de la mano y le sonreí, entonces nos dirigimos a los baños de los pasillos del edificio. Mercedes se fue a las cocinas y Kate revisó en el mini bar. Finn entró al baño de hombres y a los quince segundos volvió a salir, preocupado.

-Nada-dijo.

Tocó mi turno y abrí la puerta que llevaba el letrero de Damas, y para nuestra sorpresa, estaba abierta.

-Oh, Dios mío, ¡mis ojos! –grité.

-Oh,¡ por el amor de…! -exclamó Finn.- Maldición.

Frente a nosotros, estaban Artie y Tina, ella sentada en el lavado con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo. Fue una imagen asquerosa.

Artie estaba murmurando palabras que eran mucho más corrientes que una bolsa imitación de Louis Vuitton.

Tina se mostraba incomoda y nerviosa y le dio una cachetada a su marido para que se diera cuenta de que no estaban solos. Artie volteó y su cara se volvió roja como un tomate. Entonces los dos se separaron y él rodó hasta donde no pudiéramos verlo. Finn inmediatamente me tapó los ojos. Reí a pesar de estar en tan incómoda situación y le di un codazo.

-No se te ocurra ver de más- le susurré en el oído.

Tina se bajó del lavabo y entonces Artie volvió a su lado, los dos con las cabezas bajas.

-No pensamos que iban a venir aquí- dijo Tina.

-Lo sentimos mucho, chicos- murmuró Artie.

-¿En qué estaban pensando cuando se les ocurrió eso?- pregunté, en tono serio.

Tina levantó la cabeza.

-Simplemente…sucedió- dijo apenada.

Finn suspiró, como dejando escapar el susto.

-Bueno, de igual forma les pedimos disculpas nosotros por… bueno, Mercedes los estaba buscando y nos ofrecimos a ayudar.-dijo.

Asentí.

-De acuerdo. Vamos- dijo Artie débilmente.

-Lo siento- repitió Tina.

Salimos detrás de ellos y Finn les prometió que no diríamos nada. Entonces nos reunimos con los demás.

-¡Al fin están aquí!- exclamó Mercedes y los cuatro sonreímos culpables.

Después de eso, la fiesta siguió bien y Tina y Artie se ofrecieron a darles un aventón a Quinn y a Noah, quien ya estaba dormitando.

Me despedí de las chicas y quedamos de hablarnos el día de mañana para hacer planes.

Al salir, Finn me tomó de la mano y yo apreté la suya fuerte.

Paró a un taxi que pasaba por ahí y de nuevo me ayudó a subir. Entonces en la radio oímos una canción que los dos conocíamos muy bien.

_Just a small town girl  
Livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Just a city boy  
Born and raised in south Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
A smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on…

Los dos sonreímos y agradecí por ese momento. Nada en el mundo me podía hacer más feliz.

Cuando llegamos a Greenwich Village y nos detuvimos en mi departamento, volvimos a hablar.

-Después de todo-dije-creo que fue una tarde interesante.

-Para ser mí primer cóctel estuvo bien- comentó Finn.

Solté una carcajada.

Le pagó al taxi y cuando bajamos me volvió a tomar de las manos. Esta vez las dos.

-Escucha…- me dijo- sé que tal vez no sea mucho tu ambiente, pero este viernes hay un juego de los Yankees… y no sé si te gustaría ir conmigo. La verdad es que… quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, y probablemente sea el peor lugar para tener una cita, pero es divertido salir juntos, y nunca se sabe que aventuras nos encontremos en el camino.

Le sonreí suspicaz y el bajo la vista, soltando una risa nerviosa. Me pareció algo muy tierno.

-Claro que me encantaría ir al juego contigo- le dije- Solo que me tendrías que explicar todo, porque, honestamente, no sé nada de baseball.

-No hay problema- dijo.

-De acuerdo. Bueno, creo que sería mejor que entrara…-comencé.

-Sí, sí, claro- asintió algo distraído.

-Nos vemos luego-le dije.

-Sí, yo paso por ti el viernes- me avisó.

-Perfecto- concluí mientras me acercaba a la puerta.

Finn no me dejaba de mirar y yo tampoco aparté la vista, por lo que olvidé que la entrada del edificio tenía diez escalones. Como era de suponerse, me tropecé y me fui de bruces contra el pavimento. Que llevara tacones no ayudaba mucho. En un instante Finn estaba a mi lado y me ayudo a pararme. Yo me moría de vergüenza. Pude sentir mi rostro sonrojado y deseé que me tragara la tierra.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó Finn, un poco asustado.

-Sí- respondí- Creo que solo me raspé un poco mi rodilla- mencioné, revisando mis piernas.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- insistió.

-No, no te preocupes- lo calmé- llegando me limpio y me pongo un curita.

-¿Segura?- preguntó.

Asentí.

-Estoy bien. Nos vemos.

Me volvió a mirar a los ojos y en ese momento la vergüenza desapareció, para mi gran alivio. La herida ni siquiera me dolía. Al ver a Finn me olvidé de todo lo demás.

-Hasta luego- dijo.

-Hasta luego- repetí.

Entonces abrí la puerta y él se fue alejando poco a poco, pero mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente e inmediatamente le mandó una instrucción a mi cabeza.

-¡Finn!- le grité.

Él volteó a verme de nuevo y yo corrí hacia él, esta vez prestando atención a los escalones.

Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él envolvió mi cintura con los suyos. Entonces lo besé. Y en un nanosegundo, él empezó a responder. Fue un beso largo y profundo. Absolutamente de otro mundo. No sabía si se debía a que había pasado mucho tiempo, o había alguna otra razón, pero estaba segura de que este beso era mucho mejor que cualquier otro. Mientras sentía sus dulces labios acariciar suavemente los míos, volví a recordar los momentos vividos en McKinley High, y en especial en Lima, y deseé con todo mi corazón que esta vez nada ni nadie apartara a Finn Hudson de mi lado. Ni siquiera yo misma.

Cuando por fin nos separamos, pude ver su sonrisa perfecta, y agradecí que no estuviera arrepentido. Le devolví la sonrisa y nos despedimos, prometiendo que hablaríamos mañana.

Cuando entré finalmente al edificio, una de mis vecinas, Lilly, me interceptó de lejos.

-¡Dios mío, Rachel!.¡¿Qué te pasó en la rodilla?- me gritó desde otro pasillo.

-¡Nada de qué preocuparse!- respondí- ¡Buenas noches!

Entré a mi departamento y tomé el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Revisé mi rodilla y ¡vaya! Estaba sangrando. Debería sentir al menos una pequeña punzada de dolor. Pero no. Mi cuerpo estaba cálido gracias a los latidos de mi corazón. Me puse una curita y me desvestí, me puse mi pijama y me desmaquillé.

Las luces nocturnas de Nueva York estaban en todo su esplendor, y estoy segura de qué se reflejaron hasta la ventana de mi habitación, donde yo dormí esa noche con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¡Haganmelo saber porfavor! Tardé horas y creo, supongo, salió bien. Espero saber su opinión. Debo confesar que el beso Finchel lo tenía planeado para el próximo capítulo, pero recibí varios mensajitos y vi sus reviews, y decidí que no los iba a hacer esperar más. No estaba muy segura, pero al final creo que fue lo que más me gusto. No se que les pareció a ustedes. De verdad espero tenerles el próximo capítulo en unos días, en caso de que no sea así, estaré publicando cada fin de semana. Cualquier cosa, avisenme! Estaré disponible todos los días. Y bueno, solo les pido por favor si no es una molestia, que me dejen sus reviews, y sin nada más por ahora... Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	8. Amor En Juego

**Holaaaaa! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Por fin el octavo capítulo (ALELUYAAAA),ahora, debo mencionar que el título es literal, no va a haber problemas con Finchel, no se asusten jaja, y como recordaran donde nos quedamos en el capítulo anterior, Finn invitó a Rachel a un partido de los Yankees. La verdad es que no se mucho de beisbol, por lo que no me concentré mucho en el partido, en lugar de eso, hay más FINCHEL!. ¿Quién lloro también en el último episodio de glee? Rachel es mi idola, definitivamente. Y ahora lo confirmo: Finn sigue amando a Rachel! Yay! Bueno, en fin, espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo, porque la verdad, yo no soy una persona de deportes, así que bueno, fue divertido ponerlo como tema central. Espero que les guste, y haganmelo saber por favor dejando reviews!. De una vez lo aviso, todos los capítulos los voy a publicar los fines de semana, si entre la semana tengo tiempo libre e inspiración, cosa que sinceramente no creo, pero que espero, tendrán los capítulos antes, asi que ya saben, aunque pronto saldré de vacaciones, espero estar disponible. pero bueno, ya fue suficiente. No se olviden de los reviews que harían toda mi semana completa! :D y ahora si, los dejaré leer...**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :):**

**

* * *

**

Por la mañana al levantarme, me hice un café y vi el reloj. Nueve con cinco minutos. Vaya, me había despertado temprano. Todavía tenía grabados en mi mente los momentos de ayer, y me gustaba volver a revivirlos. Toqué mis labios y sonreí al recordar el contacto que tuvieron con los de Finn, después de tantos años. Tomé una galleta de avena y estaba dispuesta a sentarme, cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunté al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Rachel. – Era Tina. Se escuchaba preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunté.

-Quiero pedirte una disculpa de nuevo por lo de ayer.

-No te preocupes.-le dije- Aunque hubiera preferido no presenciar lo que vi, y sé que me tomará un tiempo para volver a ver a ti y a Artie de una manera normal, no estoy asustada. Ya no, descuida.

-¡Fue embarazoso!- exclamó.

-Oh, por favor. Olvídalo.

-¿Finn no comentó nada?- me preguntó, consternada.

-No. Ninguno de los dos hablo del tema.

Del otro lado de la línea, Tina suspiró de alivio.

-Debo confesarte, Rachel-continuo- que Artie y yo no lo hemos hecho desde hace meses. No hemos encontrado el momento, y la verdad es que… estoy algo desesperada.

-Bueno, tranquila. Se tiene que dar por si solo.- le aconsejé, mientras me iba al sofá y me tiraba en el.- De hecho, eso era exactamente lo que me estaba pasando a mí con Finn, ¿recuerdas?. Solo que el problema era de que aún no nos besábamos.

-¿Y?

-Tendrás que esperar hasta vernos con Quinn y Mercedes, lo siento.

-Agh. De acuerdo. Ahora ya me dejaste emocionada, más vale sea algo bueno.

-Ya verás- reí.

-¿Y qué tal tu encuentro con tu mejor amiga, Denna?- me preguntó Tina, obviamente burlándose.

-De maravilla-contesté, siguiéndole el juego- La muy perra estaba coqueteando con Finn, y con tu marido, para el caso.

-Ya lo sé. Es una zorra.

Seguimos en el teléfono media hora más, porque Tina tenía que alimentar a Danny. Después hablé brevemente con Quinn y Mercedes y les avise en donde y a qué hora vernos, justo como lo hice con Tina.

A las dos de la tarde nos reunimos para comer en el café Blossom, y como era de esperarse, las chicas estaban ansiosas por saber los detalles de lo que paso con Finn después del cóctel. Les conté todo sin omitir nada, desde que escuchamos _Don´t Stop Believing_, hasta mi caída,( Mercedes me preguntó que cómo era posible que fuera tan idiota), y lo que paso después…

Todas celebraron que Finn y yo diéramos ese gran paso y ahora estaban más emocionadas por nuestra siguiente cita: un partido de los Yankees. Bueno, debo admitir que no estaba en mi lista de primeras opciones, pero es algo que Finn sugirió, y que a él le encanta y yo me prometí que no haría nada para disgustarlo. De hecho, ahora recuerdo una plática que tuve con la señorita Pillsbury en la preparatoria. Y era porque a mí me gustaba Finn y él ni siquiera me hacía caso. Ella decía que tenía que averiguar lo que a él le gustara y tal vez me iba yo a sorprender haciendo algo que nunca me imaginé. Y ciertamente, nunca imagine que en mi vida iba a ir a un partido de baseball, pero si mal no recuerdo, desde que éramos novios, yo siempre iba a los partidos de football de Finn a apoyarlo, y la verdad es que me la pasaba bien. El ambiente era divertido. Solo que ahí era la preparatoria. En fin, espero que la pasemos bien.

El viernes por la mañana, la primera cosa que hice fue entrar a mi guardarropa. Una hora después me senté frustrada arriba de la pila de ropa que había sacado. Nada me convencía. ¿Qué se suponía que se tenía que poner una para este tipo de partidos?. De acuerdo, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco con esto de la ropa, pero si bien no quería ir tan elegante, tampoco quería llevar cualquier cosa. Mi única alternativa era Mercedes, ella me podría sacar de este problema.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó Mercedes cuando le abrí la puerta. Traía consigo una gran caja, como las que usan para guardar vestidos de novia.

-Hola- le dije, ya que ni siquiera había saludado.

-Llegué para salvarte- dijo.

- ¿Acaso entendiste mal?- le pregunté.- No me voy a casar con Finn.

-Todavía.- comentó y después me sonrió- Y descuida. No es un vestido de novia. Es un Michael Kors.

-¿Tú crees que…?

-Claro que sí, Rachel. Maxime y yo lo escogimos, y nos llevo tiempo, así que más vale que lo aceptes.

-¿No te parece mucho?- le pregunté.- Digo, la verdad es que me encanta, y sí lo usaría, pero voy a un partido de los Yankees, no creo que sea necesario, además no sé si a Finn…

-A Finn le va a encantar- dijo Mercedes- Esto refleja quien eres ahora. Y además tienes que verte bien para los paparazzis.

-Gracias por recordármelo- le dije.

Me había olvidado completamente de eso. Me resigné y dejé que Mercedes me ayudara a arreglarme. Mientras ella trabajaba con mi cabello, recibí una llamada de Finn.

-Hola, Finn- lo saludé tímidamente.

-Hola, Rach- en ese momento mi corazón se derritió- solo quería asegurarme de que seguíamos con nuestro plan.

-Pero claro que sí- le contesté.

-Bien, entonces, te recojo en una hora.

-¿Una hora?

-Si, Rach, tenemos que llegar a tiempo por las filas en la entrada. No quiero que nadie nos quite los buenos lugares que conseguí.

-Oh. Está bien. Aquí te espero.

-Bien. Nos vemos.

Cuando colgué, Mercedes me vio preocupada.

-¡No te quedes así!- le espeté- ¡Finn viene a buscarme en una hora!

Al poco tiempo, Mercedes se pudo ir satisfecha. Mi vestido de Michael Kors era de la colección de primavera, de un verde menta, sin tirantes y muy fresco. Me llegaba hasta un poco antes de la rodilla, y debo admitir que lucía muy bien con mis tacones Gucci color terracota. Mercedes me había recogido el cabello y me había dejado solo unos mechones sueltos, por último solo agregó una ligera diadema que tenía piedritas brillantes, sin olvidar además que me puso unas finas arracadas de oro blanco. Me sentía genial. Bella. Pero lo más importante era que le gustara a Finn. Eso esperaba.

Entonces tocaron la puerta y yo corrí para abrir. Y ahí estaba Finn. Con una camiseta polo, jeans y tenis. Luciendo casi igual a cuando íbamos a la preparatoria, aunque claro, con la barba un poco crecida y sus facciones diferentes. Al principio se sorprendió al verme, pero después me sonrió y nos fuimos.

Camino al estadio y dentro del taxi, los dos miramos a la ventana de nuestros respectivos lados y entonces yo, consciente de lo que estaba pasando, rompí el silencio.

-¿Estoy mal vestida, verdad?

Finn volteó a verme.

-Rachel, te ves hermosa- sonreí ante ese comentario- pero… ¿estás segura de que quieres ir así?

Asentí.

Bueno, yo sabía que tal vez había exagerado un poco, pero de todas formas me extrañó su pregunta. ¿Qué tenía de malo llevar tacones y un vestido a un juego de los Yankees? . A Victoria Beckham siempre se le ve con sus doce centímetros de tacón en los juegos de los Lakers. ¿Cuál era la diferencia?

-Esta bien.- dijo Finn- No hay problema.

Me tomó de la mano y finalmente cerramos ese espacio que nos separaba.

A pesar del trafico, llegamos justo a tiempo para hacernos un lugar en la fila de la entrada. El estadio estaba a reventar y yo me puse mis anteojos de sol, en parte también para no ser reconocida por nadie. Cuando llegó nuestro turno, Finn pagó los boletos e inmediatamente pasamos. Me revisaron la bolsa y después me volví a reunir con él, que ya había comprado unos nachos, una Coca-Cola para él y una botella de agua para mí.

-Gracias- le dije cuando me la entregó.

-De nada.

Nos separamos de nuevo por un momento mientras yo iba al baño.

Sonreí cuando me vi en el espejo. Vi una mujer de piel bronceada, con enormes ojos color chocolate, una frágil figura, pequeña y delgada. Ahora ya sabía porque Finn siempre me miraba de esa forma. Y me gusto lo que vi. Me sentí orgullosa de ser quien era, y sobre todo, ser del agrado de Finn.

Mi teléfono sonó y lo saqué de mi bolsa. Era Quinn.

-¿Qué pasa, Quinn?- le pregunté.

-Oh, Dios mío, ya estás en el juego, ¿verdad?

-Sí, creo que ya va a empezar.

-¿Qué te dijo Finn cuando te vio?

-Pues, le gusto, aunque creo que no se lo esperaba.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Pues, la verdad Quinn, creo que no tengo puesta la ropa adecuada.

-¿Cómo? Mercedes me dijo que te veías fantástica.

-Tal vez, pero no para venir a un partido de baseball- le respondí- todas las mujeres que he visto vienen muy sencillas. Con camisetas, shorts, jeans, tenis deportivos, ropa cómoda.

-Mmm…

-Pero bueno, el propósito de venir aquí no es como te vistes, ¿no?. Se supone que es para ver un juego. Nadie se va a poner a mirarme.

- Claro. Espero que nadie te reconozca.

-Yo también. Por cierto, Quinn, te tengo que colgar. Finn me está esperando y probablemente el juego no tarda en empezar.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos. Ah, y ¿Rachel?

-¿Si?

-Noah está decepcionado. Dice que por favor le digas a Finn que le va a patear el trasero cuando lo vea porque en lugar de invitarlo a él a ver el partido, te invito a ti, que no tienes ni idea de lo que vas a ver.

-¡Quinn!

-Palabras de Noah- se defendió.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

Colgué y volví de nuevo con Finn.

-Perdóname.- dije- Estaba hablando con Quinn. Dice que Noah te va a patear el trasero la próxima vez que te vea por invitarme a mí en lugar de él a ver el juego.

Al final, le pude encontrar la gracia al comentario de Noah, y Finn y yo reímos.

Y entonces nos fuimos a nuestros lugares.

Nunca pensé que iba a venir a un juego de los Yankees, pero sin duda, valió la pena, solo por estar con Finn. Aunque, lo volví a confirmar, llevar mis tacones, que, debería agregar, eran de aguja, no fue la mejor idea. Tendría que haber tenido una plática más a fondo con Mercedes , y también otra con Quinn, ahora que lo pienso.

Finn me ayudó a subir, ya que, para mi desgracia, nos había tocado una ubicación un poco alta. Entonces comenzamos a sentir el furor, la energía de la afición. De acuerdo, el ambiente era divertido, y Finn y yo no paramos de reír. Él me explicaba cada movimiento de los jugadores y sus objetivos. Cuando se hizo una pausa en el partido, los Yankees iban ganando. Finn no podía disminuir su alegría.

-¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó.

- Me la estoy pasando muy bien-admití.

-Genial.

Y entonces comenzó un juego que había oído hablar que hacían en los eventos deportivos para entretener a los aficionados en los intermedios. La Kiss Cam.

-¡Kiss Cam!¡Kiss Cam!- gritaba la multitud.

De pronto en la pantalla gigante, aparecimos Finn y yo. Él parecía sorprendido. Yo me mostraba frustrada, cruzada de brazos y con expresión asustada. ¡Maldita sea!. Era, se puede decir, famosa y ahora estaba a la vista de todos. Lo peor, en la kiss cam. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?. No era como que todos estos aficionados iban a reconocer a una actriz de Broadway, pero aún así…

-¡Kiss! ¡Kiss! ¡Kiss!

-¿Qué hacemos? – le pregunté a Finn.

Él parecía un poco confundido, probablemente igual de confundido que yo.

-Tal vez… deberíamos hacerlo. La kiss cam nos señaló.

-De acuerdo.

Finn se acercó, en un segundo cerré mis ojos, y juntamos nuestros labios.

Y yo disfruté demasiado el momento. Dejé de oír el alboroto que había en el estadio. Simplemente me vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de Finn y yo y volé hacía el cielo de mis fantasías.

-¡Váyanse a un hotel!- nos gritó un tipo que estaba detrás de nosotros.

Inmediatamente nos separamos, de todas formas, el momento ya estaba arruinado. Sin embargo, cuando Finn y yo nos miramos a los ojos, pude detectar un brillo especial en los de él. Justo el mismo que cuando lo volví a besar.

Cuando siguió el juego, los dos nos concentramos en ponerle atención, pero yo pude sentir a ratos que Finn me miraba y después tomó mi mano. Yo apreté la suya fuertemente y nunca nos soltamos durante el partido.

Cuando salimos, Finn iba hundido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Fue muy divertido!-exclamé.

Finn sonrió.

-Sí. Espera, ¿de qué hablas?

-De el partido, Finn.

-Ah, sí, claro.

Veinte minutos después encontramos un taxi, y como era costumbre ya, Finn me ayudó a subir y después entro él.

Esta vez nos había tocado por conductor a un hombre mayor, que tenía cara de dormido. Mientras estábamos en medio del trafico,y en un alto que parecía eterno, Finn me atrajo hacía sí y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Me miró para calcular mi reacción. Le sonreí y entonces me empezó a besar el cuello. Y verdaderamente me daba escalofríos. Comenzamos a besarnos enserio y entonces oímos un sonoro ronquido de la parte delantera. Finn se asomó y me señaló que me acercara. Era obvio que el hombre no nos estaba prestando atención. Reí y tomé a Finn del cuello de su camiseta, y seguimos con lo nuestro.

El sábado al mediodía, las chicas y yo nos reunimos en Blue Hill para comer. Mientras esperábamos nuestras bebidas, Quinn tomó un periódico, y de pronto se sobresaltó.

-Dios mio, Rachel. ¡Finn y tú aparecen en la primera plana del _New York Times!._-exclamó Quinn.

-¿Qué demonios dijiste?- le pregunté.

Quinn me puso el periódico en la cara.

-No es cierto- murmuré, un poco sobresaltada.

-Y salen besándose- comentó Mercedes.

-Fue porque la kiss cam nos apuntó- avisé.

-Claro-dijo Tina- ¿y si te das cuenta que este periódico es nacional, verdad?

-Maldita sea. Solo espero que Finn no lo tome tan mal como yo.

-No te preocupes- me dijo Finn por teléfono en la tarde.- Es solo cosa de un día. Hasta ahora, afortunadamente nadie te ha dicho nada y no hay nadie que me reconozca a mí. De todas formas, no salgas hasta mañana. Sé que esto apesta, pero no hagas caso, no te dejes, y si necesitas algo, aquí me tienes.

-Gracias, Finn.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme.

En realidad si tenía por qué. Por mucho. Él me hacía sentir una mujer perfecta y me hacía muy feliz. Habí hacho que mi vida por fin estuviera completa.

Por la noche me llamó Quinn, diciéndome que estaba invitada a ver el juego de los Lakers mañana a su departamento. El anfitrión era Noah. Siendo sincera, no me apetecía mucho la idea, pero me dijo que invitara a Finn y no le pude decir que no. Por lo que cuando colgué con ella, le llamé inmediatamente a Finn, y él aceptó.

El domingo por la tarde, Finn pasó por mí y nos dirigimos al barrio de Tribeca. Un alegre Noah nos abrió la puerta de su departamento. Ahí ya estaba Mercedes, y Quinn, por supuesto, y ahora que ya habíamos llegado nosotros, solo faltaban Artie y Tina. Seguramente estarían dejando a Danny con la señora Goldman.

Yo sabía que el juego era solo un mero pretexto para tener una reunión. Los chicos se iban a quedar embobados con el partido, mientras que nosotras seguramente estaríamos en nuestras cosas.

Medía hora después, el partido comenzó. Los chicos estaban en la sala, pegados al televisor de plasma de Puck, que Quinn se había arrepentido de regalarle.

-¿Qué habrá pasado con Tina y Artie?- se preguntó Quinn.

-Le mandé un mensaje hace diez minutos-dijo Mercedes- y me contestó que ya habían llegado al edificio e iban a subir, y por cómo pasa el tiempo, probablemente ya se atascaron en el elevador- esto último lo mencionó levantando una ceja, después le dio la risa tonta.

Claro, lo imaginé. Mercedes no hablaba literalmente. Y Finn y yo los encontramos en el baño de Damas, así que, sinceramente no me sorprendería el ascensor.

Finalmente, nuestros amigos llegaron, y yo los noté algo cohibidos.

Artie nos saludó de lejos y se fue con los chicos, y Tina se acercó a nosotras.

-Lo siento- dijo- tuvimos problemas con la niñera.

-Tina, llevas corrido el labial- le murmuró Quinn.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó y se fue directo al baño con su bolsa.

Mercedes y yo intercambiamos miradas cómplices, Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

Tina regresó a los pocos minutos, visiblemente más normal.

Nos pusimos a platicar de las nuevas ofertas en Dolce & Gabbana, y entonces…

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- gritaron los chicos a coro, y nosotras que estábamos al lado contrario, nos sobresaltamos. Quinn se agarró de la mesa y se llevó una mano al corazón y la otra a su barriga. Yo casi me caigo de mi silla, y Tina y Mercedes se atacaron de la risa después de quedarse pasmadas.

La noche en general terminó bien. Cuando acabo el partido, nos pusimos a jugar cartas y Mercedes nos maldijo, porque de cierta forma, todos estábamos en pareja, menos ella. Aunque yo no podría decir abiertamente que Finn y yo estábamos juntos, porque no habíamos hablado de nada de eso. Simplemente estábamos disfrutando.

Gracias a esa reunión, recordé muchos momentos que pasamos en el glee club en Lima hace muchos años. Aunque, obviamente, faltaban muchos de nuestros compañeros, y el señor Schue…

Sentí nostalgia al recordar al glee club, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que algún día nos fuéramos a reunir todos de nuevo. Bien lo dijo el señor Schue en nuestra graduación: esto no es un punto y final, es un punto y seguido.

Todos salimos muy tarde del departamento de Quinn y Noah, y no nos quedamos todavía más porque Quinn ya necesitaba dormir.

Nos despedimos de todos y Finn y yo decidimos caminar hasta el centro para buscar ahí un taxi que me llevara a mí hacia Greenwich Village, y después a Finn hacia Park Avenue.

-Fue una gran noche- comentó Finn.

-Si, por lo visto has tenido suerte con tus equipos, han ganado todos los partidos.

-Sí, pero lo mejor es que ha sido uno de los mejores fines de semana que he tenido, y es porque he estado contigo.

Le sonreí y acaricié su mejilla. Él tomo mi mano, que estaba en su rostro.

-Quisiera gritarle a todo Nueva York lo feliz que me hace tenerte.-dijo.

Mi corazón latió desenfrenadamente y a pesar de eso, yo caí en la cuenta de que algo estaba raro.

-Entonces…- comencé- ¿eso significa que…somos novios de nuevo?- le pregunté.

Finn se golpeó la frente.

-Rayos. Perdóname.- dijo- Esto no se debe hacer así.

De pronto me tomó de las manos y me miró con sus dulces ojos.

-Rachel Berry –hizo una pausa- ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Sí!- casi grité y después lo abracé.

Entonces Finn tomó mi mentón, me acercó hacia él y unimos nuestros labios.

Cuando nos separamos, los dos con enormes sonrisas, nos pusimos a pensar que podríamos hacer los próximos días. Llegamos a la parada de taxis y pronto encontramos uno. Ya dentro, Finn hablaba de una Liga Internacional.

-Espera.- lo interrumpí- Este fin de semana convivimos en tu ambiente. Los deportes, el juego, y pasaron muchas cosas. Estuvo bien, me gusto. Pero ahora… quiero que hagamos algo estilo Rachel Berry.

Finn sonrió.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja.

-Broadway.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les parecio? Estoy esperando saber sus opiniones. Por favor, comenten!. Próximo capítulo, tal y como lo dijo Rachel, tal vez va a haber mucho de Broadway, algo del ambiente de Rachel Berry. ¿Quieren saber más? Esten atentos! Y por favor, REVIEWS! Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	9. Broadway

**Holaaaaa! Ya estoy aquí con el capítulo 9 antes de lo que esperaba. Como saben, Rachel decidió que ella y Finn iban a pasar un fin de semana en su ambiente. ¡Ya veremos como les va!. Y una alerta: Sube la temperatura!. Descuiden, no hay morbo, pero las cosas están más subidas de tono. Solo lo aviso por si hay menores de edad leyendo :P. Y bueno, otro capítulo que disfruté escribiendo. Por favor, no se olviden de dejar REVIEWS (Son mi fuente de inspiración, no bromeo). De hecho, creo que estaría genial que esta vez llegara a los 30 reviews, o al menos a los 25 jaja, es como un sueño mio :), y prometo, de verdad, que en los próximos capítulos no se van a decepcionar. Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, por inspirarme a escribir, y por dejar reviews!. Ahora, por último quiero, y debo agradecer a todos lo que me han alegrado dejandome sus comentarios hasta ahora!:**

***Clauverry**

*** CuppyCaqe**

*** Isabel Wayland Cullen Hudson**

***SophiaHedlundAgron**

***Kazdrine**

*** Fuckyeahfinchel**

*** Karenth**

**Muchisimas gracias!... Ahora si, los dejaré leer. Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

**

* * *

**

El miércoles por la noche las chicas y yo fuimos a Molly´s, un pub irlandés muy famoso de aquí. Artie había invitado a los chicos a El Sombrero, un restaurante-bar mexicano. Fui un poco controladora, debo admitirlo, haciendo que Finn me prometiera que no iba a beber tequila. Lo hacía más que nada por la seguridad de ellos. No podía contar con que Artie o Noah me hicieran caso, o que le hicieran caso a Quinn y a Tina, todavía peor. Hacía menos de una semana que Finn y yo ya habíamos reanudado nuestro romance y parecía que las cosas no habían cambiado mucho a cómo eran antes. Si bien, ahora éramos más maduros y nuestro noviazgo se volvió más formal. El lunes me llevó a un restaurante algo caro del Upper East Side. El martes fui con él a Brooklyn para conocer a su distribuidor, y por la noche pasamos rápidamente por Times Square. Miércoles por la mañana, a las siete y media para ser exacta, recibí una llamada de Mercedes que me decía que Tina y Artie querían pasar una noche de solteros. Finn me habló media hora después preguntándome si a mí también me había llegado la alarma. Por la tarde fuimos a comer y después nos separamos para prepararnos para nuestras respectivas salidas.

Las chicas y yo llegamos al pub a eso de las diez de la noche, y para nuestra sorpresa, la gran malhumorada era Mercedes, quien casualmente, había sido la organizadora de todo eso.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Quinn. -¿Ahora te arrepentiste de venir aquí? Porque eso no te lo vamos a creer.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza.

-¿Estás en tu periodo?- preguntó Tina.

-No- contestó.- No quiero ser una mala amiga, Rachel. Pero ahora que tú y Finn ya están de nuevo juntos, me doy cuenta de que la única soltera aquí soy yo. Y no me gusta.

Solté una pequeña carcajada.

-Por favor Mercedes, tú misma dijiste que ser soltera es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado en la vida. Tú misma me dijiste que debería de apreciarlo cuando yo estaba así. No entiendo tu cambio repentino.

-Bueno-comenzó- sé que he dicho esas cosas, y de cierta forma aún las creo, pero a veces se necesita también amor. Porque no niego que he tenido unos hombres que…

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo- la interrumpió Quinn.

-Pero es solo por una noche- continuó Mercedes.- Quiero a alguien que esté siempre que lo necesite. Como los he visto a estos días a ti y a Finn, Rachel, la forma en que se miran, como él entrelaza sus brazos a tu alrededor y tu enorme sonrisa, no sé, me dan ganas de experimentarlo.

-¿Y por qué no nos mencionas a mí y a Noah, por ejemplo?- le reclamó Quinn- ¿ o a Artie y Tina?

-Bueno, chicas, no se ofendan, pero creo que el matrimonio y el noviazgo son cosas diferentes. Últimamente te veo a ti Quinn teniendo a Noah como tu esclavo, trayéndote todo lo que le pides y aguantando tus gritos.

Quinn la miró incrédula.

-¡Estas embarazada, ya lo sé!- se defendió Mercedes.

- Y la verdad, Tina…- la miró a los ojos- cada vez que Artie y tú se miran, parece que se quieren comer, amiga, no sé qué les pasa.

Tina abrió la boca como una gran O y yo volví a soltar una carcajada. Las chicas me fulminaron con la mirada y bajé la vista.

-Bueno, para eso son las amigas.- dijo Mercedes- Para decir la verdad aunque duela, o en este caso, sea ofensiva.

-Claro- acordamos todas. Y entonces nuestro mesero llegó, nos entregó nuestras copas- la de Quinn llevaba agua- y brindamos.

Una hora más tarde, una alegre Mercedes llegó a nuestra mesa de nuevo, ya que se había ausentado. Venía con un Martini en la mano y acompañada por un hombre. Probablemente un "amor por una noche", otro más en su lista.

-Este es Freddy- nos lo presentó- Freddy ellas son Quinn, Rachel y Tina.

-Hola chicas- nos saludó.

-Hola- le respondimos a coro.

_Lástima que solo sea una aventura,_ pensé. El chico era atractivo, de piel bronceada, con una gran sonrisa, y además, un reloj Cartier. ¡Cartier!. Eso era una buena señal. Pobre hombre. Esperaba que mi amiga lo tratara bien.

La noche terminó sin problemas. Mercedes se despidió de nosotras para irse con Freddy y agradecí por lo menos que ella no fuera a estar sola ahora que se encontraba tan sensible.

Llegando a mi departamento, revisé mi celular y me encontré con tres mensajes de Finn:

_Rach:_

_¿Ya llegaste de tu reunión con las chicas? Necesito hablar contigo._

_Finn_

_Rach:_

_¿Sabes algún remedio rápido y efectivo para la borrachera?_

_Finn_

_Rach:_

_Comunícate lo más pronto posible. ¿Están de buen humor Tina y Quinn? Por favor dime que sí._

_Finn_

Opps. Artie y Noah estaban en problemas, y mi novio parecía desesperado, así que inmediatamente le llamé.

-Descuida.- me dijo- Los recibieron bien. Fue un alivio. Por cierto, ¿cómo estuvo tu noche con las chicas?-preguntó.

-Estuvo bien.- respondí- Pero ya quiero que sea mañana para verte de nuevo.

-Yo también, Rach.

-Recuerda que este fin de semana yo seré la anfitriona.

-Broadway, aquí voy- comentó.

Reí y entonces me di cuenta de algo.

-Y ya que lo pienso- le dije- ¿de ahora en adelante me dejarás seguir trabajando en Broadway?

-¿Cómo me preguntas eso?- se ofendió- Tú sabes que desde que nos conocemos siempre te he apoyado con respecto a tus sueños, y no porque te tenga de nuevo a mi lado te voy a impedir seguir con ellos.

-Gracias, Finn.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme.- contestó.

Y así seguimos platicando una hora más, hasta que yo me quedé dormida.

Al día siguiente me encargué de hacer los preparativos para el fin de semana. No le dije nada a Finn acerca de que musical veríamos, y aunque él me suplico, me quedé callada. Sería una sorpresa.

Las chicas y yo nos reunimos con Mercedes en su boutique por la tarde, y la vimos completamente diferente a como estaba el día anterior.

-Escuchen bien- dijo- porque solo lo diré una vez.

Hizo una pausa. Las tres esperamos su respuesta como idiotas.

-Freddy me tiene loca- dijo.

Le sonreí y ella parecía contenta.

-Por Dios, Mercedes, tú cambias de pareja como cambias de sostén- dijo Quinn.

De acuerdo, no todas reaccionamos de la misma forma.

-Nadie dijo que tenía que ser mi pareja.- dijo Mercedes, volviéndose a parecer un poco a la de antes, pero solo un poco.- Solo nos divertimos, lo hacemos y ya está.

-Pues parece que Freddy ya te flechó- dije.

Entonces su brillo se bajo un poco.

-Tal vez.- dijo- Pero tiene un defecto. Y es que se la pasa viajando. Justo anoche, después de tener sexo por tercera vez y habernos "prometido" seguir con lo nuestro, me dijo que salía esta mañana para Indonesia. Y la verdad es que yo no quiero comprometerme, quiero divertirme, pero aún así…

Y justo como pasa en el musical de Grease, Mercedes comenzó a cantarle a su novio pasajero.

_Freddy my love, I miss you more than words can say  
Freddy my love, please keep in touch while you're away  
Hearing from you can make the day so much better  
I really flipped over the great cashmere sweater_

Al momento, las chicas y yo comenzamos a cantar los coros, siguiendo a Mercedes, y hasta Maxime, que acababa de llegar, se nos unió.

_Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love_

_Freddy you know, your absence makes me feel so blue_  
_That's okay though, your presents make me think of you_  
_Mama will have a heart-attack_  
_When she catches those peddle pushers_  
_With the black leather patches_  
_Oh, how I wish I had a jacket that matches_

_Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love_

_Don't keep your letters from me, I quilt to every line_  
_Your spelling's kinda crummy but honey, so is mine_  
_I treasure every gifty, the ring is really nifty_

_You say it cost you fifty, so you're thrifty, I don't mind_

_Whoa, Freddy you see, you'll hold me in your arms someday_  
_(Freddy my love)_  
_And I will be wearing your lacy lingerie_  
_(Freddy I'm yours)_

_Thinking about it, my heart's pounding already_  
_Knowing when you come home, we're bound to go steady_  
_And through your service pay around my confetti, Freddy my love_

_Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love, ooh Freddy_  
_Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love, ooh Freddy_  
_Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love, I'm ready_  
_Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love, ooh Freddy_

_Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love_  
_Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love_  
_Freddy my love, Freddy my love, Freddy my love_

_

* * *

_Justo cuando saqué la lasaña vegetariana del horno, tocaron el timbre. Fui a abrir enseguida y ahí estaba mi hermoso novio, Finn. Y pensar que hace algunas semanas me mostraba tan nerviosa. Lo besé y dejé que pasara.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo- le dije.- Espero que te guste este tipo de comida, porque…

-Por ti, haría lo que fuera.-me interrumpió y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

Le sonreí y enseguida serví nuestra comida.

Después de brindar, y antes de comenzar a ingerir, Finn me miró un poco pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté- ¿No te gusta el olor? ¿La deje de más en el horno? Seguramente te estás arrepintiendo de probarla, ¿no es así?

Finn negó con la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. Entonces me miró profundamente a los ojos.

-Es solo que, hay algo que quiero…

-¿Quieres saber que tengo planeado para este fin de semana? – lo interrumpí- Lo siento, Finn, pero no te voy a decir que musical veremos, aunque ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que sí puedes saber…

Finn parecía confundido, pero me dejó seguir hablando.

-Estaba pensando- continué- que los chicos podrían venir mañana por la noche y podemos instalar el karaoke. Tengo un montón de discos de clásicos de Broadway, y sería divertido escucharlos a todos ustedes interpretar mi estilo de música…

Finn rió, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-Maldita sea, Rachel- me interrumpió.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté. ¿Qué acaso no le gustaba mi idea? No solo todos disfrutaríamos de interpretar las excelentes piezas musicales que tenía en mi repertorio, sino que también sería como volver a vivir los días del glee club.

-Estoy tratando de decirte algo muy importante- dijo- y tú no dejas de hablar del teatro.

_De acuerdo, _pensé._ Va a terminar contigo. Y vas a volver a ser la estúpida de antes. Lástima que no llegamos al mes. Al menos fue un milagro que lo volviera a ver. _

Traté de ignorar a mis voces internas.

-Esta bien.- dije- Lo siento. Suéltalo.

Finn tomó mi rostro y me miró directamente a los ojos.

-La verdad es que… te amo. Todavía. Desde siempre, y tú lo sabes.

Asentí. De pronto, me olvidé de toda mi habladuría, incluyendo la de las locas que viven en mi cabeza, y cerré fuertemente mis ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran sobre mis mejillas.

-Yo también te amo- le contesté, y nos paramos de la mesa para fundirnos en un abrazo.

* * *

El viernes por la noche llegaron a mi departamento Finn, por supuesto, Artie y Tina, Quinn y Noah, y Mercedes, que volvía a estar en su estado "depresivo", pero ahora porque extrañaba a su "novio" Freddy. A pesar de eso, llevó su karaoke y al poco tiempo, y gracias a unas copas de más, todos pero absolutamente todos nos pusimos a cantar como en los viejos tiempos algo muy común del teatro neoyorkino. Mientras la música comenzaba, Tina fue la primera en ponerse en el micrófono.

_You can't stop an avalanche as it races down the hill  
You can try to stop the seasons, girl, but you know you never will  
And you can try to stop my dancing feet, but I just cannot stand still!  
'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
And my heart's keepin' time to the speed of the sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way_

Y ahí, Artie, su marido, se le unió.

_'Cause you can't stop the beat  
Ever since this whole world began  
A woman found out if she shook it, she could shake up a man  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that i can today  
'Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder, if you wanna, but I'll never ask why  
And if you try and hold me down I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!_

Después siguió mi turno…

_You can't stop the river as it rushes to the sea  
You can try to stop the hands of time, but you know it just can't be!  
And if they try to stop us, Seaweed, I'll call the N double A C P  
Cause the world keeps spinnin round and round  
And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way_

Y entonces Finn y yo unimos nuestras voces…

_Cause you cant stop the beat!  
Ever since we first saw the light  
A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night  
and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today  
Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above  
you can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you cant stop the beat!_

Ahora, la parte más divertida, podría decir, era para Noah.

_You can't stop my happiness, cause I like the way I am  
And you just can't stop my knife and fork when I see a Christmas Ham!  
So if you don't like the way I look, well, I just dont give a damn!  
Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
and my hearts keepin time to the speed of sound  
I was lost 'til I heard the drums, then I found my way_

Noah y Quinn siguieron con el coro…

_Cause you cant stop the beat  
Ever since this whole world began  
A woman found out if she shook it she could shake up a man  
and so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it the best that I can today!  
Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean or the sun in the sky  
You can wonder, if you wanna, but I'll never ask why  
And if you try and hold me down, I'm gonna spit in your eye and say  
That you can't stop the beat!_

Por fin, la parte de Maybelle iba para Mercedes…

_Oh, Oh, Oh  
You can't stop today [No!]  
As it comes speeding down the track [oooh, child yes!]  
Yesterday is history [be gone!]  
And it's never comin back! [Look ahead, cause...]  
Tomorrow is a brand new day, and it don't know white from black [YEAH!]  
'Cause the world keeps spinnin' round and round  
And my heart's keepin time to the speed of sound  
I was lost til I heard the drums, then I found my way  
'Cause you cant stop the beat!  
Ever since we first saw the light,  
A man and woman like to shake it on a Saturday night  
And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it with all of my might today!  
Cause you cant stop the motion of the ocean, or the rain from above  
They can try to stop the paradise we're dreamin of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay  
Cause you can't stop the beat!_

Y finalmente, todos seguimos la letra…

_Aah, aah, aah,  
Ahh, ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh, ahh ahh  
Ever since we first saw the sun  
A man and woman like to shake it when the day is done  
And so we're gonna shake and shimmy it and have some fun today!  
Cause you can't stop the Motion of the ocean or the rain from above  
You can try to stop the paradise were dreamin of  
But you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to stay!_

You cant stop the beat! (you cant stop the beat)  
You cant stop the beat! (you cant stop the beat)  
YOU CANT STOP THE BEAT!

Al terminar nuestra interpretación, todos aplaudimos y gritamos de emoción. Finn me besó y Noah cargó a Quinn. Tina y Artie se sirvieron más vino y brindaron y Mercedes por fin se veía feliz de nuevo.

-¡Eso estuvo hermoso!- gritó mi vecina, Lilly, desde el piso de arriba. Por el tono de su voz, y sabiendo lo recatada que era, supuse que ella también tenía su propia fiesta.

Al poco rato seguimos cantando y disfrutando de nuestra reunión. Era un buen comienzo de fin de semana a la Rachel Berry.

La noche del musical llegó y Finn pasó por mí a eso de las siete y media. Esta vez yo me arregle sola, sin ayuda de ninguna de las chicas. Me puse un sencillo vestido de Chanel color beige y una chaqueta estilo militar color blanco de Alexander McQueen, además de mis Louboutines. La función comenzaría en una hora. Y por fin le presenté a mi novio el musical que íbamos a ver: Promises, Promises. Una especie de comedia romántica. Era una nueva adaptación y yo ya había oído de las anteriores-tenía muchos premios Tonys- , además de que sabía la historia, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de verla en el teatro. De hecho, nunca había visto otro musical últimamente que no fuera donde yo estuviera. Había una larga fila en la entrada, pero los de seguridad me reconocieron y nos guiaron a Finn y a mí hasta las puertas privadas. De todas formas, eso no nos salvó del paparazzi. Sentí miles de flashes en mi espalda cuando Finn y yo entramos. Íbamos tomados de la mano y uno de los paparazzi me preguntó si él era mi novio.

-¡Sí!- grité y Finn y yo desaparecimos pronto de su vista.

Una vez en los pasillos, volteé a verlo.

-¿No te molesta que haya dado a conocer lo nuestro a la prensa, verdad?

-No- me contestó- Si eso te hace feliz. Solo espero que no se armen muchos chismes.

-Yo también- dije.

Nos llevaron especialmente hasta nuestros lugares y cuando las luces se apagaron, y anunciaron que ya pronto comenzaba el espectáculo, recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Finn. Él me beso en la frente y aplaudimos cuando finalmente se abrió el telón. Y sí, la vida me trataba bien. Manhattan me trataba bien. Esa noche disfrutamos mucho de la obra de teatro, y pude descubrir que yo misma compartía algunas, pero solo algunas cosas con Fran, la protagonista de la historia.

Aunque me hubiera gustado que Finn me hubiera visto la temporada pasada, fue increíble ser esta vez yo la espectadora. Olvidaba lo emocionante que es también para el público ver interpretar a los actores y disfrutar de un buen show.

Salimos rápidamente del teatro, de nuevo gracias a la ayuda de los gorilas de seguridad. Finn y yo caminamos hasta Times Square, que también estaba lleno de gente, pero afortunadamente no nos encontramos con algún curioso. Conseguimos un taxi y Finn le dijo que nos dejara en Park Avenue.

-Se que este fin de semana tú tomas es control- me dijo.- Pero ya es tiempo de que conozcas mi departamento.

Le sonreí y asentí. La verdad es que sí me moría de ganas de ver donde vivía mi novio.

Finalmente, llegamos a un enorme edificio con un diseño atractivo. Finn me comentó que tenía poco de haberse construido y después, volvimos a platicar de la función mientras subíamos por el ascensor para llegar a su piso.

Estábamos ya en el piso dos y Finn me tomó de la mano. Solo caminamos hasta mitad del pasillo.

-Eso ha sido genial- dijo Finn mientras abría la puerta de su departamento. Era el número cinco, tendría que grabármelo.

-Lo sé- le contesté y me sentí impotente. Yo sabía que Finn me había visto interpretar un millón de veces, pero no en Broadway. Así que cuando entramos a su departamento- donde se encontraba una estancia luminosa de paredes blancas y muebles azules y grises- se me ocurrió una idea. Tal vez la Rachel Berry de Broadway estaba en un descanso, pero decidí traerla aquí, a Park Avenue. Finn me ofreció una copa de vino y yo la acepté. Me ayudo a quitarme mi abrigo Alexander McQueen, y me guió a su habitación.

-¿Tienes bocinas?- le pregunté.- Tengo un playlist perfecto para este momento.

-En el tocador- me señaló.

De pronto, su rostro me miró confuso.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó con inocencia.

-Bueno, la verdad es que como tú no me has visto actuar en Broadway, quiero hacer un espectáculo solo para ti.

Finn sonrió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Bien.-dijo- Estoy listo para la función.

Le devolví la sonrisa y saqué mi iPod de mi bolsa. Lo conecté con las bocinas y entonces comenzó mi canción- de un musical de Broadway, desde luego, aunque un poco fuera de lo común- y me puse justo delante de Finn.

_I was feeling done in  
Couldn't win  
I'd only ever kissed before_

Ahí le guiñé un ojo, porque esa parte de la canción no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Finn y yo lo habíamos hecho en el último año.

_I thought there's no use getting  
Into heavy petting  
It only leads to trouble  
And seat wetting_

Entonces llevé mis manos hasta la parte de atrás de mi vestido, y dejé bajar mi cremallera. El vestido resbaló lentamente hasta mis tobillos. La mirada de Finn comenzó a profundizarse y lentamente tragó saliva. Al final quedé en mi ropa interior- que acababa de adquirir de Victoria´s Secret hace unas semanas. Solamente me deje las medias con encaje que me llegaban hasta los muslos, y me acerqué a Finn sin quitarme los tacones.

_Now all I want to know  
Is how to go  
I've tasted blood and I want more_

_More, more, more! _

_I'll put up no resistance  
I want to stay the distance  
I've got an itch to scratch  
I need assistance_

Cuando comenzó el coro, tomé las manos de mi novio y las puse sobre mis senos- un adelantado atrevimiento por mi parte ya que habíamos vuelto solo hace una semana- después las bajé hasta mi cintura, y el sentimiento de placer se apoderó de mí.

_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night_

Finn estaba a punto de tener su "accidente", y me alejé un poco para que se controlara.

Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, me acerqué de nuevo a él y le empecé a desabotonar la camisa.

_Then if anything grows  
While you pose  
I'll oil you up  
And rub you down_

_Down, down, down! _

_And that's just one small fraction  
Of the main attraction  
You need a friendly hand  
And I need action  
Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me  
I wanna be dirty  
Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me  
Creature of the night_

En ese momento, Finn me tomó y me besó, y yo me puse arriba de él. Me miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás segura?- me preguntó.

Asentí.

No deseaba más que sentirlo después de tanto tiempo, y un momento después, él se introdujo en mí. Fueron unos minutos muy bellos. Cada beso, cada caricia, me hacían estremecer.

Después de decirnos "te amo" y "buenas noches", nos quedamos dormidos. Yo, perfectamente cobijada en los brazos de él.

Al día siguiente, me desperté sintiendo los labios de Finn en mi frente.

-Buen día, hermosa- me saludó.

-Hola, amor- le contesté.-¿Qué hora es?

Finn revisó en su teléfono.

-Diez veinte-dijo.

Inmediatamente me paré de la cama.

-¡Maldita sea! Tenía que ir a desayunar con las chicas.

-¿No quedaste a las once?- me preguntó mi novio.

-Pues sí, pero tengo que cruzar casi media ciudad para llegar a mi departamento, bañarme, cambiarme, y ni siquiera sé cómo está el tráfico…yo…

Finn llegó a mi lado y me abrazó de la cintura.

-Calma, sí vas a llegar.

Y sí llegué. Las chicas me esperaban en Blue Hill, como siempre, y una vez ahí me pidieron detalles de mi cita en Broadway.

Obviamente, les conté todo acerca de mí noche romántica, omitiendo algunos detalles, naturalmente, pero más que nada por no incomodar a Quinn.

Unas semanas después, mientras caminaba por la calle y encontraba un taxi, recordé todos los momentos de mi primera noche con Finn en mucho tiempo, y los de la mañana siguiente. Me había casi escapado del departamento de mi novio, dándole un rápido beso de despedida y la promesa de que lo llamaría más tarde.

Cuando conseguí el taxi, decidí que iría de nuevo a Park Avenue, y en unos minutos estuve frente al edificio.

Llegué hasta el piso de Finn y toqué en la puerta del departamento número cinco. En unos segundos, mi novio abrió y lo saludé con un beso.

-Hola- dije- Sé que tú tienes que irte a trabajar así que…sólo venía para saber que podemos hacer cuando estemos libres…y para recoger…

-Sí- me interrumpió Finn.- Tu abrigo de Queen…

-Alexander McQueen- lo corregí.

-Claro… y tú… sostén.

-Exactamente - le dije- Hoy hay un evento de moda y voy a acompañar a Mercedes. Tal vez por la noche, después de la fiesta, puedo pasar por aquí… y podríamos hacer algo -le mencioné, arreglándole el cuello de la camisa.

Finn asintió lentamente.

-Ya sabes, podría ser nuestra actividad de cada tres semanas.

-¿Ya pasaron tres semanas?-pregunté.

-Sí- Finn parecía confundido.- ¿por qué?

Vaya. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Ya estábamos en junio. Sentía que había sido justo ayer cuando vine al departamento de Finn por primera vez. Inmediatamente compuse mi sonrisa y postura.

-No.- lo tranquilicé- Por nada.

Mentí, ya que sentía un peso en el estómago.

Ahora se estaban juntando las piezas del rompecabezas. Últimamente, yo pensaba que mi cansancio extremo era porque me quedaba despierta hasta tarde casi todos las noches. Mi sensibilidad no podría ser debido a la nostalgia porque extrañaba a mis papás: ellos me visitaban cada mes si podían y hablábamos casi todos los días. Y ahora ¿tres semanas? .Se suponía que mi periodo iba a llegar cinco días después de que Finn y yo lo hicimos, y a mí nunca me habían dado retrasos. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. Le di un beso de despedida a Finn, y al caminar, mientras salía del edificio y me acercaba de nuevo al taxi que me estaba esperando, pude suponer lo que estaba pasando. ¿Estaría yo… embarazada?.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Estará Rachel embarazada? ¡Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo! De hecho, lo estoy comenzando a escribir, así que, tal vez lo tengan pronto. ¡Por favor diganme que les ha parecido! Estaré esperando... necesito saber su opinión! (REVIEWS,REVIEWS,REVIEWS) Por cierto, las canciones son Freddy My Love, de Grease, You Can´t Stop The Beat, de Hairspray y Touch-a,Touch-a,Touch-a,Touch Me, de The Rocky Horror Show.**** Y bueno, sin más, nos seguimos leyendo...**


	10. Sospechas

**Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Todavía no llego a los 30, pero ya vamos para eso. Por fin en este capítulo se va a aclarar la duda de Rachel del capi anterior. Algunos se decepcionarán, otros no. Veremos que pasa. Yo ya tengo toda esta trama planeada desde hace tiempo y no quise cambiar nada, asi que ya verán... Y siendo sincera, no se como me siento respecto a este capítulo. Deje un poco el sarcasmo, solo un poco y puse algo más "serio", por lo que no hay tantas locuras en este. De hecho, creo que no es muy largo a comparación de los demás. Pero soy yo, ¿alguna vez he dejado el humor a un lado? No! jaja bueno en fin, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo y si tengo suerte, estará listo en unas horas. Estoy segura que de ahora en adelante las cosas se van a poner mejores! Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews y por seguir la historia, ya que me inspiran mucho a continuarla. POR FAVOR, SIGAN DEJANDO SUS COMENTARIOS!... y por último, solo espero que lo disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

**

* * *

**

-Bien, ya suéltalo- me exigió Mercedes.

Estábamos en la fiesta post-evento del desfile de modas al que asistimos.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, después de recoger mis cosas con Finn, tomé de las gotas que me había dado Quinn para calmar mis nervios. No quería sacar conclusiones tan pronto cuando no tenía pruebas. Pero todo era muy raro. Había muchas coincidencias, y que yo recordara, no usamos protección. Maldición. Ojala estuviera equivocada en cuanto a mis suposiciones.

-No me pasa nada, Mercedes- le contesté.

-¿Tuviste algún problema con Finn?- me preguntó Tina.

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces, porque estas así de callada? ¿Te sientes mal?

- Ahora que lo dices… creo que sí.

Inmediatamente me fui al baño con el propósito de devolver. De todas formas, creo que al tomar una copa de vino, dos martinis, una margarita y un bloody mary no iba a tener más remedio. Llegué al lugar que tenía el letrero de Damas, solo para darme cuenta de que una de las modelos del desfile ya me estaba haciendo el favor. Una pelirroja altísima se encontraba devolviendo en el primer retrete. Me di cuenta de que no estaba sola, platicaba con otra mujer.

-¡No puede ser, Ally!- decía la mujer- Sé que este trabajo es pesado, pero tú nunca tuviste problemas con tu alimentación. No puedes tener bulimia así como así.

-¡No tengo bulimia!- gritó Ally.

Entonces se levantó y fue directo al tocador para lavarse y limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

- Hoy me enteré que estoy embarazada- dijo.

Justo al oír esa palabra, ya no pude más.

Entré bruscamente al baño, murmuré un "con permiso", y al ver la mirada desconcertada de las dos chicas, entré al retrete que me quedaba más cerca y devolví.

Unos minutos después regresé con mis amigas, un poco mejor. Nos tomamos unas fotos y cuando salí de la fiesta, le marqué inmediatamente a mi novio.

Cuando Finn me contestó, pude oír el ruido del televisor. Oía sonidos de explosiones. O estaría viendo alguna película de acción, o estaba jugando Call Of Duty. Me dio tristeza pensar que él no tenía ni idea de nada.

-¿Puedo verte ahora?- le pregunté.

-¿Estás bien?

-Quiero estar contigo- dije débilmente.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en tu departamento.

Llegué y dejé mis zapatos en la entrada. Me aventé en el sofá sin siquiera cambiarme. Miré a mi vientre por un segundo y lo toqué.

-¿Habrá alguien aquí?- me pregunté a mí misma.

Una parte de mí decía que era una exagerada, pero ya no podía con tantas coincidencias que me atormentaban. Tomé de nuevo de las gotas que casualmente estaban en la mesita.

Y en eso tocaron la puerta. Me paré sin ganas a abrir, y al verme la cara, Finn me abrazó.

-¿Qué te pasa, Rach?- me preguntó.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo- le contesté.

No quería decirle todo lo presionada que estaba. Primero tenía que saber que era lo que pasaba. No le iba a dar el susto de que se iba a convertir en padre cuando no era así. Ya le había ocurrido eso mismo en la preparatoria. No lo podía hacer sufrir. Primero tenía que estar segura.

-Ya sé que has estado algo decaída últimamente- me dijo Finn. – Pero, si nos ponemos a pensar, hemos salido todas las noches y no has dormido bien. Necesitas descansar. Además, creo que eso es algo que les pasa a ustedes. Tienen como… cambios, algo de las hormonas y esas cosas.

Sonreí un poco debido a su confusión.

-Eso nos pasa cuando estamos en nuestro periodo- le mencioné- pero yo no estoy con eso por ahora.

Finn estaba muy pensativo.

-Entonces, creo que deberías hablar con Quinn- sugirió.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, mientras las chicas y yo caminábamos por la zona de boutiques caras de Manhattan, traté de sacar un poco el tema para que ellas me pudieran servir de ayuda de alguna forma.

-Chicas, creo que al fin logré lo que querían. Finn y yo ya comenzamos a tener momentos más íntimos- anuncié.

-¿Entonces… ya tuvieron… ya sabes?- me preguntó Quinn, incómoda.

Traté de decir algo, pero no me salió nada.

-Eso significa sí- comentó Mercedes.

Tina, que era la más callada, volteó a verme pensativa.

-¿Crees que eso…-comenzó- está relacionado con que no has tenido tu…?

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi periodo?- pregunté.

-Tal vez estás embarazada- razonó.- Llevas quejándote que no te ha llegado, que nunca has tenido retrasos, ayer por la tarde lloraste cuando se cayó Danny, has estado con un perfil bajo toda la semana, estas cansada…

-¡No!- grité- Mi periodo se debió atrasar por todo el estrés que me he cargado. No he parado todos los días. Cócteles, cenas, fiestas, reuniones. Creo que he sido una pésima novia con Finn. Obviamente me alegro de estar con él, y creo que él es el único al que no le pongo mala cara, pero cuando antes parecía no poder quedarme callada, ahora ya no tengo ni tema de conversación.

-De acuerdo- me calmó Quinn.- Tengo dos planes, A y B. Y los vas a seguir.

-Oh, no. Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Mercedes.

Quinn la fulminó con la mirada, pero enseguida continuó.

-Esta tarde, Tina me invitó a sus clases de yoga porque va a haber una sesión especial para embarazadas. Pero si se trata de estrés tu problema, no tiene nada de malo que te nos unas, ¿verdad Tina?.

Tina asintió.

-Con tan solo una clase, te vas a sentir muy bien- dijo- Te va a servir mucho.

-No cuenten conmigo- dijo Mercedes.- Tengo cosas que hacer con Maxime.

-¿Y… cuál es el plan B?- pregunté.

-Ponme a Kate en el teléfono- dijo Quinn.

Después de ir a comer con Finn en Hudson´s, me despedí de él y me fui a mi departamento a cambiarme. Tina me había prestado de su ropa especial para hacer yoga, y media hora más tarde, ella y Quinn se aparecieron en mi departamento.

No pude evitar reírme cuando Quinn llevaba una especie de rebozo atado a su barriga.

-Pensé que esto era una clase de yoga, no karate- dije.

-Que te encuentres en un tipo de tormento no significa que te puedes burlar de una mujer embarazada- me contestó.

Dirigí mis ojos hacia otra dirección y preferí quedarme callada.

Finalmente llegamos al complejo donde Tina tomaba clases y sonreí al ver una estancia espaciosa, luminosa, con almohadones repartidos por el piso de madera, y un fuerte olor a sándalo provenido del incienso.

Al entrar, Tina se dirigió con un señor de un rostro impecable, sin edad, de piel morena y ojos claros. Estaba vestido completamente de blanco y andaba descalzo. Este tipo era definitivamente lo contrario a Mick Heaven, de la vez anterior.

Tina le explicó quiénes éramos Quinn y yo y que hacíamos ahí y el hombre asintió. Se presentó solo como Gab y nos pidió que simplemente lo llamáramos así.

Poco después, comenzaron a llegar más de sus alumnos y todos nos dieron una cálida sonrisa y algunos hasta el signo de la paz.

Gab nos pidió que nos sentáramos en cada uno de los tapetes y almohadones que se encontraban ahí. Mientras Quinn y yo nos acomodábamos, y Tina tomaba su lugar un poco más adelante, tuve una duda.

-Quinn…- le murmuré- ¿crees que tenga que hacer los ejercicios de la misma manera que las embarazadas? Solo por si acaso…

Inmediatamente volteó a verme con su cara de "¿es enserio?", y supuse que estaría pensando que yo ya había perdido todas las neuronas.

-Eres una exagerada- se lamentó.

-Gracias- le repliqué de mal humor.

Pronto, Gab nos hizo que le prestáramos atención. Cerró todas las ventanas y la habitación se volvió un poco oscura. Sentí que estaba a punto de hacer meditación en lugar de yoga. Comenzó con una reflexión, y unos minutos después, ya estábamos con las piernas arriba.

Milagrosamente, pude entrelazar mis pies detrás de mi cuello y estiré mis manos. Respiré profundo, y cuando quise volver a mi postura anterior, tuve un inconveniente.

-No…puedo- dije, casi sin aire- ¡Alguien ayúdeme!.

Parecía una idiota agitando mis manos desesperadamente.

Tres chicas que estaban detrás de mí se pararon para ayudarme a bajar las piernas.

Una hora después salimos de ahí. Yo, desde luego, con el cuello adolorido.

-De acuerdo. Esto no es para mí.-comenté.

- Es una lástima que no te haya servido de nada- me dijo Tina.

-Ya lo sé- dije, sobándome el cuello lastimado.- ¿Qué está pasando conmigo?

Eso era lo que yo quería saber en realidad. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?. Lo único que me quedaba era comenzar el plan B de Quinn.

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Kate y yo íbamos cruzando la calle. Llevaba más de diez minutos pensando cómo le iba a pedir aquello. Respiré profundamente, saqué un papel que llevaba en mi bolsa, y decidí hablar de una vez.

-Necesito que me compres esto en la farmacia- le dije a Kate.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó y revisó el papelito que le di.- Test de embarazo.- leyó- ¡¿Estás embarazada?

-Estoy a punto de saberlo- le confesé, nerviosa.

-¿Lo hiciste con Finn?

-¿Tú qué crees?- le repliqué con sarcasmo.

-Pues más vale darnos prisa por…

-Espera, Kate- la interrumpí.- No estoy segura de querer ir yo también a la farmacia. La verdad es que estoy asustada y si alguien me ve comprando un test de embarazo, se va a armar un lio. Prefiero que tú vayas, por favor y yo te espero en mi departamento.

-Ehh, ¡pero yo tampoco quiero que piensen que estoy embarazada! ¡Tal vez alguien conocido me ve y se lo cuenta a mi novio! .

-¡Kate! Simplemente di que es para una amiga tuya.

-Como si me fueran a creer…

-¡Por favor!- le supliqué- te lo pido por lo que más quieras. Lo que sea.

-¡Bien!- se resigno. – No me des nada. Ve a tu departamento y más tarde te alcanzo.

-¡Gracias, Kate!

La abracé y me fui rápidamente a tomar un taxi.

A la media hora, Kate llegó. Yo estaba dando vueltas en la estancia, nerviosa.

-¡Por fin!- exclamé- Mis nervios eran a tal grado que estaba por hacer pis.

-Qué bueno que no has hecho todavía- comentó Kate- porque eso te lo tienes que ahorrar a la hora que utilices estos- dijo y me entregó la bolsa con la respuesta a mis sospechas.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar- comenté.

- No seas dramática, Rachel Berry- me regañó.- Ve de una vez al maldito baño y utiliza estas cosas. Tuve suerte de que nadie se me quedara viendo cuando salí de la farmacia.

-Claro, como tú no piensas que estas embarazada…

Y justo cuando me iba a dirigir al baño, Finn entró por la puerta, que Kate había dejado entreabierta.

Su rostro reflejaba mucha confusión.

_Maldita sea_, pensé. Esperaba que mi cara no me delatara.

-¿Quién está embarazada?- preguntó.

Inmediatamente, Kate se puso a mi lado, y las dos enfrentamos a Finn.

-¿Qué?- le pregunté- ¿de dónde escuchaste eso?

-Venía justo por el pasillo cuando oí que alguien estaba embarazada, o algo así. ¿Quién es?

-Ehh…- comencé- ¡Kate! Kate cree que está embarazada. ¿Verdad, Kate?

Mi asistente me mandó una mirada asesina, pero volteó a ver a Finn con una sonrisa.

-Eso creo- dijo- Espero que no.

-¿Tu novio lo sabe?- preguntó Finn.

-¡Finn!- exclamé.

-Lo siento- se disculpó él.

Entonces me di cuenta de la expresión de Kate, que quería que la tierra se la tragara. Me sentí mal. No era bueno ser así con ella que no tenía nada que ver. Decidí que tenía que ser honesta.

-Discúlpanos, Finn- le dije- Ya venimos.

Me llevé a Kate al baño y le pedí perdón. Ella entendió que estaba nerviosa y finalmente se calmó un poco. Me fue pasando cada uno de los tests por detrás de la puerta y yo hice lo mío, esperando una respuesta.

Tomé los tres paquetes que Kate me había comprado y me quedé pasmada cuando vi el resultado. No había en ninguna línea rosa. Eso significaba que no había bebé. Pero aún yo no entendía nada. Salí al poco tiempo con lagrimas en los ojos, y por un momento Kate pensó que habían dado positivo. Ahora ya no sabía yo ni porque lloraba.

-Tranquila- me dijo- esto es mucho mejor. No necesitas a un bebé ahora. Tienes a Finn, a tus amigas, tu trabajo…

-Ya lo sé- le contesté, entre lagrimas- pero no entiendo porque paso todo esto.

-Tal vez fue algo psicológico- razonó.- No te pongas así. Las cosas no están mal.

-Tienes razón- dije. –Lo mejor será que vaya con Finn y le expliqué todo mi comportamiento.

Kate asintió y me acompañó hasta la sala. Ahí estaba mi novio esperando, con el semblante confundido y distraído. Se sobresaltó un poco al verme tan tensa, y en un segundo estuvo a mi lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Rach?- preguntó preocupado.

-Creo que yo ya me voy- anunció Kate- nos vemos luego chicos.

Y salió rápidamente.

-No hay bebé, Finn- le murmuré contra su pecho, mientras él se aferraba más a mí.

-¿Y estas triste porque Kate no va a ser mamá?- me preguntó inocentemente.

-No era Kate la supuesta embarazada- le dije.- Era yo.

Inmediatamente se despegó de mí para mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Cómo?

-Pensé que yo estaba embarazada por las muchas coincidencias…

-¿Qué te hizo pensar en eso?- me preguntó.

-Bueno, cuando lo hicimos… yo no recuerdo que usáramos protección. ¡Y mi retraso! Nunca en la vida me había pasado algo así.

-Rach…- Finn tomó mi cara para que lo viera fijamente a los ojos. -¿Tú crees que no usamos protección?

Ahora la confundida era yo.

-¿Si usamos?- le pregunté.

-Claro que sí, Rachel. Cuando te quitaste los zapatos y me bajaste el pantalón, tomé un condón de mi cajón.

-¿Y entonces porque yo no me di cuenta?- exigí- Espera…¿Cómo que tenías un condón en el cajón?

-Me lo dio Puckerman la vez pasada- admitió- Fue cuando lo dejé en su casa. Mi amigo estaba completamente borracho y se lo acepté con la condición de que no le causara ningún problema a Quinn.

Mirándolo a los ojos, pude descubrir que decía la verdad.

-Mmm… lo que todavía no entiendo es cómo no me pude dar cuenta que…

-¿Quieres que te lo diga?- me preguntó.

Asentí.

-Tal vez se debía a que estabas muy metida en…

-Oh, ¡Bien!. Ya entiendo- dije- No te preocupes por terminar.

Los dos nos echamos a reír, pero Finn volvió a ponerse serio.

-¿Te afecta saber que no estás embarazada?- me preguntó- No te vi muy bien cuando saliste del baño.

Suspiré.

-Pues creo que con la falta de sueño y el cansancio, y este asunto del retraso que nunca me había sucedido, me estresé y me puse un poco sentimental.

Finn me miró tiernamente y me tomó la mano, dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.

Al llegar a la entrada me cargó y me dio la risa tonta. Entonces me acostó en la cama y me quitó los zapatos. Se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente.

-Bueno-comenzó- Han sido unos días muy pesados para ti, princesa. Ahora descansa…

Y en ese momento comenzó a cantarme _I´ll Stand By You_. Poco a poco cerré los ojos y sonreí entre sueños. Irónicamente, comencé a ver imágenes de Finn y yo siendo felices en Central Park, jugando con nuestros hijos. Decidí bajar un poco el nivel de mis fantasías y simplemente me dejé llevar por la dulzura del contacto de Finn que se encontraba a mi lado, su cálida voz, y ese mismo momento, los dos tumbados en la cama. Así, nada podía estar mal.

Una semana después, nos reunimos en la casa de Tina porque nos ofrecimos a ayudarla a preparar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Danny. Las chicas ya estaban enteradas de todo lo que había pasado y me apoyaron mucho. En medio de una plática de temas para fiestas infantiles, Tina perdió el control.

-De acuerdo, chicas. Esto es vergonzoso- anunció.- Pero tengo que decirlo…

-Adelante- dijo Quinn.

-¡Quiero ser tocada!- espetó Tina, histérica- ¡Sentirme sucia! ¡Que me traten mal!

De acuerdo, eso era totalmente inesperado.

Mercedes, Quinn y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

Tina respiró profundamente y se controló. Enseguida se dirigió al minibar que tenía en su comedor, y sacó una botella de tequila, tomó un caballito, se sirvió, le dio un trago y regreso con la botella hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- Quinn, dame de una vez el número de esa sexóloga.

Y así, pasamos toda la tarde dividiendo nuestra conversación en ideas para una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil, y contando acerca de cómo iban nuestras vidas en la Gran Manzana. Sí, para eso estaban las amigas después de todo.

* * *

**Creo que lo que me gusta de este capítulo es lo mucho que Tina se esta pareciendo cada vez más a Charlotte! :D**

**Les pido perdón de nuevo. Fue demasiado corto para mí, pero espero que los pueda compensar con los siguientes. Como lo mencioné, ya estoy trabajando en el próximo y espero de verdad tenerlo listo hoy mismo. De cualquier forma, si este capítulo ha sido muy malo, no se olviden de dejar reviews, aunque sean para reclamarme, jaja. Como sea, muchas gracias! Y como siempre... nos seguimos leyendo...**


	11. Amigas Y Amores

**Holaaa! Tal y como lo prometí aquí esta el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les guste. Veremos que les parece. No creo que haya sido de los mejores, es algo corto, pero tiene un pequeño giro en la trama. Esta vez hay DRAMA!, pero no para Finchel, sino para Quick!... ya lo descubrirán. Por lo pronto solo les pido que me dejen por favor sus REVIEWS, y espero que entre la semana, o en otro caso hasta el próximo fin de semana, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, donde va a haber mucho más FINCHEL, y sobre todo, en situaciones divertidas! Estén pendientes!... Los dejaré leer. Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

**

* * *

**

A la una de la mañana, las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos en un famoso bar de Tribeca. La razón por la que llegamos ahí era para ajustar los últimos detalles del cumpleaños de Danny, que se celebraba en tres días. Como era lógico, la idea de la reunión en ese lugar había sido una total estupidez.

Gerry, el joven mesero que nos había aguantado toda la noche, se acercó a nosotras con el rostro cansado.

-Ya esta cerrada la barra, señoritas- nos dijo.

- Oh, ¡gracias a Dios!-exclamó Quinn.

-¿Para qué llegamos aquí en primer lugar?- preguntó Tina.

-Para terminar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de tu hijo, tonta- le replicó Mercedes.

-Oh.

-¿Quieren que les pida un taxi?- nos preguntó Gerry, esperanzado.

Abrí los ojos como platos, y me paré inmediatamente de la mesa.

-Por favor, si no es mucha molestia, Kelly- le contesté.

-Gerry- me corrigió.

-Claro.

Las chicas y yo nos metimos a trompicones al taxi y éste nos dejó a cada una en su casa.

Por la mañana, desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza y cuando llegué a la cafetería de Finn, mi novio soltó una carcajada.

-¿No estás enojado conmigo?- le pregunté.

Mientras me arreglaba, me había visto al espejo y estaba horrible. Tenía ojeras y había olvidado quitarme el maquillaje la noche anterior.

-No del todo- me contestó y me ofreció una taza de café. Inmediatamente le di un sorbo.

-Estas salidas no se pueden estar repitiendo todo el tiempo- dije.

Finn se encogió de hombros.

-Eres joven- me dijo- Tienes grandes amigas. Es Nueva York, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

- Creo que tienes razón.

Al poco tiempo, Mercedes y Maxime también se aparecieron por ahí.

-Tienes que darle algo a esta mujer- le ordenó Maxime a Finn.- Es un caso perdido, igual que tu dama, por lo visto.

Finn soltó una carcajada y le sirvió café también a Mercedes.

-Gracias- dijo ella, débilmente.

-¿Cuándo llega tu novio de su viaje, Mercedes?- le pregunté a mi amiga.

-¿Quién? Oh, ¡Freddy! Esta semana, supongo.

-Vaya.

Finn y Maxime nos miraron con compasión y unas horas después, nos compusimos un poco de la resaca.

Justo al llegar a mi departamento, sonó el teléfono y corrí a contestarlo.

-¿Hola?

-Rachel…

Era Quinn. Y por el tono de su voz supuse que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasa, Quinn?- le pregunté.

-Es Puckerman

Noté que no lo llamó Noah. Entonces las cosas estaban mal.

-¿Qué te hizo?- le pregunté.

-Hoy… fui a visitarlo a su trabajo y una tipa estaba sentada en su escritorio. Lo peor fue que después lo vi a él. ¡Algo estaban haciendo!

-¿Estás segura, Quinn?- le pregunté.

-Lo vi con mis propios ojos. ¡Noah me engaña!

-Tranquila. Tienes que hablar con él. Enfrentarlo.

-Ya lo hice- me contestó- Y lo corrí de aquí.

-¡¿Cómo?

-Lo eché de la casa- me explicó.

-Pero, Quinn, ¿no hablaron bien?

-¿De qué demonios teníamos que hablar? Ya está. No lo quiero volver a ver. Llevo cargando a su hija, pero no le voy a permitir verla.

Eso me dolió hasta a mí. Pude sentir el sufrimiento de mi amiga.

-Quinn, creo que te estás precipitando…¿A dónde se fue Noah?

-No tengo idea- me dijo, aún entre lágrimas- pero no va a volver aquí.

Después de eso simplemente la consolé. Tratar de convencerla de que se podían arreglar las cosas era imposible. Quinn era muy necia.

Cuando colgamos, ella me prometió que se controlaría y yo me ofrecí a quedarme con ella esa misma noche. Finn me habló al celular tan solo unos minutos después de haber terminado mi llamada con Quinn.

-Hola, amor- me saludó.-¿Sabes que fue exactamente lo que sucedió con Quinn y Puck?. Él llegó hace unas horas a mi departamento diciéndome que Quinn lo echó.

-¿Entonces Noah está contigo?- le pregunté.

-Sí- contestó.- El pobre ya se ha acabado una de mis botellas.

-Finn, me siento muy mal- le confesé- Quinn me acaba de llamar y me lo contó todo. Dijo que vio a Noah con una mujer en su escritorio. Como sabes, lo corrió de su casa y ahora me dice que no lo quiere volver a ver y que él nunca va a conocer a su hija. Me parte el alma, todo esto parece un drama.

-Tal vez si encontráramos una forma para que arreglen las cosas…

Entonces tuve una idea. Le dije a Finn que tenía una alternativa y le prometí que lo llamaría de la casa de Quinn.

Sabía que Tina no tenía ninguna animadora para la fiesta de Danny, así que le sugerí que se lo pidiera a Quinn, y nuestra amiga aceptó.

Por la noche estábamos Quinn y yo en su departamento viendo _When Harry Met Sally_ y ella no paraba de comer helado Häagen-Dazs. Por una parte yo sabía que el apetito era debido al embarazo, pero Quinn estaba profundamente triste. La situación era deprimente.

Finn me llamó en el tiempo justo y Quinn hizo cara de asco mientras mi novio y yo nos decíamos cosas lindas. Pero entonces decidimos comenzar con nuestro plan y él me dijo que estaba a punto de pasar a Noah al teléfono. Y eso mismo hice yo con Quinn.

-Quinn, Finn quiere hablar contigo- mentí. – Por favor, toma el teléfono.

Quinn miró el aparato tristemente, suspiró y tomó la llamada.

-¿Qué pasa, Finn?

Entonces, en ese momento, su rostro se tensó y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de nuevo.

-¡No!- gritó.- ¡No puedo creerte! Ya han sido muchas, Puckerman. El día en que me casé contigo pensé de verdad que ya habías cambiado…

Me dio tristeza recordar la boda de Quinn y Noah. Verlos decir sus votos fue una de las cosas más románticas que había presenciado en mi vida. No solo Quinn lloraba de felicidad, también Noah. ¡Noah Puckerman estaba derramando lagrimas!. Ni yo misma podía entender como les estaba pasando todo esto. Tal vez Noah era el idiota más grande de la tierra.

-Lo siento, Noah- continuó Quinn, bajando la voz- pero no puedo perdonarte, ahora no. No puedo escuchar tus explicaciones así que por favor no me busques.

Y le colgó. Después de eso, se acurrucó a mi lado y yo la sostuve mientras lloraba sin parar.

Al día siguiente, Mercedes, Tina y yo le contamos a Finn de nuestro plan y el aceptó en convencer a Noah.

Unas horas más tarde, Finn me llamó diciéndome que a duras penas, Noah había aceptado la "oferta" de Tina.

Las chicas y yo acompañamos a Tina al salón para ver todos los detalles de la decoración. No iba a ser una fiesta muy grande, pero estaba muy bien organizada.

El día del cumpleaños llegó, y mientras nos arreglábamos en mi departamento, vi a Quinn hablándole a su bebé.

-Siento mucho que no vayas a conocer a tu papá…- decía.

No quise contradecirla porque no valía la pena que me pusiera a discutir con ella cuando teníamos prisa. Pero ahora me daba cuenta, Quinn seguía amando a Noah, siempre lo seguiría amando, pero era demasiado orgullosa. Y con la maravillosa ayuda de su condición, no podía esperar que cambiara de opinión. Si tan solo las hormonas la dejaran en paz…

Llegamos al salón de fiestas y todo era un ambiente colorido. El tema de la fiesta era un circo, y había meseros vestidos como domadores y payasos.

Dejé a Quinn sola para que se preparara para comenzar. Entonces me encontré con Finn- que me dio un interminable beso- y Artie y Tina.

-¿Dónde está Noah?-pregunté- ¿Y Mercedes?

-Mercedes lo está ayudando con los últimos arreglos- comentó Artie.

Al poco tiempo los dos se nos unieron, y Noah…¡Estaba disfrazado de payaso!

Todo era parte del plan, pero aún así Noah continuaba con su semblante triste.

Y entonces Quinn les comenzó a hablar a los niños por el micrófono.

Todos animamos a Noah a que se subiera al escenario donde estaba su esposa.

-Voy a ser su amiga el día de hoy…- decía Quinn, y se quedó paralizada cuando vio que su marido iba hacia donde ella estaba. Por su cara, yo sabía que quería escapar de ahí, pero no podía hacer nada. Noah tomó otro micrófono y comenzó él también a hablar.

-Yo también seré su amigo- dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Quinn que lo miró enojada. Rápidamente compuso su postura y volvió de nuevo a hablar.

-Yo no sé quien le dijo que iba a animar conmigo esta fiesta, señor Payaso, pero yo no sabía de esto así que le voy a pedir con todo respeto que me deje sola.

-Por favor, señorita- continuó Noah- Yo sé que usted me aprecia mucho. Déjeme estar aquí con usted.

Todos los niños, hasta los meseros, estaban atentísimos a la escena que estaban dando mis amigos.

-¡No!- espetó Quinn- Usted es un ser desagradable…

Tina miró a Artie preocupada.

-Creo que deberíamos detenerlos- dijo.

-Espera…- le contestó él.

-Creo que no está siendo justa- dijo Noah- Yo estoy enamorado de usted.

Todos los espectadores corearon un "Awww" y Quinn miró a su marido a los ojos.

-Si usted me quisiera estaría siempre conmigo y no hablaría con otras mujeres- replicó Quinn, mientras las lagrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-¡Esa zorra llegó a sentarse a mi escritorio!- Todos en el salón, hasta nosotros mismos, nos sobresaltamos cuando Noah usó esa palabrota. Artie y Tina estaban muertos de vergüenza.

-No recuerden esa palabra, niños- mencionó Quinn, muy nerviosa. Noah aún seguía alterado.

- ¡Yo nunca traté de acercarme a ella! ¿Alguna vez le has visto la cara?

-Eres un…- comenzó Quinn.

-¡No!- la interrumpió Noah- No soy nada de lo que estás pensando. Ya no. Y lo juro por mi vida que eres tú, que nunca te he engañado, Quinn.

Los dos se miraron por un momento eterno y finalmente, Quinn puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo besó. Enfrente de todos los niños.

Mercedes ordenó que bajaran el telón del escenario y se paró justo en medio de donde estaba la pareja.

-Bueno, creo que ya vimos mucho de eso- dijo- ¡Que siga la fiesta!.

Al final, todo salió bien. Le cantamos feliz cumpleaños a Danny y él abrió sus regalos. La fiesta terminó temprano, y después de ahí fuimos al departamento de Finn a celebrar la reconciliación de Quinn y Noah.

Como ya era costumbre, unos días después de la fiesta, las chicas y yo fuimos a desayunar. Aparentemente, Tina tenía algo muy importante que decirnos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Mercedes.

Tina nos miró con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡ Artie y yo por fin lo hicimos!- gritó.

Un mesero que pasaba por ahí nos miró desconcertado.

-Era ahora o nunca- comentó Mercedes con sarcasmo.

- Pero, si les soy sincera, chicas- continuó mi amiga, apagando su sonrisa- Estoy cansada. Danny se despierta a mitad de la noche y entre el sexo y mis obligaciones, quedo exhausta.

-No asustes a Quinn- dije.

-¡No!- me contradijo Quinn- no te preocupes, Tina. Estoy a punto de ser madre. Desahógate.

-Ha sido muy duro- confesó.

-Te he observado por meses- comenté- No tengo ni idea de cómo lo haces.

-Algunas veces regreso a mi habitación y cierro la puerta dejando a mi bebé llorar. ¿No es horrible?

-No, es normal- dijo Quinn. –Toma de tu café.

Tina la obedeció de inmediato.

-Me estoy volviendo loca- admitió.

-Era cuestión de tiempo- la consoló Mercedes.

-Ser una madre es duro- razonó Quinn.

-¡Es muy duro!- exclamó Tina.

- Y ahora, Artie me dice que ya es tiempo de que contrate a otra niñera, porque a la señora Goldman ya no le queda mucho, y lo primero que pienso es que quedan descartadas las zorras de veinte años. ¿No es eso posesivo?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté.

-Oh, olvídenlo. Hoy voy a mi reunión. Y estoy en mi periodo así que… nos vemos luego.

Tina le dio un último sorbo a su café, dejó su cuenta, se volvió a despedir y se fue. Las chicas y yo nos quedamos perplejas.

Una semana después, mientras miraba en un aparador de Ives Saint Laurent, alguien me sorprendió abrazándome por detrás y me dio un gran susto.

Volteé y vi nada más y nada menos que a mi novio, Finn.

-¡Me asustaste!- le reclamé.

-Lo siento- dijo- Simplemente quería mostrarte esto…

Y entonces se quitó su sudadera. Finn tenía puesta una camiseta como las de "I Love New York", pero la suya decía " I Love Rachel".

Sonreí ante tan hermoso detalle, nos besamos y después tomamos un taxi.

-Hay un lugar en especial al que quiero llevarte- me dijo.

-Supongo que no me vas a decir donde es- comenté.

-Supones bien.

Reí y entonces llegamos a Central Park.

-Pensé que iba a ser una lugar diferente- admití- No sé, algo… poco común, de menor acceso público.

Finn me examinó con la mirada.

-Tal vez no era lo que esperabas- dijo- pero creo que el propósito por el que te traigo aquí sí te va a gustar.

Mi corazón latió mucho más deprisa, y las locas que viven en mi cabeza comenzaron con su cantaleta.

_¡Te va a proponer matrimonio!, o no, tal vez…¡Te pida que lo hagan justo aquí! O tal vez me rapta y nos perdemos entre los árboles y no volvemos jamás a la ciudad._

-¿Rachel?- me preguntó Finn.

Salí inmediatamente de mi ensimismamiento.

-Oh, perdóname- le dije y tomé su mano. –Vamos.

Entramos al parque y Finn me condujo hasta donde se encontraba el árbol más grande.

-Aquí, justo debajo de este árbol, será nuestro lugar especial- murmuró.- Cualquier cosa que tengamos que hablar, que hacer, para pasar el tiempo, nos podemos reunir aquí. ¿Te parece, Rach?

Esto era mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Ahora sí no comprendía cómo había tenido yo tanta suerte. Haber tenido ese romance en la preparatoria de por si era como un sueño. Haberlo encontrado de nuevo era una bendición, y ahora, seguir siendo correspondida y estar a su lado era lo mejor que me podía pasar en la vida. Era una chica feliz. No necesitaba nada más.

-Me parece perfecto- le dije al amor de mi vida y me acerqué para volver a unir nuestros labios.

Pero obviamente yo no me iba a quedar sentada dejando que solo Finn me consintiera. Tenía que encontrar un detalle que fuera igual de grande del que él me había dado a mí. Algo igual de especial. Ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo de cualquier manera. En Nueva York no me iba a faltar la inspiración. Esa tarde simplemente viví un cuento de hadas al que nunca le íbamos a poner fin.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Fue buena la reconciliación de Quick? ¿La confesión de Tina? ¿Los detalles de Finn? ¡Haganmelo saber! Ahora sonrió porque me atrevo a decir que los siguientes capítulos les van a encantar, o eso espero. Por lo pronto, apreciaría sus reviews en este último, y como saben, yo volveré a publicar en unos días. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejar sus comentarios... nos seguimos leyendo...**


	12. Fracturas

**Holaaaaa! Por fin les tengo un nuevo capítulo! Ha sido uno de mis favoritos, espero que también les guste a ustedes. Y de verdad les agradezco mucho los 30 reviews! Realmente aprecio cada uno de ellos! Ahora, no me quiero aprovechar, pero que les parece si me dejan en unos 35-40 reviews para este capítulo? Significaría mucho para mí! Por favor no se olviden de dejarme su opinión, quiero saber lo que piensan de esta historia! Y bueno, ahora si, después de los últimos dos capítulos que a mí parecer estuvieron algo flojos, los dejo leer el doceavo. AHHH y ahora que lo recuerdo, no solo les debo agradecer sus reviews, sino también sus alertas, ponerme a mí y a mí historia entre sus favoritos. Muchas gracias! Simplemente me queda pedirles que... Disfruten! **

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

Por la tarde fui a visitar la boutique de Mercedes y mi amiga tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿ Qué te pasa?- le pregunté.

- Freddy llegó ayer por la noche y me sorprendió.

-Ah. De acuerdo. No me tienes que dar los detalles.

Y en eso, Maxime llegó junto con el novio de Mercedes. Los dos venían de los vestidores.

-¡Tú hombre se acaba de probar este nuevo traje de Armani!. ¿No se ve precioso?- exclamó Maxime.

-Ehh, prefiero que no me digas eso- apuntó Freddy y enseguida se puso a modelar para su novia.

-¡Se te ve genial!

Freddy la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y cómo has estado, Rachel?- me preguntó él.

-Bien- admití.

Algo raro veía en Freddy. No sé si se debía a su reciente viaje o alguna otra cosa, pero estaba cambiado. De acuerdo, solo lo había visto una vez antes, pero ahora que ya lo miraba con más atención, creo que… me daba como mala espina.

Sonreí con ellos y solo deseé que él estuviera tratando bien a mi amiga.

* * *

Las chicas y yo fuimos una mañana a una de las boutiques de Stella McCarthney para ayudar a Quinn a buscar ropa de bebé.

-¡No saben lo feliz que soy!- exclamó Mercedes. – Perdonen, chicas, mi actitud del mes pasado. Sobre todo contigo, Rachel.

-Olvídalo. Me alegra mucho tu relación con Freddy- le dije.

-Lástima que tenga que esperarlo otras dos semanas más- dijo con tristeza.

-¿Cómo?¿Se volvió a ir?- preguntó Tina.

-Sí. Voló hacia Madrid esta mañana.

-¡Pero si hace una semana llegó de Indonesia!- exclamó Quinn.

-Pues sí, pero tiene muchos negocios, y por eso siempre esta fuera.-explicó.

-¿Y tú piensas seguir así?- le pregunté.

Mercedes asintió.

-Que aburrido- comentó Quinn.

-Que miserable- dijo Tina.

-¿Saben qué?, creo que lo que están describiendo se llama matrimonio, al cual ustedes dos están atadas- se defendió Mercedes.

Quinn y Tina se hicieron las ofendidas y después de unos segundos de silencio, las cuatro nos atacamos de risa. Ah, como quiero a mis amigas.

Finalmente, Quinn pagó las cuatro bolsas de ropa que entre todas escogimos para su bebé. Salimos del local y empezamos a caminar, disfrutando la fresca mañana neoyorkina.

-Rachel…- comenzó Quinn- ¿Sigues teniendo problemas con tu periodo?, porque sé de una ginecóloga que…

-Dios mío- la interrumpió Tina- Conoces terapeutas, sexólogos, ginecólogas, ¿qué más te hace falta?

-¡Es la misma ginecóloga que me está viendo a mí!- exclamó Quinn.

-Descuida, Quinn- la calmé- Ayer me llegó, así que ya no tengo problemas.

-Gracias al cielo- dijo Mercedes.

-Por cierto- mencioné- Necesito pedirles un favor, chicas…

Me reuní a la hora de la comida con Finn en su cafetería y me acerqué a él mientras se encontraba haciendo unas cuentas.

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, pero no te voy a decir nada.- le mencioné.

-¿Ni aunque te haga un favor?- me preguntó, haciendo esa cara a la cual él sabía que no me podía resistir.

-No- le contesté, haciéndome la seria.

-¿Ni así?- me tomó y me besó tan apasionadamente que sentí que se me iba a cortar la respiración.

Rió al ver mi reacción. Yo estaba hiperventilando.

-Por poco me convences- le dije- Pero fue un buen intento. Olvídalo.

-Maldición- murmuró.

Reí y envolví su cintura con mis brazos.

* * *

-Lo siento, Rachel. No encontramos nada disponible- me dijo Tina.

-¡¿Qué?

-Es época de turistas. Todos los bares están a reventar, no pueden negar el acceso a nadie- me explicó Mercedes.

Se me bajo el ánimo, y mientras íbamos caminando me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Dónde demonios esta Quinn?- pregunté.

- Tenía una cita con su obstetra- dijo Tina- Y ella también me dijo que no encontró nada.

Entonces Mercedes, que iba sumida en sus pensamientos, volteó a verme.

-Tengo una idea.

-Dime.

-Creo que le deberías de decir a Finn de que se trata todo esto, y así, podemos usar su local.

-¡¿Estás loca? ¿Qué fumaste?- exclamé.- Él me sorprendió hace poco y se supone que le tengo que devolver el favor. Quiero hacerle algo especial.

-Y lo será- mencionó Mercedes- Hudson´s es el mejor lugar. Tiene el espacio suficiente y solo dejaremos entrar a quien nosotros queramos.

Me mordí el labio, indecisa. No era tan mala idea, pero yo quería sorprender a mi novio. Bueno, tal vez si modificaba un poco lo que tenía planeado y agregaba más cosas, iba a tener el mismo valor mi regalo.

Dimos vuelta en la esquina y Mercedes se quedó petrificada cuando pasamos por el estacionamiento de un bar que estaba justo enfrente.

Su rostro no llevaba expresión alguna y enseguida entró al aparcamiento.

-¿Qué te pasa, Mercedes?- preguntó Tina, asustada.

-Ven este carro- inmediatamente nos señalo un BMW negro muy lujoso.- Es de Freddy.

-Mercedes, hay un montón de autos así. - dije.

-¿Con las mismas placas?- me preguntó.

-¿Cómo es que te aprendiste las placas?- Tina estaba muy confundida.

Yo tampoco entendía nada. Se suponía que el novio de Mercedes estaba en España.

Mercedes no contestó y se fue a asomar a la entrada del bar.

Tina y yo corrimos tras ella y yo no podía creer lo que estábamos viendo.

Ahí, al fondo de la barra estaba Freddy, pero no se encontraba solo, estaba bebiendo, besándose y riendo con una rubia también de tez bronceada.

Parecía que estaban teniendo un buen tiempo y Freddy no se percató de que Mercedes estaba ahí.

Mi amiga apretó los puños y se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. Por un momento pensé que iba a entrar a enfrentarlo, pero regresó hecha una furia hacia el estacionamiento.

Aún sorprendidas, Tina y yo la seguimos.

Mercedes tenía la vista clavada en el BMW.

-Lo siento mucho, Mercedes- murmuró Tina, mientras le tocaba la espalda.

-Yo no- dijo ella en un tono duro.

Abrió su bolsa y sacó las llaves de su departamento, y se dirigió al auto de Freddy. Tina y yo la miramos desconcertadas.

Y justo en ese momento, clavó sus llaves en la puerta del auto y le rayó la elegante pintura. Como si fuera poco, tomó una piedra, y como una vez hizo con la camioneta de Kurt Hummel, rompió el vidrio frontal.

-¡Ayúdenme!- nos gritó.

Tina y yo nos miramos, sin saber qué hacer. Nos acercamos a ella y tratamos de tranquilizarla.

-Mercedes, creo que nos deberíamos de ir de aquí, ya no sigas, por favor- le dije.

-¿Y quieren que llegué a sentarme y estar como si no hubiera pasado nada? ¿Qué ustedes no vieron lo mismo que yo? ¿Aún siguen creyendo que Alfred está en España y no en Nueva York?

Ella tenía razón. Lo que le había hecho ese sujeto era muy bajo. Desde aquella vez en la boutique, a mi no me daba mucha confianza, y ahora, al confirmar el tipo de persona que era no pude evitar sentir un enorme coraje. Si había lastimado a Mercedes, también me había lastimado a mí.

Tina asintió, seguramente pensando lo mismo que yo y las tres nos desquitamos con el automóvil.

Mercedes rompió más vidrios y hasta escribió su nombre en los asientos de cuero, encajando con mucho dolor sus llaves.

Fue algo liberador haber dañado un poco el BMW, pero ya había sido suficiente. Incluso Mercedes paró, respiró profundo y se serenó.

Lentamente nos alejamos del lugar, y desgraciadamente, vimos de nuevo a lo lejos al imbécil ese con la chica. Y mi amiga tenía muchas cosas que expresar…

_Right now, he's probably slow dancing with a_

_bleached-blonde tramp_

_And she's probably getting frisky_

_Right now he's probably buying her some Fruity little drink _

_'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo_

_Oh and he don't know..._

Mercedes se detuvo de nuevo en un callejón, y se adentró a el, cantando con todas sus fuerzas por delante de nosotras.

_That I dug my key into the side of his _

_Pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on _

_Three dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

_Oh and he don't know... OH!_

_That I dug my key into the side of his _

_Pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_

_'Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me_

_No, oh_

_Not on me..._

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his _

_Pretty little souped up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Oh, oh_

_Before he cheats_

_ohhhh._

* * *

Mientras navegaba por iTunes, Quinn me llamó.

-¿Cómo pudo ser posible eso? Tina me lo contó todo y Mercedes me lo confirmó.

-Lo sé. Sentí horrible, lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos.

-Menudo hipócrita. Estúpido. Idiota. Imbécil. Desgraciado. Ca…

-De acuerdo, ya entendí tu punto- la tranquilicé.

-Si mi marido… que está justamente aquí conmigo, me hace algo así… te juro que yo le corto el…

-Pero yo ya te dije que nunca lo hice ni lo haré- oí decir a Noah.

-Ya lo sé- suspiró Quinn.

Sonreí y al fin me pude sentir feliz por una de mis amigas.

-Me alegro por ustedes, chicos, y …¿ Quinn?

De pronto pareció que ya no había nadie del otro lado de la línea. ¿Me habría colgado? Imposible, pero había un silencio absoluto.

-¿Quinn?- volví a preguntar.

Entonces volví a escuchar sonidos. Gemidos, para ser exacta.

-Agh. Hasta luego, Quinn. Después hablamos.

Y colgué inmediatamente para volver a llamar a Mercedes y ver como seguía.

* * *

Finn me miraba divertido mientras yo no le encontraba ninguna gracia al asunto.

-Claro- dijo- No encontraste otra parte y ya no tienes más remedio que contarme tu sorpresa.

-Pues si- admití- Al fin te saliste con la tuya.

-Desde luego que puedes usar la cafetería- me murmuró al oído- pero no me tienes que contar si no quieres.

- Es imposible que no te enteres- dije- aunque ahora que lo pienso, hay algo que todavía te puedo ocultar.

-Bien.

El viernes por la noche llegó y las chicas y yo estábamos muy emocionadas. Mercedes me impresionó porque estaba totalmente distinta a hace unos días. Su semblante estaba excelente y tenía una gran sonrisa. Obviamente me alegre mucho de verla tan recuperada, pero no dejo de extrañarme que rápido lo consiguió. Había terminado con Freddy por teléfono el día anterior, y desde que era libre de nuevo, todo su dolor había desaparecido.

Finn y yo llegamos a Hudson´s y ya estaban muchas personas ahí: Quinn y Noah, Mercedes, Tina y Artie, Maxime, Kate y su novio, unas compañeras del grupo de obsesivos-compulsivos de Tina y hasta unos pacientes de Quinn.

-Te ves hermosa- comentó Finn mientras uno de sus meseros abría la barra.

Sonreí satisfecha. Al final, había sido una buena idea considerar mi vestido Versace de fiesta color turquesa, y combinarlo con mis tacones Louboutin, mas, como un complemento, agregar una chaqueta Burberry de color negro.

Finn y yo nos besamos, y en eso pasó Noah, que venía cargando el karaoke.

-¿Dónde lo pongo, amigo?- le preguntó a mi novio.

-Supongo que a un lado del escenario- dijo Finn con sarcasmo.

-Muy gracioso- comentó Noah y en unos minutos conectó el aparato.

Todo estaba listo, pero Puckerman había hecho un desastre y había un montón de cables enredados en el piso.

Finn ordenó que cerraran la entrada y todos nos sentamos frente al mini escenario. Maxime subió y tomó el micrófono.

-¡Hola!, bueno antes que nada, a nombre de la señorita Rachel Berry les quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí.

Todos mis invitados chiflaron, gritaron y aplaudieron. Maxime trató de captar su atención.

-Y bueno, chicos- continuó- Yo les quiero presentar justo ahora mismo a mi amiga Rachel Berry, que le tiene un gran espectáculo a su novio, Finn Hudson.

Finn, que estaba a mi lado, volteó a verme sorprendido. Tomé un último trago de mi margarita y lo besé antes de subirme al escenario.

-Deséame suerte- le dije, mientras me paraba de mi lugar.

Finn sonrió.

-Rómpete una pierna- dijo, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¡Te amo!- le grité mientras me acercaba a Maxime.

-Gracias- le dije a éste cuando me tendió el micrófono.

Le di la espalda a mi público y me quité lentamente mi chaqueta, dejando al descubierto mis hombros. Volteé de nuevo al frente, me despeiné un poco la melena y comencé a bailar al ritmo de la música. Entonces tomé el micrófono y comencé a cantar…

_La la la  
La la la la la  
La la la  
La la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_  
_Boy your loving is all I think about_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_  
_Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

Las chicas me aplaudieron, muy impresionadas con mi elección de canción. Todos parecían estar muy divertidos, y mi novio, bueno, además de estar con la boca abierta, parecía que iba a tener que lidiar con su "accidente" en cualquier momento.

_La la la  
La la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head_  
_Boy your loving is all I think about_  
_I just can't get you out of my head_  
_Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

Estaba tan metida en la canción que no me importo bailar, a mi manera-lo cual, debo admitirlo, no es mi especialidad- y me fui a una lado del escenario. Finn me gritaba emocionado.

_Every night  
Every day  
Just to be there in your armsssssssss!_

Mi tacón se enganchó en uno de los cables del karaoke y me fui de bruces contra el piso. Se oyó un golpe fuerte. Fue en cuestión de segundos. La música se apagó y todos se pararon de sus lugares para ver cómo estaba yo.

Dos horas más tarde me encontraba en un cubículo de urgencias del Hospital Lenox Hill, descalza y con un parche en la nariz. El golpe había sido tan duro que me dolía todo el cuerpo. Finn me miraba consternado, mientras yo, indignada, trataba de alcanzar mi rodilla con mi mano. Sentía un dolor punzante ahí y temí que estuviera rota o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, el dolor en mi cuello no me dejaba alcanzarla.

-Cuando te dije que te rompieras una pierna, no lo decía para que en realidad pasara- dijo mi novio viendo directamente la cortina que se encontraba a un lado de mi camilla. Él aún permanecía en shock.

En ese momento, de una en una, fueron entrando mis amigas a la pequeña estancia, y todas se veían preocupadas.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Rachel?- me preguntó Tina.

-La verdad, es que me estoy muriendo de dolor- confesé- No entiendo como pude ser tan idiota para no fijarme en los cables…

-Pero no es tu culpa- dijo Quinn, siendo positiva, aunque su rostro reflejara solo angustia- Estabas muy animada cantando y no te diste cuenta. Puede pasar. Y déjame decirte que tienes mi permiso para acabar con Noah, si así lo quieres, por haber dejado esos cables sueltos…

-No, está bien. No me voy a vengar de tu esposo-dije.

Estaba tan adolorida que ni ganas de enojarme con Noah tenía. La culpable de mi azotón fui únicamente yo.

Entonces tocaron la puerta y llegó una enfermera acompañada de un joven médico.

Las chicas salieron para que me revisaran y Finn decidió quedarse a mi lado.

El doctor comenzó a hacer su trabajo, y cuando revisó mi rodilla, grité y apreté la mano de Finn fuertemente.

-Parece que tenemos un problema aquí- comentó.

-¿Es muy grave?- pregunté.

-Solo un esguince de segundo grado- dijo- pero va a tener que usar una rodillera.

Supuse que mi expresión no fue muy buena ya que Finn tomó mi rostro y lo hundió en su pecho.

-Esperen- el doctor habló de nuevo- Necesito ver su nariz, señorita Berry.

Me examinó lentamente y su rostro me preocupaba.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿He quedado deforme?

-Tranquila- Finn me calmó.

-No- contestó el doctor- El golpe simplemente le ha dejado un moretón, pero se irá junto con la hinchazón en cuestión de días. Por lo pronto, sería bueno que siguiera usando su parche. Y en cuanto al cuello, me temo que usará collarín por un tiempo…

Eso era justo lo que necesitaba oír para sentirme peor. No entendía como no me moría de una vez. La ocasión en la que perdí mi voz no tenía comparación con esto. Yo era una figura pública._ Menos mal que no estoy trabajando por ahora_, pensé.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la tarde, llegué con Finn a mi departamento. En el hospital me pusieron la rodillera, el collarín y un bastón para que me apoyara. No podía sentirme más miserable.

-Vas a estar bien, Rach- me dijo mi novio.- Yo voy a estar aquí para cuidarte y no me voy a despegar de ti nunca.

Aquello fue lo primero que me hizo sonreír después de dieciséis horas.

Finn dejó el bastón a un lado de la puerta y me cargó como si fuéramos recién casados, para llevarme a mi habitación. Me depositó con cuidado en la cama y me quitó los zapatos. Entonces me contempló por unos segundos.

-Deberías de ver lo linda que estás así- me dijo.

-¡No!- grité. –¡Ni se te ocurra pasarme el espejo!

Sabía que tener la nariz morada, con un parche, y un collarín enorme no me iba a producir una imagen necesariamente atractiva. De por sí era bastante malo que él y todos mis conocidos me vieran así.

-De acuerdo- rió- Por cierto, Rach, creo que es hora de que te tomes tus antibióticos para el dolor.

-Tienes razón.

Y entonces tocaron el timbre.

-Voy por un vaso con agua y de paso abro la puerta- anunció Finn.

-Esta bien- dije y cerré mis ojos por un momento mientras mi novio salía de ahí.

Un minuto después llegaron Tina, Quinn y Mercedes cargando una caja enorme de regalo con un moño rosa.

-¿Qué se les ocurrió esta vez?- pregunté.

-Pero qué manera de recibirnos…- comentó Quinn.

-Lo siento, chicas- me disculpé- pero no estoy de buen humor. Todo iba muy bien hasta que me lastimé.

-Todo va a estar bien- dijo Finn, que llegó con mi vaso de agua y mi medicina.

Se acercó, me dio mis pastillas y después de ingerirlas y mientras bebía del agua, me besó en la frente.

Las chicas corearon un "Awww" y yo me les quedé viendo como si estuvieran locas. Finn soltó una carcajada al examinar mi expresión.

-Discúlpenla, chicas- dijo- Está teniendo un momento difícil.

-Oh, eso lo sabemos- dijo Mercedes- por eso hemos decidido alegrarla un poco con esto…

Señaló la caja que tenía Quinn, y ella la llevó hasta mi cama. Mercedes y Tina se acercaron, y de pronto las tres estaban también a mi lado.

-Ábrela- me animó Tina.

Eso mismo hice, y cuando vi lo que estaba adentro, no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

-¡Una Balenciaga!, ¿Chicas, es enserio?

-¡Sí!- exclamó Mercedes.- Solo para ti. Y rosa. Tu color favorito.

Saqué la bolsa completamente de la caja, e inmediatamente la evalué por todos lados.

-Dios mío, esto debió de costarles mucho…

-Entre las tres fue fácil, no nos gastamos nada- dijo Quinn.

-Muchísimas gracias, chicas. Las quiero mucho.

-Nosotras también- dijeron a coro y me envolvieron en un abrazo.

Finn se alejó un poco para darnos nuestro espacio.

Entonces grité porque alguien- probablemente Quinn- me había apretado demasiado, y a pesar de llevar puesto el collarín, mi cuello dolió como nunca. Nos separamos y Finn se acercó a darme un beso para calmarme el dolor.

Media hora después, seguimos platicando. Me sentía mal por no atender bien a las chicas, pero francamente, no podía hacer nada. Finn iba y venía. Ya había ido dos veces a la farmacia y una al supermercado. No podía creer todo lo que hacía por mí. Hasta había dejado encargado el negocio a sus empleados. Las chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarlo a llevarme cosas, pero él se negó. Él solo me quería atender a mí, y yo me prometí que cuando estuviera mejor lo iba a compensar. Era lo menos que podía hacer, aunque esta vez sería bueno que pensara en algo que no implicara mucha actividad física. Creía que no podía haber alguna otra cosa que me impresionara más de él y siempre terminaba sorprendiéndome. Mientras yo me encontraba ahí, postrada en mi cama, me di cuenta de que cada segundo que pasaba, lo amaba más y más…

-Ya no pareces afectada por lo de Freddy- le comentó Quinn a Mercedes.

-No-contestó ella- Al final era otro idiota más. Aunque fue raro. Normalmente, yo era la que engañaba, no al revés.

Las chicas y yo la miramos sobresaltadas. Finn bajó la vista. Hubo un silencio incómodo y yo solté una carcajada para distraer a mi novio. Mercedes ni siquiera se preocupo porque lo que él había oído.

-Hmm… creo que voy a traerte un té, Rach- dijo Finn

-Por favor- acepté- Los sobres están en la alacena.

-¡Gracias!- le grité mientras él salía de mi habitación e iba hacia la cocina.

Unas horas más tarde, las chicas se fueron, prometiéndome que me visitarían al día siguiente. Las tranquilicé diciéndoles que yo ya podía salir de mi departamento en unos días.

-Voy a bañarme, Rachel- me anunció Finn- No tardaré, pero aún así, si necesitas algo…

-Tranquilo, voy a estar bien- le dije- pero espera, ¿cómo te vas a bañar? ¿Tienes ropa?, ¿tienes…

-Sí- me interrumpió- Hace rato que salí fui por mis cosas. Yo te dije que no te iba a dejar sola, ¿te acuerdas?

Asentí.

-Gracias. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Rach.

Y entonces me dejó para meterse a la ducha.

Minutos después, me encontraba viendo al techo. Ya había revisado todos mis mensajes y ahora solo esperaba que saliera mi novio del baño.

Justo en ese momento, Finn salió, con el torso desnudo y una toalla en la cintura solamente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente y me pregunté si lo estaría haciendo él a propósito.

Se percató que lo estaba mirando y me dirigió esa hermosa sonrisa torcida suya.

-Perdón- dijo.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté, divertida.

-Me voy a cambiar- anunció y se llevó su otra ropa al baño.

Al poco tiempo volvió a salir y se acercó lentamente a mí. Quise darle un beso pero el collarín no me tenía exactamente en el paraíso de las comodidades. Adivinó lo que yo quería y él mismo me besó. Ambos disfrutando cada instante.

Finalmente llegó la hora de dormir, y yo no le pedí, sino que le ordené a Finn que se acostara conmigo, pero no era tan fácil.

-No te quiero lastimar- me explicó.

-Me vas a lastimar si no aceptas- le dije.

-Literalmente, Rachel. No quiero que estés más adolorida. Yo me puedo quedar en el sofá.

-De eso nada- protesté- Te quiero aquí conmigo.

Puse mi cara triste y supe que Finn no se pudo resistir.

-De acuerdo- dijo- Como tú quieras, pero debemos ser cuidadosos.

Asentí y me ayudó a moverme un poco para hacerle un espacio en mi cama.

Y así, me dormí poco a poco en los brazos de Finn Hudson.

Sí, probablemente mi rodilla estaba lesionada, tenía la cara morada, hinchada y usaba un collarín tedioso, pero eso me fue importando poco, porque aún así, Finn me quería.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿ Alguien se esperaba esa caida de Rachel? jajaja Bueno no se que opinen, pero fue divertido escribir todo eso. Por cierto, las canciones son Before He Cheats, de Carrie Underwood, y Can´t Get You Out Of My Head, de Kylie Minogue ( de hecho, pueden buscarla en YouTube para que se den una idea del baile de Rachel jaja), y bueno, solo les pediré que me hagan feliz con sus reviews y yo los haré felices el próximo capítulo :D. Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	13. Romance En Manhattan

**Holaaaaa! Finalmente les tengo otro capítulo!. No había tenido tiempo de publicar porque tuve mucho trabajo, pero ya estoy de vacaciones! :D y ahora los capítulos se publicarán más seguido. Fue muy divertido escribir tantas incoherencias en este capítulo, ya que lo lean sabrán porque :D... De nuevo muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y alertas, y me inspiraria y alegraria más que me dejaran unos pocos para este capítulo, si no es mucho pedir :P. Una cosa en cuanto al contenido de este cap: Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es pura coincidencia :) ( no lo digo por mi) LOL, bueno simplemente les pido sus reviews, y espero que...Disfruten! Gracias!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :).**

* * *

-Estoy bien- dije por milésima vez al teléfono.

Mis papás me habían llamado la mañana siguiente para saludarme, y desgraciadamente, se enteraron de mi condición. Estaban decepcionados. Primero, Finn contestó el teléfono y se vino la ronda de preguntas para mí. Era vergonzoso. A mis veintinueve años todavía me trataban como una niña. Después se me salió mencionar lo del collarín y finalmente me resigné a que eso solo sería el comienzo.

Toda la semana estuve de un humor de perros. Realmente no quería seguir así, pero mi condición me sacaba de quicio. Solo esperaba que Finn me perdonara, aunque tuviera que pedirle disculpas de rodillas – lo cual era irónico, ya que tenía mi rodilla lastimada- cuando esta pesadilla acabara.

Finn me ayudó a pararme de la cama y a sentarme en el comedor. Me había traído comida de la tienda vegetariana y estaba a punto de ingerirla, cuando sonó mi celular.

-¿Hola?- pregunté al teléfono.- ¡¿HOLA? Ah, hola Doctor Bridges. Si, ya sé que… sí, ya me terminé los medicamentos…¡Sí!... Ya estoy tomando el jarabe que parece orina- Finn casi escupe su bebida al escuchar esto- ¿Qué comida, doctor? –repliqué- Si con las veintiséis mil pastillas que me he tomado quedé más llena que la boutique de Versace en oferta, e intoxicada, además. Pero todo está bien. Justamente voy a empezar a comer así que… ¡Sí!... ¿sabe qué? No se preocupe, ¡ya sé lo que tengo que hacer!. ¡Adiós!.

Y le colgué sin esperar su respuesta. Finn me miró impactado. Suspiré frustrada.

-Lo siento- le dije- Es solo que ya no puedo con esto.

-Es por tu bien, Rach- me dijo.

-Lo sé, y lo agradezco. Simplemente quiero que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

Finn me tomó la mano y me dirigió una mirada comprensiva con un asomo de sonrisa.

Por la tarde, Quinn me fue a visitar y Finn aprovechó para darse una vuelta por la cafetería. Mi amiga me llevó incienso con el propósito de darme una terapia para mi mal humor.

Una vez acabada la sesión, Quinn me miró preocupada.

-Tal vez deberíamos dar una vuelta, Rachel. Salir por ahí, para distraerte…

-¡¿Qué?. Yo no me voy a subir a un taxi así como estoy para romperme completamente los huesos. ¡Y quita esto que ya no aguanto el olor!- agregué, regresándole el palo de incienso.

-¡Rachel!- me regañó Quinn- Ahí vas de nuevo. Yo sé que esto te está afectando, pero no te tienes que desquitar con los demás. Pronto te vas a recuperar.

-Tú no sabes lo incómodo que es esto- dije.

-No- admitió- Pero sé que hay cosas peores.

-¿Cómo cuales?- le pregunté, dramáticamente.

-Pues…- Quinn pensó por unos segundos- Como una mala cantante.

-¡Ni me lo menciones!

-O un mal estilista- dijo.

- Para matarlo

- O imagínate, ¡que se te manche un vestido en un cóctel!.

- Nooo, para suicidarse.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Hay cosas peores! Y tú preocupándote que si estás coja, que si la prensa se entera…

-¡¿Te parece poco?- volví a estallar de nuevo.

-¡Calma!

-Mi vida está arruinada… por ahora- dije con tristeza.

Quinn suspiró.

-Rachel Berry… tú nunca vas a cambiar.

Unos días después, estuve mucho mejor. Ya podía mover un poco más la rodilla, aunque todavía no me dejaban quitarme el bastón y mucho menos el collarín. Me maldije una vez más por esa caída tan estúpida.

Lo que también me animaba un poco era que Finn y yo estábamos cumpliendo un mes de novios, y después de insistirme, yo acepté que saliéramos a celebrarlo, aunque la verdad no hizo mucho esfuerzo para convencerme.

A eso de las siete, me ayudó a ponerme un vestido casual de Carolina Herrera y esta vez opte por unos zapatos con apenas tres centímetros de tacón japonés de Jimmy Choo. No podía arriesgarme a que ahora me lesionara la otra rodilla.

Cuando el taxi llegó por nosotros, Finn me quería cargar para que yo no me lastimara, pero yo metí primero el bastón y después, brincando con una sola pierna, entré como pude. Finn negó con la cabeza, sin saber si reírse o regañarme por mi terquedad.

-Ya me siento mejor- le aseguré- Solo tengo que usar el maldito bastón y el maldito collarín por culpa de la maldita caída que…

-De acuerdo- Finn me interrumpió- Ya entendí tu punto, Rach.

Suspiré y lo tomé de la mano, esperando a llegar a nuestro destino.

Mi novio y yo acordamos en ir a celebrar a un famoso bar latino, y veinte minutos después, llegamos finalmente.

Inmediatamente, un joven mesero cuyo nombre era Steve nos atendió y nos pasó a una mesa. En el lugar no había mucha gente, pero aún siendo pocas mesas, cada una tenía su propia fiesta.

Media hora después, Finn y yo nos unimos al alegre ambiente. Comenzamos pidiendo una botella de vino, y así seguimos hasta que llegaron los famosos shots de tequila.

-¡A la una, a las dos y a las tres!- grité, y Finn y yo nos tomamos al mismo tiempo nuestro primer shot.

Me importo poco que aún siguiera tomando ese jarabe asqueroso, yo ya me sentía mejor y estando con Finn me olvidé del mundo exterior, de mi propia condición, y de mi plan de amargura.

La música se puso mejor y yo me adelante a la pista de baile, arrastrando a Finn conmigo. Todavía estábamos sobrios, y por eso mismo él se negaba a ir a bailar.

-Soy terrible en esto- me dijo.

-No importa- le contesté- Yo también. Y tú lo sabes. De otra forma no estaría usando esto- señalé mi collarín.

-Bien- aceptó.

Después de unos minutos moviéndonos al ritmo de la música, decidimos parar y regresar a nuestra mesa.

Finn tomó mi mano e hizo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Gracias por aceptar venir aquí conmigo- dijo.

-Gracias a ti- le dije- Porque de no haberlo sugerido, probablemente seguiría siendo la Señorita Amargura Reina Del Drama.

Finn soltó una carcajada.

- Que te parece si ahora… ¿nos tomamos otra copita?, porque, bueno, ¡Estamos celebrando!

Mi novio asintió.

-¡Steve!- gritamos Finn y yo.

El joven mesero llegó enseguida.

-Sabe…-comencé- quisiéramos más alcohol…oh, ¡espera!... ¡también queremos más cervezas!.

-¡Gracias Stevie!- le grité cuando se fue.

En unos segundos, nuestro mesero favorito volvió a aparecer.

-¡Ya llegaron nuestras cervezas alcohólicas!- gritó Finn.

Y no solo fueron las cervezas, más tequila y algo de martinis amenizaron la velada también.

Finn y yo estábamos en nuestro momento, bailando sin importarnos nada, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Felizmente lo ignoré y seguí moviéndome con la ayuda de mi bastón.

-¡Rachel!¡Rachel! ¡Te están llamando!- me avisó Finn, que se había guardado mi teléfono en la bolsa de su pantalón.

-¡Que no me molesten, estoy bailando!

-¿Pero qué tal si es algo grave, Rach?- preguntó él.

-¿Qué va a ser grave?- repliqué- La única que estaba en estado grave era yo, y hace una semana.

-Rachel, creo que tienes que…

-¡De acuerdo!- lo interrumpí y le arrebaté el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunté.

-¿Rachel? ¿Dónde estás metida?- eraTina.

Inmediatamente me sobresalté.

-¡Tina, estoy en un bar!-le contesté - ¡En un baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrr!- grité, ya que con el ruido ni ella ni yo podíamos escuchar mucho.

-¡Me estas irrumpiendo! ¡Estoy bailando ahora mismo!

Finn a un lado mío, movía los brazos sin parar y brincaba.

-¿Rachel, estas tomando?- Tina estaba preocupada.

-¡¿Qué?

-Hazme un favor- contestó ella- Ve a un lugar donde pueda escucharte.

Hice exactamente lo que ella me dijo y jalé a Finn, que casi se cae, para llevarlo conmigo.

-Haber, Tina- le hablé de nuevo cuando Finn y yo llegamos a la entrada.-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué haces tú en un bar?. Se supone que estás "convaleciente".

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- le exigí.

-Ehh… tú misma lo mencionaste- me recordó.

Solté una carcajada.

-Estoy… en un bar porque… Finn y yo vinimos a celebrar nuestro primer mes.

-Oh, es cierto.¡ Felicidades!, pero, ¡no nos avisaste!, hoy íbamos a ir a casa de Quinn a planear su baby shower, ¿recuerdas?

Me puse a pensar por un momento.

-La verdad no- admití.

Tina suspiró.

-¡Y espera a que te cuente! – le dije- ¡He estado bailando por no sé cuando tiempo y me siento genial!

-También has tomado, por cómo te escucho.

-Bueno, pero… ¡estoy celebrando!- me defendí.

-¿Y Finn?- preguntó.

-Él también- sonreí.

Volteé a ver a Finn y mi novio seguía con sus pasos de baile, aunque ya estuviéramos lejos de la pista. Se percató de que lo estaba mirando y se dispuso a acercarse a mí, casi tropezándose en el camino.

-¡Espera!-grité al teléfono- Se me está cayendo Finny. ¡Ven Finny! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

- Aww, amiga, te estás divirtiendo con Finn- me dijo Tina.

-¡Sí!

-¿Con quién hablas?- preguntó él.

-Con Tina- le avisé.

-¿Con quién?

-Tina

-¿Quién es la cortina?- preguntó y se alejó un poco para pedirle algo a un mesero.

-Bueno, Rachel- comenzó Tina- Te dejo entonces. Y no te preocupes. Les contaré a las chicas lo que paso. Pero por favor, ya no tomes tanto, te oyes muy pasada de copas.

-Esta bien, esta bien- la tranquilicé.

En ese momento, Finn regresó a mi lado y se agachó para recoger algo que estaba en el suelo.

-¡Mira, se te cayó tu pierna!- exclamó, y me dio mi bastón.

Solté una carcajada y me apoyé en él.

-Espera…- le pedí a Tina.

-¡Finn! No me dejes sola- le dije al oído.

-Aquí estoy- respondió él y besó mi cabeza.

Volví al teléfono con Tina y suspiré de felicidad.

-¿Estas pasando un buen rato, verdad?- preguntó.

-¡Desde luego! Y Tina… mira, sinceramente, yo no te lo había dicho, pero… te quiero mucho, te quiero de verdad.

Del otro lado de la línea, Tina soltó una carcajada.

-De acuerdo, Rachel, yo también. Ahora ve a seguir divirtiéndote con tu novio. Nos vemos luego.

-¡Adiós!- le grité y colgué.

Finn y yo regresamos a la pista, y una hora después de mover mi esqueleto, él me ayudo a sentarme de nuevo.

-Opps… parezco…parezco borracha -reí.

-Un poco- admitió Finn- Te ves agotada.

Entonces la verdad me cayó de golpe. Dentro de mi aún leve estado de ebriedad me di cuenta de que había sido algo irresponsable de mi parte ingerir alcohol cuando no estaba en condición de hacerlo.

Recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Finn y suspiré al ver a las demás chicas bailar.

-No bebimos venir- dije, un poco mareada.

-No-me contradijo Finn- Sería no debimos venir, porque sí bebimos, sí bebimos.

-¡Eso!

Finalmente, decidimos salir de ahí y Steve nos hizo el favor de pedirnos un taxi.

-¡Siempre te voy a recordar, Steve!- le grité, mientras Finn trataba de subirme al taxi- ¡Nos vemos luego!

De alguna forma, los dos nos las arreglamos para subir a la parte trasera. Ni Finn ni yo estábamos seguros a donde queríamos ir, y yo ni siquiera recordaba direcciones, así que nuestro amable taxista se ofreció a darnos un tour por la ciudad.

Mientras pasamos bajo el edificio del Empire State, decidí sincerarme de algunas cosas con mi novio.

-Sabes…hip… yo estaba a punto de ser una solterona… hip… si no te encontraba… hip…. ya.

Me dio la risa tonta y Finn se me unió.

Tomé su rostro, con la intención de besarlo, pero en lugar de eso lo contemplé sorprendida.

-Dios mío- me asusté- No puede ser posible.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Ya te veo borroso.

-Perdóname, Rachel- dijo Finn, preocupado.

-¡No me importa!- grité y lo tomé del cuello para besarlo.

Nuestra sesión de besos fue creciendo y cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en las piernas de él, nuestro conductor habló.

-Nada de sexo en este taxi- nos dijo.

Finn y yo lo miramos desconcertados.

Nueva York fue testigo de nuestro amor. Finn y yo tuvimos toda la noche para Manhattan. Normalmente estaría con las chicas en la noche de ofertas de Valentino u Oscar De La Renta, o tal vez en algún cóctel en el Upper East Side, pero tenía algo mejor que hacer.

De su pequeño departamento en Park Avenue, al mío en Greenwich Village, Finn y yo decidimos gastar trescientos dólares la noche en el hotel más lujoso de Manhattan, por supuesto en el Upper East Side, pero eso no importaba. Era una noche especial. Era digno de celebrarse que volveríamos a estar juntos después de tanto tiempo. Gracias al cielo llevaba puesta mi ropa interior Marc Jacobs, y de acuerdo, Finn y yo llevábamos muchas copas de más, pero valía la pena.

-¡Me toca a mí!- dije, a la hora de pagar la habitación.

Finn había tomado la cuenta del bar y le pagó en efectivo a Steve, así que fui lista y antes de que él volviera a sacar su cartera, yo le di mi tarjeta de crédito a la recepcionista.

Llegamos a la habitación 705, y en la entrada, Finn me cargó y me sentó cuidadosamente en la cama. Era un alivio dejar de usar el bastón.

-Bueno- comencé- Ya que no vamos a ir a ningún lado…¿nos tomamos una última copita?

-¡Sí!- aceptó Finn-¿ Por qué no?

Sonreí y seguí a Finn hasta la mesita de noche donde se encontraba el teléfono. Marcó a recepción e inmediatamente lo atendieron.

Tardó unos minutos en encontrar la forma de explicarles que vino quería, pero al final le entendieron y dijeron que subirían en unos momentos.

Mientras tanto, Finn me cargó, me hizo bailar con él y me ayudó a quitarme mi rodillera. Al principio fue inútil, pero después lo logró, aunque haya dado yo hasta la puerta del baño. Los dos nos atacamos de la risa.

-Y ahora que veo el baño- comentó Finn- Voy a entrar.

Me hice a un lado para que él pasara, pero seguí en el suelo. Pasaron unos segundos y yo me estaba riendo como idiota, cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, y mi novio salió disparado como si fuera una avalancha. Se paró al instante, atontado.

-Oh, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó.

Me paré enseguida.

-¡Mi amor!, ¿te dolió?

-¡No!- exclamó- Todo bien. Tranquilamente.

Ambos reímos y cuando nuestro vino llegó y nos lo terminamos, hicimos nuestro camino a la cama.

Me quité el collarín y lo aventé hacia algún lado, sobándome un poco el cuello por el dolor que me produjo desprenderme de el, y mi incomodidad se calmó rápidamente cuando Finn comenzó a repartirme pequeños besos.

Nos desprendimos por último de nuestra ropa y él me envolvió en sus brazos, de los cuales no salí en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, cuando ambos nos despertamos y nos miramos, no sentíamos otra cosa más que confusión.

-¿Qué paso anoche?- pregunté, aún adormilada y comenzando a sentir dolor de cabeza.

-No tengo idea- dijo Finn- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-No lo sé- admití- Pero pienso que nos pasamos de copas.

-Eso creo- razonó mi novio.

Una hora después, salimos del hotel sufriendo dolor de cabeza. Había sido un milagro habernos levantado temprano para así dejar el lugar sin muchos curiosos a la vista. También era bueno que ninguno de los dos se haya puesto a vomitar, sobre todo en algún objeto del hotel, porque en ese caso nos lo cobrarían, y ya habíamos gastado demasiado en una sola noche.

Regresamos a mi departamento para descansar, y por la tarde, Finn decidió irse a trabajar. Mercedes me llamó al poco tiempo y por un momento pensé que me iba a regañar por haberme puesto ebria, pero al contrario, se quejó de que no la había invitado a la fiesta.

El mes de Julio llegó rápido y cada vez me adaptaba más a la idea de no estar trabajando. Todos los días las chicas y yo íbamos y veníamos por la ciudad y disfrutábamos de la vida.

Finalmente, el Doctor Bridges me quitó la rodillera y el collarín, y mi felicidad regresó al instante. Las chicas decidieron hacerme una "transformación", así que arreglaron mi cabello y agregaron cosas nuevas a mi guardarropa.

Unas horas después, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, llegué a Hudson´s y al entrar, Finn no pudo apartar su vista de mí. Caminé lentamente hacia él con un nuevo par de tacones Christian Louboutin que me había adquirido Mercedes, y un vestido Gucci color durazno.

Finn llegó a mi encuentro, y sin importar que hubiera gente observándonos, unimos nuestros labios y no nos despegamos por nada del mundo.

Definitivamente, yo podría vivir con solo momentos como ese. Me quedé a comer y Finn y yo brindamos- sin pasarnos de más esta vez- por todo a nuestro alrededor. Por el amor, por Manhattan, por Hudson´s, por Broadway, por la amistad, por lo nuestro, y por las tiendas, porque, bueno, algo tenía que agregar yo al final.

No sabía si se debía al color de mi vestido, o a mi radiante felicidad, pero aquel atardecer en Nueva York nunca me había parecido más brillante.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Opiniones? De acuerdo, creo que es algo irreal que Rachel recuerde lo que hicieron estando borrachos, pero es una historia, no importa, jaja. De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Rachel ebria es lo mejor! ¡Quiero saber que les parecio! ¡Necesito saber! Los reviews serán apreciados!, y en unas horas, les tendré el próximo capítulo, el cual, hasta ahora, es uno de mis favoritos...¿ Pueden sentir ya el aroma del verano? Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	14. Verano Del Amor

**Holaaaaa! Tal y como lo prometí aquí esta ya el siguiente capítulo. Ha sido el más largo que he escrito, y también ha sido mi favorito hasta ahora. Me divertí mucho escribiendolo, y espero de verdad que les guste. Solo les pido por favor que me dejen REVIEWS! y pronto tendrán el siguiente capítulo. Ayudenme a llegar a los 40 reviews por favor! (Significaría mucho para mí) Y ahora sí que voy a usar un comentario muy malo que inventé y que pusé en otro fanfic : (Tal vez reiran porque siempre que publico un capítulo pido reviews, pero los reviews son metáforas. Y las metáforas son importantes. Un review hacía este capítulo es una metáfora de mí, siendo buena escribiendo.) ¿Lo ven? Malisimo. Pero estoy de tan buen humor que no me importa jaja. Y sí, los reviews serán muy apreciados. Quiero agradecerles también por sus alertas, por poner esta y las demás historias en favoritos, por sus reviews, y por leer, aunque no dejen reviews. Muchas gracias!... ahora si... Disfruten! :D**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :).**

* * *

Si había otra cosa que amaba más que Broadway e igual que Finn, eso era el verano. Y en Nueva York, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, el calor del sol en esta época no era la excepción.

Era agradable levantarme por la mañana, reunirme con Finn y salir con las chicas, ir de compras a las boutiques más caras y comer en los mejores restaurantes, y de hecho, yo ya estaba de vacaciones, pero realmente me gustaría tener unas vacaciones en toda la extensión de la palabra. Disfrutar la playa, la arena, las olas, el sol…

-Danny se orinó de nuevo en nuestra cama- nos contó Tina, y en ese mismo momento salí de mi ensimismamiento.

-Por eso mismo no pienso tener niños- dijo Mercedes- Todo eso es innecesario para mí.

-Y otra vez estás tratando de asustar a Quinn, Tina- dije.

-¡Claro que no!- protestó ella- Estoy relatándoles mi vida diaria en mi papel de madre.

-Claro- suspiré, aburrida.

Las chicas y yo terminamos nuestro almuerzo y nos dirigimos a la boutique de Mercedes, que nos mostró su nueva colección de verano. Los tonos turquesa, purpura, fucsia, magenta, naranja, y mango predominaban esta temporada. Sonreí con tristeza al verlos, pues me recordaban a un verano perfecto en la playa.

Por la tarde, Finn y yo estábamos viendo _Mamma Mia! _en mi departamento, y yo me puse a pensar desde luego en algún plan para vacacionar. Él se percató de mi distracción y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Algún problema?- preguntó.

-No- lo tranquilicé- Bueno… eso creo. Es solo que… es verano, época de vacaciones. Amo Nueva York pero siento que si no salgo de viaje a algún otro lado me voy a volver loca.

-¿Qué no habías ido a Roma hace poco?- me preguntó.

-Si- contesté- Hace apenas dos meses. Pero yo estaba pensando en un viaje más… relajante, para disfrutar.

-¿Cómo?- Finn estaba confundido.

-Un viaje en pareja. Solo tú y yo- le dije.

-Eso sería genial, Rach.- se entusiasmo- ¿Algo así como en la playa?

-¡Sí!- grité, emocionada.

-Estaría bien-dijo- Solo que… yo no tendré vacaciones hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-Oh, eso es lo de menos, Finn.

Los dos reímos y terminamos de ver la película, yo desde luego con mucho más ánimo que al principio.

El viernes por la noche fuimos a una presentación de la banda de la cual Tina era productora. Los hombres que la formaban cantaban bien y hasta me recordaron a los chicos en el glee club y sus famosos mash-ups.

Nos había tocado una mesa especial, y ahí estábamos Artie y Tina, Mercedes, Noah y Quinn, y Finn y yo.

-Eso estuvo genial, Tina- le dijo Finn.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Estos chicos son magníficos.

Todos asentimos, y media hora después, mientras platicábamos acerca de los planes para el verano, Tina nos comentó acerca de su lugar ideal para vacacionar.

-Ya que todos estaremos libres…-comenzó- Sería una buena idea viajar juntos. ¿Qué les parece?

Tina estaba muy emocionada y Artie trató de tranquilizarla, pero ella estaba cada vez más entusiasmada.

Finn y yo nos miramos y sonreímos.

-De hecho… Rachel y yo estábamos planeando justamente eso. Nos gustaría ir a la playa.- comentó Finn.

De pronto, Tina palmeó la espalda de Artie, que se sobresaltó.

-¡Ya lo tengo!- exclamó. – No quisiera meterme en sus planes chicos…- nos dijo- pero sí les gusta la idea, Artie y yo sabemos de un lugar perfecto.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Quinn.

-Se llama _El Gran Paraíso_ – respondió- Sé que el nombre es algo tonto, pero el lugar es increíble. Es un centro de vacaciones donde puedes realizar muchas actividades, tiene de todo: playa, alojamiento, talleres, restaurantes, y no es muy costoso.

-¡Suena fantástico!- exclamó Quinn, y volteó a ver a Noah, que la miró con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Desde hace tiempo hemos querido ir- confesó Tina, y Artie asintió- El centro es de los lugares recreativos más prestigiosos para pasar las vacaciones.

-¿En dónde está?- preguntó Finn.

-En Malibú- respondió Tina, sonriendo.

-Oh, ¡deberíamos ir chicos!. Es verano. ¡Vamos a disfrutar de la playa! – dijo Mercedes.

-¿Estás segura, Mercedes?- pregunté. –Digo, no quiero que te sientas… bueno, tú sabes que todos iríamos en pareja y…- me odié con solo decir eso y preferí parar. Para mi sorpresa, Mercedes me sonrió.

-Yo me puedo conseguir una pareja en el camino, de eso no te preocupes- me dijo.

-De… de acuerdo- dije, algo desconcertada.

-Esperen, se están olvidando de Quinn- se quejó Noah- Su embarazo está muy avanzado, ya no puede viajar.

Quinn soltó una risita.

-¡Al diablo con eso!- dijo- Estoy por cumplir siete meses, todavía puedo viajar. Ya veremos dentro de un mes.

Noah la miró preocupado, lo cual era gracioso, porque parecía que se habían cambiado los papeles, pero Quinn le sonrió y lo tomó de las manos.

-Así que prepárate, amor- comenzó Quinn- ¡Porque todos nos vamos de vacaciones al paraíso!

Las chicas y yo gritamos emocionadas, y los chicos soltaron carcajadas. Ahora lo que antes iba a ser un viaje en pareja, se convirtió en un viaje de parejas. Definitivamente, verano era equivalente a felicidad.

Tina nos había conseguido unos vuelos de último minuto para las últimas semanas de Julio. Justo un día antes de irnos, Finn y yo estábamos en mi recámara, preparando nuestro equipaje. En mis fantasías internas, sentía como sí fuéramos una pareja casada, ya que sería nuestro primer viaje juntos y compartiríamos habitación.

-Estoy algo preocupada por Mercedes- confesé- No imagino cómo se debe de sentir al ir con todos nosotros, y ella estar sola en una habitación.

-¡Pero si le encanta la idea!- dijo Finn.

Me puse a pensar un poco, y ahora que me daba cuenta, definitivamente mi novio tenía razón.

-Es cierto- dije- Además, conociendo a Mercedes, no creo que esté sola por mucho tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Finn, obviamente sin entenderme.

-Oh, olvídalo. No tiene importancia.

Finalmente terminamos de hacer las maletas, y me aseguré de que no me faltara nada. Todo estaba listo.

Esa noche hablé con mis papás y les comenté que iba a irme de vacaciones con los chicos. Se decepcionaron un poco porque no iban a poder ir a visitarme a Nueva York, pero me desearon un buen viaje.

Y como ya había mencionado, Tina tuvo suerte al encontrar vuelos a último momento hasta California, pero como era de suponerse, tenía que haber algo no tan bueno dentro de todo eso, y el único problema es de que el vuelo al que estábamos asignados salía a las siete de la mañana.

Finn se quedó conmigo esa noche y pusimos el despertador a las cuatro de la mañana. Salimos del departamento a las cinco y a las cinco y media nos encontramos con los chicos en el aeropuerto J.F.K.

Tina y Artie dejaron a Danny con los padres de él, y Quinn llevaba todas las medidas de precaución que le había recomendado su obstetra. Noah y Mercedes estaban prácticamente dormidos y Finn y yo parecíamos niños pequeños, brincando de emoción como si estuviéramos yendo a nuestro primer viaje a Disneylandia.

A la hora de la revisión del equipaje, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn y yo les dijimos a los chicos que se adelantaran en la fila, ya que nuestras maletas estaban prácticamente atestadas de ropa y accesorios y tardaríamos más.

Noah, Artie y Finn pasaron a que les hicieran su revisión y después se quedaron esperándonos en la sala continua.

Entonces a Mercedes le tocó la revisión de sus maletas.

Todo iba bien, hasta que el de seguridad sacó tres paquetes "misteriosos".

Quinn y yo fijamos nuestra vista hacia otra parte, avergonzadas.

-¿Qué es esto, señorita?- preguntó el encargado de seguridad.

-Son… son- Mercedes estaba muy nerviosa.

-¿Anticonceptivos?-preguntó el señor.

Mercedes estalló y se los arrebató de la mano.

-¡Pues si! ¡Son condones!

Tina, Quinn y yo nos sobresaltamos. Gracias al cielo que los chicos se habían adelantado un poco.

-¡Señorita!... usted…- comenzó el de seguridad.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Yo qué? ¿Tengo sexo? ¡Sí! ¡YO TENGO SEXO!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lo dijo!- exclamó Quinn.

Inmediatamente las chicas y yo llegamos a calmarla. Quinn la tomó del brazo y la apartó.

-Por el amor de Dios, Mercedes, tranquilízate- le decía- Respira profundo. Inhala, exhala…

- Le pedimos una disculpa, señor- dije- Solo… terminemos con esto.

El encargado guardó de nuevo los paquetes en la maleta, muy desconcertado, y Tina y yo la bajamos de la mesa de revisión.

Justamente tocaba mi turno y la revisión ocurrió sin problemas, igual que para Tina y Quinn, por lo que pronto nos reunimos con los chicos.

Después de pasar por los detectores y llegar a la sala de embarque, todos nos sentamos a esperar el vuelo. Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Finn y estaba dispuesta a tomar una pequeña siesta cuando él hablo.

-¿Tuvieron problemas en el chequeo del equipaje?- preguntó.

-Ehh… No, fue algo tardado porque llevamos muchas cosas, pero aparte de eso, no- dije, nerviosa.

-Bien- dijo.

Entonces se oyó una voz en la sala.

-¡Pasajeros con destino a California, favor de hacer una fila en la puerta de embarque!- dijeron por el altavoz.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos pusimos en la fila. Finalmente dimos nuestro boleto y entramos al avión.

A Finn le había tocado junto a la ventanilla, después estaba yo, Tina, y de el lado del pasillo se sentó Artie. En la siguiente fila estaban Noah, Quinn y Mercedes.

El vuelo transcurrió sin problemas, y la mayor parte de el me la pasé dormida en los brazos de Finn.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro destino y en el aeropuerto ya nos esperaba un autocar que nos iba a dejar en el complejo de vacaciones.

Finn y yo miramos por la ventanilla y ya se comenzaba a mirar la costa. A lo lejos pude distinguir manchas turquesa, que supuse, eran las entradas al mar.

Cuando llegamos y bajamos del autocar, la brisa me impregnó y ahí sentí llenarse esa parte vacía en mí. Por fin podía sentir el aroma del verano.

Al llegar al complejo, uno de los encargados nos recibió y otros nos dieron collares de flores y bebidas refrescantes.

-¡Esto sí es definitivamente el paraíso!- exclamó Mercedes.

De pronto, un hombre apuesto y sonriente, con la camiseta abierta y unos shorts cortos, se acercó a saludarnos. Mercedes y él hicieron un contacto de ojos.

-Hola- nos saludó a todos, y después, Mercedes le sonrió y él tomó su mano para besársela- Soy David Davis.

Finn y Noah trataron de no reírse al escuchar el nombre.

-Nos estaremos viendo por aquí- dijo David.

-¡Si!- exclamó Mercedes- Por cierto, yo soy Mercedes Jones.

-Y ellos son Quinn y Noah Puckerman, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, Artie Abrams, y yo, su esposa, Tina Abrams- nos presentó Tina.

-Encantado, señores- saludó David- Bueno, supongo, que nos veremos luego- nos dijo a todos, aunque solo miraba a Mercedes.

-Hasta luego- dijo ella.

David se fue y hasta que dio la vuelta, Mercedes y él dejaron de mirarse.

Mientras tanto, unas jóvenes que pasaron por ahí, saludaron a Noah a lo lejos.

-¡Aloha!- les gritó él.

Quinn le dio un codazo.

-Estamos en Malibú, no en Hawaii, idiota- le dijo Artie.

Noah se quedó callado.

-Bienvenidos a _El Gran Paraíso_- dijo uno de los encargados- Yo soy Tony y pueden recurrir a mí cuando lo necesiten. Ahora, si me permiten, los conduciré a cada una de sus cabañas. Por aquí, por favor.

Caminamos por un largo sendero que nos llevaría al sector de alojamiento, y que estaba muy cerca del mar. La playa era una perfecta mezcla de arenas blancas y agua turquesa, y respiré un aroma fresco. Mi sonrisa se volvió en una expresión de desconcierto cuando oí lo que Tina y Artie estaban diciendo detrás de mí.

-¿Te imaginas teniendo sexo en la playa?- le preguntó Tina a Artie en voz baja, pero aún así suficientemente alta como para escucharla.

-Agh. Dejen sus sucios comentarios para ustedes mismos.- replicó Quinn.

Finalmente, llegamos a lo que supuse era la recepción de las cabañas y en unos minutos, nos dieron las tarjetas y nos condujeron a la cabaña de cada uno.

Cuando Finn y yo llegamos a la nuestra, no pude evitar sonreír cuando vi la habitación.

Tenía colores verdes claros, blancos, y duela de cedro. La combinación de un perfecto día campestre.

Dejé mi equipaje y mi bolsa en la entrada y corrí a aventarme en la cama. Finn soltó una carcajada, y yo le pedí que se acercara con el dedo. Se sentó a un lado mío, y después de vernos por un segundo, lo besé.

* * *

Por la tarde, decidimos ir a la playa. Había turistas de todas las edades y todos festejaban en un mismo ambiente. Me puse un bikini turquesa y Finn no podía apartar su vista de mí. Después de ser demasiado obvio, y sin darse cuenta de que incomodaba a los chicos, le pedí que parara y me puse un vestido de playa arriba del traje de baño.

-Necesito un trago- dijo Artie.

-Yo te acompaño, amigo- le dijo Noah.

-¿Quieres venir, Finn? – preguntó Artie.

-No, gracias. Voy a pasar un momento de calidad con Rach- respondió.

Sonreí y acaricié su rostro.

-Vaya que lo harás- comentó Noah- En fin, nos vemos en la cena, Romeo y Julieta.

Paso algo así como una hora, y después de una leve siesta, decidí moverme.

Me acosté boca abajo y Finn me observó confundido.

-¿Me podrías poner… bloqueador?- le pregunté, tratando de sonar seductiva e inocente a la vez.- Está en mi bolsa.

-Claro- contestó, y lo buscó rápidamente.

Me puse en posición y me quité los lentes de sol.

Finn comenzó a untarme bloqueador en la parte baja de mi espalda, dándome una sensación de placer. Me di la vuelta y lo tomé para besarlo apasionadamente. Por un momento, vi hacía donde estaban las chicas, y Mercedes, Quinn y Tina nos ignoraban, ya que estaban tomando sol. Noah y Artie estaban en el bar, así que prácticamente, solo estábamos Finn y yo. Nos paramos y yo lo tomé de la mano, sonriendo. Él rápidamente captó lo que yo quería y asintió.

No interrumpimos a las chicas y no les dijimos nada. Corrimos hacia nuestra cabaña, y justo cuando entramos, Finn me acorraló en la pared, y ni siquiera nos molestamos en cerrar completamente la puerta. Mi novio me ayudó a quitarme mi vestido de playa y yo me desprendí de su camiseta. Comenzamos a besarnos y él me cargó, dejando que mis piernas envolvieran su cintura. Desaté la parte de arriba de mi traje de baño, y estaba a punto de aventarla, pero Finn comenzó a acariciar mis senos y a besarme el cuello.

-Finn…- murmuré, entre un beso y otro.

-Rachel…

Tomé su cabello, y salvajemente lo besé detrás de la oreja. Tenía la intención de bajarle sus shorts, cuando de golpe, se terminó de abrir la puerta.

Cinco pares de ojos nos miraron impactados. Ahí estaban Artie, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn, y Noah.

* * *

-Hola, calientes- nos saludó Noah, cuando nos reunimos Finn y yo con los chicos para la cena en el restaurante.

Quinn le murmuró algo, y pude detectar por su expresión que era como una amenaza. Puse los ojos en blanco y Finn frunció el entrecejo.

Tomamos nuestro lugar, pero obviamente el ambiente era incómodo.

-Lo… Lo sentimos mucho, chicos- dije.

-Sí, simplemente, olvídenlo, por favor- agregó Finn.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada.

-¡No se preocupen!- exclamó- A todos les puede pasar.

Tina y Artie se miraron.

-Nunca había visto tanta acción en vivo.- comentó Noah- Quinn y yo lo hacemos, pero, es interesante verlo desde otro ángulo.

Quinn soltó una risita.

-¿Noah?

-¿Sí, nena?

-Cállate.

Suspiré profundamente.

-Bueno- comencé- ¿Qué vamos a pedir?

Finn y yo miramos a los menús, y segundos después levantamos la vista ya que los chicos aún seguían contemplándonos.

-Ehh… ¿podemos ordenar de una vez?- preguntó Finn.

-Oh, claro- dijo Tina- Solo que eso fue… wow.

Durante la cena, los chicos se encargaron de inventar historias acerca de los otros visitantes, solo por diversión. Las chicas y yo platicamos de el tal David Davis y su conexión con Mercedes. Agradecí que finalmente hubiera otros temas de conversación.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana, chicos- avisó Finn, ayudándome a pararme de la silla.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya se van?- preguntó Quinn.

Ambos asentimos.

-¿Van a volver a hacerlo?- preguntó Artie.

Finn y yo nos miramos, desconcertados.

-NO- le aclaré- vamos a la playa.

Todos nos miraron con suspicacia.

-Vamos a dar un paseo, para explorar la costa- les explicó Finn.

-En ese caso, hasta mañana- dijo Mercedes.

-Buenas noches.

Finn y yo llegamos a la playa, y era hermoso contemplarla bajo la luz de la luna. Estaba sola, el único sonido era el de las olas. Nos quitamos los zapatos y corrimos por todo el camino. Era un alivio estar solo él y yo y olvidarnos de lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

-Te amo- le dije a Finn.

-Yo también te amo, Rach.

Nos sentamos en la arena y Finn me envolvió en sus brazos. Respiré su aroma y hundí mi cara en su cuello.

-¿Cuánto me quieres, Finn?- le pregunté.

-No encuentro un ejemplo verdaderamente adecuado- respondió. – Mi amor por ti crece cada día más y ni yo mismo tengo idea de lo grande que es.

Le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Y… alguna vez… ¿alguna vez has querido a alguien más que a mí?

-Claro que no- dijo, y frunció levemente el ceño como si pensara que le había preguntado una tontería.

-¿ Y todo este tiempo? ¿Estuviste con alguien?

Finn me miró nervioso.

-Puedes decirme la verdad, ya lo sabes.

-Bueno… tuve algo hace algunos años-admitió- Pero no fue nada serio. Nunca me enamoré.

Entonces hizo que lo mirara y su sonrisa era divertida.

-¿Y tú? ¿Tuviste algún romance?- me preguntó.

-La verdad es que… no- confesé.- Era pésima para las relaciones.

-Me parece difícil de entender- dijo.

-Bueno, la gente cambia- comenté.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-Lo importante…- comencé, parándome de su regazo- Es que ya estamos juntos de nuevo.

Con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, Finn se paró también y los dos nos sacudimos la arena. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y nos miramos a los ojos por unos minutos. Juntamos nuestras frentes y la punta de mi nariz tocó la suya. Lentamente me separé, pero tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar junto al mar.

_You're stuck on me  
and my laughing eyes  
I can't pretend though  
I try to hide, I like you  
I like you._

Finn y yo soltamos una carcajada y él tomó mi mano, apretándola fuerte.

_I think I felt my heart skip a beat_

_I'm standing here and I can hardly breathe _

_You got me, you got me_

Finn me miró fijamente y sonreí, ya que aunque pareciera muy relajada, aún sentía a mi corazón latir con fuerza y a veces estaba a punto de hiperventilar cuando estaba con él. Todavía me producía ese efecto.

_The way you take my hand is just so sweet_

_And that crooked smile of yours it knocks me off my feet_

No había imagen que yo adorara más que la sonrisa de Finn. Esa sonrisa torcida que me dirigía todos los días, y que desde ya hace muchos años se había quedado guardada en mí memoria.

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
Find my stoup I need to fill me up  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
Cause no matter what I do,_

_Oh, my heart is filled with you._

_I can't imagine what it'd be like  
Living each day in this life, without you.  
Without you._

_One look from you I know you understand_

_This mess we're in you know is just so out of hand_

Ahora que tenía a Finn de nuevo conmigo, estaba realmente decidida a no volverlo a perder, y era bueno que él lo supiera. Nos podrían pasar muchas cosas- como por ejemplo, esa situación comprometedora en la que nos encontraron los chicos- pero al final, íbamos a seguir juntos, y así las cosas no iban a ser tan difíciles.

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
Find my stoup I need to fill me up  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
Cause no matter what I do,  
Oh, my heart is filled with you.  
_

Finn y yo nos tomamos de ambas manos y detuvimos nuestra caminata para adentrarnos en el mar. Nos fundimos en un abrazo y yo le canté al oído…

_I hope we always feel this way  
I know we will  
and in my heart I know that  
you'll always stay_

_Oh, I just can't get enough  
Find my stoup I need to fill me up  
It feels so good it must be love  
It's everything that I've been dreaming of.  
I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin.  
Cause no matter what I do,_

_Oh, my heart is filled with you._

_Oh, oh,  
You got me. You got me.  
Oh, oh,  
You got me. You got me._

* * *

Por la mañana, desayunamos en una pequeña cafetería del complejo y nos dirigimos a la playa. Eran las nueve de la mañana, y se suponía que eran vacaciones, pero no nos importó despertarnos temprano, porque valía la pena ver por la mañana el paisaje.

Mercedes y yo estábamos recostadas a un lado, leyendo revistas, y los chicos observaban a Quinn y a Tina, que estaban tomando una clase de yoga privada. El maestro usaba un traje de baño apretadísimo, y sus glúteos se notaban exagerados. No era una vista muy agradable.

El instructor era algo intenso, y ayudaba a Tina y a Quinn a alcanzar diferentes posiciones, lo cual no tenía muy contentos a Noah y a Artie, ya que su contacto era en exceso.

-¿Pero qué demonios?...- comenzó Noah.- ¿Le está tocando el trasero a mí esposa?

-¿Perdón?- el instructor se desconcentró.

-Sí, le está tocando el trasero a MI esposa.

Difícilmente, ya que tenía de por medio la barriga, Quinn se enderezó, y miró al instructor apenada.

-Noah, por favor, contrólate, solo me está enseñando como lograr una posición- dijo Quinn.

-Y aprovecha para tocarte, también- replicó él.

-Bueno, señor, yo trato de enseñarle a su mujer el lugar en donde se desata la tensión- dijo el instructor, muy tranquilo.- Pero si es un problema, usted podría ayudar a su esposa.

Todos vimos al instructor sorprendidos.

-¿Quiere… que yo haga yoga?

El instructor asintió.

-Olvídelo. Es como hacer que Artie se ponga a jugar a las muñecas.- dijo Noah.

Tina se deshizo de su postura y miró a Noah ofendida. Artie soltó una risita, y Finn no podía sostener la risa. Mercedes y yo mirábamos atentas.

-¡Puckerman!- lo regañó Quinn.

-Bueno- el instructor habló de nuevo-en ese caso, voy a seguir trabajando con su esposa…

-¡No!- protestó Noah- Ya voy, ya voy.

Al poco tiempo, Quinn, Noah y Tina terminaron la sesión con éxito. Hasta pude notar que el mismo Puckerman la disfrutó.

-Námaste- se despidió el instructor.

-Námaste- respondieron Quinn y Tina.

-Námaste, amigo- dijo Noah.

De acuerdo, aquello iba a ser un día divertido.

* * *

Por la noche, Mercedes nos fue a buscar a cada una de nuestras cabañas, ya que se había encontrado con David Davis y él la había invitado a una fiesta en la playa y le había dicho que también podíamos ir nosotros. Aceptamos con gusto y unos minutos después, mi grupo y yo nos dirigimos a la playa.

Al llegar, Mercedes se encontró con David, y pensé que él se iba a acercar a saludar, pero los dos se desaparecieron. Al final, solo quedamos las tres parejas entre la multitud de jóvenes vacacionistas.

Quinn y Noah se pusieron a bailar, y se perdieron entre la pista al poco tiempo, y Tina y Artie los siguieron.

-¿Vamos a la barra?- le pregunté a Finn.

-Vamos- asintió.

Finn pidió unas bebidas y pasamos la velada platicando, hasta que miramos al lado opuesto de la barra.

-Más, más, más, más, más- gritaba un grupo de jóvenes.

David le estaba dando tequila justo de la botella a…

-¡Mercedes!- grité.

Mi amiga estaba recostada en la barra bebiendo sin parar de la botella que le ofrecía David.

Finn y yo llegamos con ellos, e hicimos a un lado a algunos jóvenes.

-Mercedes, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- le pregunté.

-Cálmate- me dijo- Me estoy divirtiendo. ¿O qué? ¿Creían que ustedes eran los únicos que podían divertirse aquí? Tranquila, David me esta cuidando, ¿verdad, David?.

David asintió.

-Sí, ya te empinó casi media botella.- le dijo Finn.

-Todo está bien-dijo ella.

- No se preocupen, chicos. Yo la voy a cuidar- dijo David.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada y Finn me apartó de ahí.

* * *

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, los chicos se fueron al bar de la playa y Mercedes -que se estaba recuperando de una fuerte resaca- Tina, Quinn y yo, nos encontrábamos relajándonos en el spa del complejo.

Estábamos disfrutando del sauna, cada una en su cubículo propio, y como siempre, no nos quedamos sin platicar.

-Creo que David es gay-comentó Mercedes.

De acuerdo, eso fue completamente inesperado.

-Para empezar, es demasiado lindo- dijo.

-Eso es genético- explicó Quinn.

-Le pregunté sobre su vida amorosa, y dijo que no quería hablar de eso- insistió Mercedes.

-Eso es apropiado- dijo Quinn.

-Usa Versace y Gucci.

-Eso es ser elegante y tener buen gusto.

-Su nombre es David Davis.

-Y eso es gay- concluyó Tina.

-¡Claro que no!-protestó Quinn. – Es simplemente una coincidencia.

-¿Te gusta?- le preguntó Mercedes.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- estalló- Y no se te ocurra mencionarle eso a Noah, me mataría.

Tina y yo nos atacamos de la risa, y Mercedes y Quinn se nos quedaron viendo.

-Bueno, lo invité esta noche a mí cabaña. Ya veremos qué me dice su "amigo" de él.- dijo Mercedes.

-Eso es desagradable- comentó Quinn, incómoda.

* * *

Lamentablemente, solo nos quedaba un día más en Malibú, y al mediodía, el ambiente era alegre en la costa. Tenía un sentimiento agridulce. El paisaje era hermoso, y contagiaba su vivacidad, pero al saber que al día siguiente tomaríamos un avión, me ponía un poco triste. Habían sido unas vacaciones extraordinarias.

-¡Miren a esos tipos!- dijo Quinn mientras todos nos encontrábamos sentados en la arena, haciendo un circulo y disfrutando del calor.

Los tipos que señaló Quinn, eran una joven pareja que se estaba revolcando asquerosamente en unos camastros delante de nosotros, sin importarles que todo el mundo los estuviera viendo teniendo intimidad.

-¡Que par de exhibicionistas!- exclamó Tina.

-Esta es la mejor pornografía que he visto- comentó Noah- Lo siento Finn, Rachel. Estos chicos les ganaron.

Abrí la boca con una gran O y Finn se desconcertó.

-Son tan inexpertos- dijo Mercedes.

-De acuerdo, creo que al ver estas "muestras de afecto" me están dando ganas de vomitar- dijo Quinn.

-Pero chicos, pensémoslo bien, no nos deberíamos de asustar. Con Finn y Rachel ya vimos suficiente.- mencionó Artie.

-Es cierto- razonó Tina- ¿En qué estaban pensando, chicos?

-¿Qué?- pregunté, nerviosa.

-Aunque ahora que recuerdo- continuó ella- La sexóloga me comentó que estas muestras, o estos actos son temporales. Como los antojos.

-Y también tiene que ver con la circunstancia- agregó Quinn.

-¡Tienes antojo de Rachel, amigo!- le dijo Noah a Finn, palmeándole la espalda.

Entonces estallé.

-¡Por el amor de Dios!- exclamé- ¿Cuándo van a dejar ese asunto en paz?

-Sí, chicos, creo que ya ha sido demasiado- mencionó Finn.

-Pero es que ustedes no vieron que…- comenzó Mercedes.

-¡Mercedes!- la interrumpí- ¡Ya!

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno, fue algo así como un shock- confesó Tina. – No es como que se nos va a olvidar esa imagen tan fácilmente.

-¡Sabes qué? Tal vez tengas razón- dije- Yo todavía recuerdo esa imagen en el cóctel de Mercedes cuando…

-¡Bien!- me interrumpió Artie- Ya entendimos, chicos. Les pedimos una disculpa. No volveremos a mencionar nada.

Pasamos un buen rato más disfrutando del sol, y los chicos se alejaron a algún lado, diciendo que regresarían pronto. En unos segundos, Noah llegó con un ukelele, Finn con unos pequeños tambores, y Artie con una guitarra.

-¿Y esto?- preguntamos Quinn y yo a coro.

-Vamos a cantarles una canción, chicas- dijo Finn.

Lo miré con una enorme sonrisa y él me guiñó el ojo.

-Han sido unas buenas vacaciones- comentó Artie- Pero lo mejor fue pasar el verano juntos.

-Para ustedes- dijo Noah.- Esperamos que les guste.

Y entonces comenzaron a tocar…

_My head is stuck in the clouds  
She begs me to come down  
Says "Boy quit foolin' around"  
I told her "I love the view from up here  
Warm sun and wind in my ear  
We'll watch the world from above  
As it turns to the rhythm of love"_

Finn me atrajo hacía sí y me envolvió en sus brazos, poniendo sus pequeños tambores entre nuestras piernas.

Las chicas se sentaron también junto a Noah y Artie, y volvimos a formar el pequeño círculo.

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

Besé a Finn en la mejilla, y él, sonriente, tocó fuertemente los tambores.

_My heart beats like a drum  
A guitar string to the strum  
A beautiful song should be sung  
She's got blue eyes deep like the sea  
That roll back when she's laughing at me  
She rises up like the tide  
The moment her lips meet mine_

Finn, Artie y Noah, los tres cantando al mismo tiempo. Eran un trio excelente.

_We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the Music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_When the moon is low  
We can dance in slow motion  
And all your tears will subside  
All your tears will dry_

Finn me besó en la frente, y yo comprendí que él me estaba dedicando mucho esa parte. Y él ya me lo había dicho antes. Me iba a cuidar siempre e iba a hacer todo lo posible por hacerme feliz.

Un grupo de hippies pasaron por donde nos encontrábamos y se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de la música.

_Ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba  
da da da dum  
da da dum  
Ba ba ba ba ba ba  
ba ba ba ba ba ba  
da da da dum  
da da dum_

-¡VIVA EL AMOR!- gritó uno de ellos, y alzó los brazos, haciendo el signo de la paz.

Las chicas y yo reímos, y los chicos siguieron tocando alegremente.

_And long after I've gone  
You'll still be humming along  
And I will keep you in my mind  
The way you make love so fine  
We may only have tonight  
But till the morning sun you're mine all mine  
Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

_Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love_

Finalmente, Noah hizo un último sonido con el ukulele y la canción terminó. Todos aplaudimos, y yo tomé a Finn para besarlo. Los chicos estaban a punto de hacer comentarios, y antes de que abrieran la boca, les recordé lo que habían prometido.

Por la tarde, todos nos metimos al mar, y Quinn nos maldijo cuando la empapamos y la jalamos para que se divirtiera con nosotros.

Y ahí estábamos, como unos adolescentes de nuevo. No volví a pensar en que aquél sería mi último día en Malibú. Me relajé y me divertí con mis amigos, y pasé una noche muy romántica con mi novio.

Aquellas habían sido las mejores vacaciones de mi vida, y cuando subí al avión rumbo a Nueva York, tomé de la mano de Finn, y grabé aquel verano en mi memoria para siempre.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Tardé mucho en terminarlo, pero como ya lo mencioné, creo que valió la pena. Ya veré que piensan si me dejan REVIEWS (por favor!) . Me encanta el verano, y ya que estoy de vacaciones, no me faltó inspiración. Por cierto, las canciones son You Got Me, de Colbie Caillat, y The Rhythm Of Love, de Plain White Ts. Son de mis favoritas y estan muy lindas, se las recomiendo :)...**

**Y un adelanto para el próximo capítulo: Se viene una ruptura... y nos es precisamente de Mercedes, pero ya saben que ahí están las amigas para apoyarse...**

**Muajajaja, ¿quién pasará por esto? Ya lo sabrán el próximo capítulo, que estará pronto. Por ahora, me gustaría saber que piensan de este, y me harán mucho más feliz de lo que estoy ahora, si eso es posible XD... Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	15. Chicas Materiales

**Holaaa! Perdón por haber tardado en publicar, pero como sabrán estoy de vacaciones, y tuve un pequeño bloqueo, pero finalmente, logré escribir otro capítulo. No sé como me siento respecto a el, pero no me pareció malo. Espero que les guste, y por favor, haganmelo saber dejandome REVIEWS :D. Por cierto, el título de este capítulo se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Material Girl" de Madonna, creo que es obvio, jaja. Bueno, por último, solo les quiero agradecer por sus reviews, sus alertas y sus favoritos! Muchas gracias por estar pendientes de cada capítulo y dejarme reviews siempre, y a los que no lo hacen, pero siguen la historia, también les agradezco mucho! En fin... los dejaré leer. Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :).**

* * *

El mes de Agosto llegó, y en la Gran Manzana, mi vida estaba transcurriendo tranquila. Mi rutina diaria era convivir con Finn y mis amigas, asistir a eventos, ir de compras, pero más que nada, ser feliz.

Durante toda la semana, Mercedes se la pasó hablando de la nueva edición de Vogue, que mostraría la nueva colección que había sacado, con más de 30 diseños de mi amiga. Todas estábamos muy contentas por ella y Mercedes no podía esperar para la fiesta de lanzamiento, a la cual ya nos tenía apuntadas a todas.

Por la tarde, fuimos a la cafetería de Finn, y al ver que Mercedes no tenía intención de cambiar de tema, la interrogamos sobre otro asunto.

-¿Y qué paso con David, Mercedes?- le preguntó Tina. -¿Han seguido hablando?

Mercedes se desconcertó.

-Vaya- dijo- Ya me había olvidado de él. Pero no, querida, no. Ya no hemos vuelto a hablar. Solo nos divertimos y fue todo, no quedamos en nada. Y la verdad es que yo no estoy para relaciones ahora.

-¿Eso significa que…?- pregunté.

-¡Por supuesto, Rachel!- contestó Mercedes- ¿Tú crees que me voy a quedar sin… eso cuando todas ustedes lo pueden hacer todas las noches?

-Aún así- comentó Quinn- Ninguna de nosotras supera tu record.

Mercedes sonrió.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo- ¡Pero por favor sigamos hablando de la fiesta! ¿Ya saben que se van a poner? No quiero que la prensa diga que una diseñadora lleva vestidas a sus amigas con cualquier trapo.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- suspiró Tina.

* * *

-¿Me vas a poder acompañar a el evento de Mercedes?- le pregunté a Finn esa misma noche.

-Sí, Rach… aunque…

-No quieres ir- lo interrumpí- Y te entiendo. Yo tampoco.

-Todavía no me puedo acostumbrar a ese tipo de vida- admitió.

Sonreí y me acerqué a él para darle un beso.

-No te preocupes- le dije- Voy a ir con las chicas. Estoy segura de que Artie y Noah tampoco van a asistir.

* * *

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Mercedes nos citó en su boutique.

-Hoy mismo necesito que vayamos a buscar sus vestidos- dijo.

-¡Mercedes!- protesté- El evento es hasta el viernes de la próxima semana, hoy es martes.

-¡Por eso mismo!- exclamó- No quiero que a último minuto lleven cualquier cosa. Recuerden que no llevo cita, por eso las invité a ustedes, pero puedo cambiarlas por cualquier hombre con buen trasero que se cruce por mí camino.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-De acuerdo- dije- Hoy por la tarde. Compras. Aquí nos vemos. Adiós.

Me despedí de todas y me fui de ahí. Necesitaba ver a Finn.

Por la tarde, salí del departamento de Finn. Él se dirigió a la cafetería y yo me reuní con las chicas en la boutique de Oscar De La Renta, sin imaginarme que estaba por cambiarme la vida.

Después de unas horas, todas teníamos nuestros vestidos. Mercedes escogió uno magenta para Quinn, que era especial para su barriga. Tenía una caída que la hacía ver hermosa.

Tina escogió un vestido con distintos tipos de verdes claros y luminosos con lentejuelas y corto. Yo tomé también un vestido corto color beige con pequeñas prendas de encaje y me pareció precioso.

Entonces llegamos a pagar, y todo iba bien, Quinn y Tina hasta recibieron tarjetas de descuento, y ambas estaban muy orgullosas de su compra. Ahora era mi turno.

-Lo siento- dijo la dependienta- Su tarjeta ha sido rechazada.

-¿Qué?- murmuré.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió Tina

-¿Porqué?- se extrañó Quinn

-¿Qué demonios?- preguntó Mercedes.

La dependienta nos miró apenada.

-Aquí lo dice, señorita- me dijo- Su tarjeta ha sido rechazada. Lo siento.

Y entonces sacó unas tijeras y prácticamente la despedazó.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?- Mercedes estaba furiosa y trataba de arrebatársela, pero la mujer ya la había hecho pedazos.

Se podía decir que en Manhattan ya era algo conocida, pero eso no me daba demasiados privilegios.

-¿No lo entiende?. Es Rachel Berry. Es estrella de Broadway. ¡Ganadora de un Tony!- estalló Quinn.

-Lo siento mucho, señoritas, no puedo hacer nada- se disculpó la encargada.

-Pero sí puede sacar las malditas tijeras y destrozarle la tarjeta en la cara, ¿verdad?- le replicó Mercedes.

-Podrías pagar en efectivo, Rachel- me aconsejó Tina.

-No tengo dinero en efectivo- le contesté- Necesito hablar con Kate y preguntarle qué fue lo que paso.

-Hazlo- me animó Tina, mientras Quinn y Mercedes seguían peleándose con la dependienta.

Después de una interminable espera, Kate se dignó a contestarme.

-Gracias a Dios que te encuentro, Kate.- dije- Tienes que ayudarme. ¿Algo pasó con mi tarjeta?

Del otro lado de la línea, oí a mi asistente llorar descontroladamente.

-¿Kate?- le pregunté- ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Me quiero morir!- gritó, en medio del llanto.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté, asustada- Kate, ¿qué tienes?

-¡Me quiero morir!- repitió.

-¿Estás en tu casa?

-Por desgracia- se calmó un poco- Pero preferiría estar enterrada diez metros bajo tierra.

_Creo que nunca debí mostrarle mis dotes dramáticos, _pensé.

-Bueno, Kate, las chicas y yo vamos para allá y platicamos contigo, ¿está bien?

-Me da igual- dijo, un poco más calmada.

Suspiré frustrada y les expliqué a las chicas que Kate tenía un problema y era mejor si la íbamos a ver.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con tú vestido?- me preguntó Mercedes.

-Olvida eso, tenemos que saber que le pasa a Kate.

Mercedes volteó a ver a la dependienta con orgullo.

-Zorra- le dijo.

-¡Vámonos!- Quinn la jaló y pronto salimos de ahí.

Encontramos un taxi, y este nos dejó en el pequeño departamento de Kate.

Toqué a la puerta unas diez veces, y ahí estaba mi asistente, con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-Pasen- dijo, y noté su voz pastosa.

Nos hizo tomar asiento en su sala, y cuando ella estaba a punto de sentarse, casi se cae.

-Kate, ¿estuviste tomando?- le pregunté.

-Es obvio que estuvo tomando-dijo Mercedes- ¿Qué ser humano en el mundo va a verse tan miserable estando cuerdo?

-Mercedes- Tina volteó a verla- Fuera de lugar.

-De acuerdo.

-Tom, mi novio…- y entonces volvió a llorar descontroladamente y hundió su cara en uno de los cojines que abrazaba.

Quinn se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

Kate volvió a mirarnos y tragó saliva.

-Terminamos-dijo.

-¿Porqué?- le pregunte, sin poder creerlo.

Kate y Tom eran una pareja muy linda. Estaba segura de que llegarían al altar algún día. Cuando estaban juntos, contagiaban su felicidad, aunque a veces, verlos vivir aquel cuento de hadas me ponía triste porque yo quería lo mismo con Finn, cuando no lo tenía. Solo de saber que ya no estaban juntos, me dio mucha tristeza.

-Tom me citó bajo el puente de Brooklyn, y me propuso matrimonio.

-¿Y QUÉ PASO?- preguntamos las chicas y yo a coro.

-Yo lo dudé, porque aún no me sentía lista, pero él me malinterpretó y pensó que ya no lo quería… y entonces… - y ahí volvió otra nueva oleada de llanto.

-Tranquila, tranquila- Quinn le palmeaba la espalda.

-Bueno, ve el lado positivo- dijo Mercedes- Estas soltera. No necesitas a un hombre a quien le tienes que dar explicaciones…

-Mercedes- llamé su atención moviendo los labios solamente- Ya no sigas.

Mercedes suspiró, se cruzó de brazos, y su rostro tenía un semblante preocupado.

-Tal vez será mejor que platiquemos a solas, Kate- se ofreció Quinn.

Kate asintió lentamente.

-Pues entonces, es mejor irnos, chicas- les dije a Tina y a Mercedes.

-Yo prefiero quedarme- dijo Tina- Una mujer está en medio de la depresión y la otra está embarazada. No se pueden quedar solas.

-Cierto- dije.

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

-Kate- me acerqué a ella- cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame.

-Se supone que yo soy tu asistente, y no al revés…

-Como amiga- la interrumpí- Llámame.

Nos despedimos de las chicas y Mercedes y yo salimos de la casa de Kate.

Afuera ya había oscurecido, y además, el cielo estaba nublado.

-Mercedes, ¿por dónde nos vamos?- le pregunté, ya que Kate vivía cerca de la Quinta Avenida, que es donde estaba el edificio de Mercedes.

-No te lo sabría decir correctamente, los taxistas saben mejor el rumbo.

Lamentablemente, aquella no era una zona de muchos taxis. Entonces Mercedes marcó un número en su celular.

-¡Maldición!-protestó.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté, mortificada.

-Parece que en la central ya no hay taxis disponibles- dijo- Tendremos que buscar uno por nuestra cuenta.

-Y para eso hay que caminar kilómetros y así llegar al corazón de Manhattan y ver alguno rondando por ahí.

-Parece que no hay otra opción- dijo.

-Genial- me quejé- Más vale darnos prisa.

Caminamos por las calles neoyorkinas más transitadas, y al subir a otra banqueta, mi tacón se quebró. De alguna forma, ya estaba acostumbrada a que me pasaran ese tipo de situaciones con los zapatos. Tal vez ya debería de dejar de usarlos, pero no era tan fácil.

-Mercedes, ¡espera! – le grité, ya que ella seguía caminando.

Inmediatamente volteó y se dio cuenta de lo que me había ocurrido.

-No es posible, Rachel- se lamentó.

-¡Ayúdame!

Me quité el zapato y seguí caminando. Al poco tiempo, Mercedes se estaba burlando de mi porque caminaba raro.

-¿Porqué no te quitas de una vez los dos?- me preguntó.

-Porque no quiero, simplemente- le contesté.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada y yo suspiré malhumorada.

Traté de llamar a Finn, pero no me contestaba, y mi humor empeoró. Sería una mentira si negara que a Mercedes le pasaba lo mismo. Como si fuera poco, justo cuando nos detuvimos frente a una boutique, se desató la lluvia.

-¡El metro!- grité- Vamos a tomar el metro.

Corrimos hasta llegar a las escaleras subterráneas, y rápidamente fuimos hasta donde vendían los boletos.

-Dos por favor- dijo Mercedes, y tuvo la consideración de pagar también el mío.

Entonces cuando nos pusimos a esperar, Mercedes volvió a llamar a alguien a su celular.

-Maxime- al oír que Mercedes estaba hablando con él, me alegré, pero después me di cuenta que le estaba dejando un mensaje.

-¿Por qué demonios no me contestas el maldito teléfono? Y si te interesa saber, Rachel y yo estamos por tomar el metro. Hemos estado caminando y no dejan de llegarnos desgracias. Comunícate por favor si tienes la mínima compasión, porque si me estás ignorando a propósito, te juro que te corto el…

-¡Mercedes!- la interrumpí.

-¡¿Qué?- espetó, enojada- Sería un sueño hecho realidad para él, así ya no va a tener ninguna característica masculina.

-Mercedes, por favor.

-De acuerdo- Y entonces volvió a hablar al teléfono- Lo siento, Maxime, pero más vale que te comuniques pronto. Adiós.

Y colgó. Finalmente, el metro se detuvo, y Mercedes y yo nos subimos con mucho cuidado.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro compartimento, unos hombres con chaquetas de cuero, collares, aretes y tatuajes nos miraron fijamente.

Mercedes se agarró del tubo pegado al techo, y yo me agarré de ella, estando lo más lejos posible de aquellos tipos.

-Sientense- dijo uno de ellos- Los asientos están limpios.

Y entonces todos estallaron en risas.

Mercedes y yo ignoramos su burla, pero nos sentamos, inseguras.

-Nosotros somos del Bronx- dijo el que estaba más cercano a nosotras- ¿Y ustedes?

-De Manhattan- contestó Mercedes, en tono despectivo.

-¿Trabajan en algún club?- preguntó otro.

Mercedes y yo abrimos la boca como una gran O y nos miramos desconcertadas.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió Mercedes- Yo no me cojo a cualquier hombre. ¡ Y deje de mirarme así!

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir Mercedes. Estaba muerta de vergüenza, y le di un codazo para que se calmara.

Finalmente, el metro se paró, y nos bajamos enseguida, dejando a los tipos que nos acompañaban muy divertidos.

Caminamos unas calles más, y finalmente llegamos a Hudson´s. Mercedes y yo teníamos el cabello hecho un asco debido a que la lluvia había destrozado nuestro peinado, el rímel estaba corrido, más, mi tacón estaba roto. Era un aspecto realmente miserable, destrozado.

Finn levantó la vista, y su sonrisa se borró apenas nos vio.

-¿Qué… les paso?

-Larga historia-dijo Mercedes.

-¡Larry!

Rápidamente, el joven mesero de Finn llegó, y nos vio igual de impactado que él.

-Tráeles unas toallas para que se sequen, y dos tazas de café, por favor- pidió Finn.

-¡El mío descafeinado, por favor!- le gritó Mercedes, cuando Larry se aproximó a la cocina.

-Ahora sí, ¿me podrían explicar que sucedió?

Inmediatamente, le relatamos a Finn todo lo que había ocurrido. Primero, que rechazaron mi tarjeta, después que le llamé a Kate para preguntarle si sabía del problema, y después lo que le había sucedido a ella, lo de mi tacón, los taxis, las llamadas inútiles, la lluvia, el metro, y al final, mi novio nos miró con compasión.

-¿Porqué no contestaste?- le pregunté.

-Perdóname, Rach- se disculpó- Estuvimos muy ocupados con unos pedidos, y como sabía que estabas de compras, no pensé que me ibas a llamar.

-No te preocupes- lo tranquilicé- Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí. Aunque… los problemas siguen.

-¿Sabes por qué rechazaron tu tarjeta?

-No, y no hay forma de que Kate lo resuelva ahora. Esta realmente mal. Creo que… lo tendré que solucionar por mi cuenta.

Por la noche, llamé a Kate, y la pude encontrar más tranquila. Ya había dejado de llorar, y su voz se oía un poco más normal. Le pregunté si sabía lo que había pasado con mi tarjeta de crédito, y me dijo que le había llegado una nota, que demandaba que tenía que pagarle al banco los gastos del último mes, y hasta que no cubriera esas deudas, no iba a tener más crédito. Me dijo que me iba a avisar, pero después de lo que le había sucedido, se olvidó de prevenirme.

Al colgar, suspiré frustrada y más confundida que nunca. No tenía idea de cómo iba a resolver todos esos problemas, pero más valía comenzar a pensar en cómo solucionarlos, y como era de esperarse, no pude dormir en toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, me reuní con las chicas en Hudson´s y les conté a ellas y a Finn acerca de lo que pasaba con mi tarjeta. Lo peor es que ninguno de nosotros tenía idea de cómo pagar todas mis deudas.

Después de unos minutos de frustración, a Quinn se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Tengo una idea!- gritó.

Tina, Mercedes, Finn y yo la miramos sin esperanza alguna.

-Podemos hacer una subasta con tus cosas, Rachel- dijo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿ESTAS LOCA?

-En realidad, creo que es una buena idea, Rachel- admitió Tina.

-¿Pero mis cosas?- pregunté- ¿Cómo qué?

-Pues… ropa, zapatos, algunas joyas...

Mercedes tragó saliva.

-Odio lo que estoy a punto de decir- dijo- Pero parece que es lo mejor.

Finn me miró preocupado.

-Pero… todo lo que tengo es de marca, carísimo…

-Pues sí, Rach…¿pero que es más importante?. Seguro tus cosas son muy valiosas para ti, pero hay otras más necesarias. ¿Qué vas a hacer si no tienes para pagar la renta de tu departamento, la luz, el agua, el gas, los alimentos…?

-Pero trabajo en Broadway- interrumpí.

- No en este momento- me recordó Quinn- Y hasta que vuelvas a estar en otro show pueden pasar meses. ¿Qué vas a hacer mientras te pagan?

Me crucé de brazos y hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Finn.

-Lo tendré que hacer. No hay de otra- concluí.

-Nosotras nos encargamos de todo para la subasta, no te preocupes- me dijo Tina.

Asentí lentamente.

-Todo va a salir bien- me susurró Finn al oído.

Lo apreté fuertemente y esperé que así fuera.

Tres días después, las chicas me ayudaron a sacar las cosas que iba a subastar. Mi guardarropa no se vació del todo, pero era triste verlo tan saqueado.

-¡NO! ¡No, por favor!- supliqué, cuando Quinn sacó una gargantilla de Chopard- la más valiosa que tenía- y la guardaba en una bolsa para llevársela.

-Lo siento, Rachel- me dijo- Y párate del piso, por favor, no seas ridícula.

Lo hice de mala gana, ya que le estaba suplicando casi de rodillas.

Muchos de mis zapatos se fueron también, y mis vestidos- aunque tuvieron la consideración de dejarme mis Christian Louboutin, y algunos vestidos de otros diseñadores- y así, lo que antes era un guardarropa envidiable, ahora parecía una boutique abusada en días de oferta.

_Todo sea por pagar las deudas_, me recordé.

El día de la subasta llegó, y todo estaba listo en la boutique de Mercedes. Muchas de mis admiradoras, clientes de Mercedes y pacientes de Quinn llegaron emocionadas. Kate llegó al poco tiempo con un perfil bajo, y yo la abracé para darle ánimos, aunque con lo que estaba por pasarme a mí- perder casi todas mis pertenencias- podía asegurar que en cualquier momento no solo ella se iba a poner a llorar, yo también.

Mercedes fue quién se encargó de hacer todo el procedimiento, y a la hora que llegó el momento de desprenderme de mi gargantilla de Chopard, comencé a hacer un drama de telenovela.

-¡No, Mercedes!- le supliqué- No lo subastes, me lo regalaron en mi primer show en Broadway, me recuerda mucho a mi primera actuación, lo usé cuando gané el Tony. ¡Por favor!

Mercedes me dio una mirada comprensiva, y trató de ser paciente y clara.

-Mira, Rachel. Estas metida en un gran problema, y si quieres salir de eso, no vas a tener más remedio. Además, es un estúpido collar. No todo en la vida son joyas y zapatos. Y sí, eso vino de mí. Ahora, olvídate de una vez de este pedazo de diamantes y preocúpate por tus obligaciones.

Vi con tristeza por última vez la gargantilla, cerré los ojos y la dejé ir. Entonces Mercedes la alzó y la mostró a las interesadas.

-Gargantilla de Chopard- informó Mercedes- La señorita Rachel Berry la usó en los Premios Tony hace un año, y para las que no lo sabían, fue cuando ella ganó su primer premio.

La multitud se emocionó, e inmediatamente, cinco postores levantaron su paleta.

-¡Ciento cincuenta!- ofreció una.

-No es ni la mitad de lo que vale- susurré, aún triste.

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Doscientos cincuenta!- gritó otra.

-¿Alguien tiene algo más alto que ofrecer?- preguntó Mercedes.

-Soy la persona más miserable del mundo- me lamenté- ¿Porqué solo a mí me llegan las desgracias? Soy la burla de…

-¡Rachel!- me interrumpió Tina- Deja de lamentarte. Esto se está poniendo muy emocionante e interesante.

-Ve todo esto como parte de tu beneficio- me dijo Quinn.

-¿Y cómo va a ser benéfico para mí que se lleven todas mis cosas?

-Eres demasiado dramática- se lamentó Quinn, y yo me indigné mucho más.

Desde luego, me alejé de ahí e hice mi salida dramática, haciendo ruido con la silla de la que me levante, pero Tina y Quinn simplemente me ignoraron.

Estaba decidida a ir afuera a tomar aire, pero me topé con Finn en la entrada.

Al verlo, me aventé a sus brazos.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó- ¿Ya terminó la subasta?

-No- dije- Está por terminar, pero ya no puedo más.

-Rachel, son solo cosas materiales…

-Pero Finn…

-Las vas a recuperar- me dijo- Solo debes pagar lo que corresponde y todo va a volver a la normalidad.

-Eso espero- contesté, con la cabeza baja.

Finn y yo nos sentamos cerca de Tina y Quinn, que estaban disfrutando ver a Mercedes y Maxime ofreciendo mis cosas.

-¡Trescientos!- ofreció otra postora.

-¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta!

-¡Esto se está poniendo mejor!- exclamó Maxime.

-¡Quinientos!

-¿Alguien tiene algo mejor que ofrecer?- preguntó Mercedes.

Pasaron unos segundos y todo se quedó en silencio. Esperé que nadie ofreciera una mejor cantidad, pero en el último momento, una joven rubia se levantó tímidamente.

-Setecientos cincuenta- dijo.

Todos en la boutique- incluyéndome- nos quedamos con la boca abierta. ¿Cómo era posible?. _Maldición, maldición, maldición,_ fue lo único que pude pensar.

-¡Y aquí tenemos a la dueña de la gargantilla de Chopard!- anunció Mercedes.

La rubia corrió emocionada hasta donde estábamos, y Mercedes me animó a que yo misma se la entregara.

La tomé y la acaricié por última vez, y antes de dársela, quise decirle algo.

-Cuídala mucho- le pedí- Solo úsala para eventos de gala, y no la limpies con cualquier cosa. Ve a la sucursal de Chopard y ahí mismo te la dejan como nueva.

-De acuerdo, Rachel, entrégasela, por favor- me pidió Maxime.

-Es muy valiosa…

La rubia asintió.

-Rachel…

Maxime prácticamente me la arrebató de las manos y se la entregó a la nueva dueña, que regresó feliz con la multitud.

* * *

Por la noche, contamos el dinero acumulado, y me alegré de que conseguí completar lo de la deuda, además de que me iba a quedar un poco para sobrevivir mientras se restablecía lo de mí tarjeta.

Dos días después, deposité en el banco todo lo que debía en efectivo, y las chicas me invitaron a comer para celebrar.

En medio de la comida, Finn me llamó y me dijo que le gustaría pasar a buscarme a mi departamento en unas dos horas. Le dije que estaba bien, y me apresuré para llegar.

Dos horas después, le abrí la puerta a mi novio, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté, también con una sonrisa.

-Ya te veo mejor- me dijo.

-Pues si- admití- pero aún sigue siendo deprimente mirar mi armario.

-Eso se va a arreglar- me recordó.

-Eso espero.

-Ahora… ¿podemos irnos?- preguntó.

-Cuando quieras- le dije.

Tomé mi bolsa, mis llaves, e inmediatamente salimos.

Afuera nos esperaba un taxi, y como siempre, Finn me abrió la puerta.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Creo que deberías dejar de preguntarme- dijo.

Suspiré.

-Claro, nunca me vas a decir nada.

Al poco tiempo nos detuvimos en Central Park. ¿Sería lo que yo estaba pensando?

Finn me ayudó a salir, pagó al taxi, y los dos entramos tomados de la mano, hasta llegar a nuestro lugar.

Finalmente llegamos a nuestro árbol- que por cierto, yo no lo recordaba tan grande- y nos sentamos debajo de él.

Reí.

-¿Qué pasa?

Finn arrancó una pequeña rosa y me la entregó.

-Para empezar…- dijo.

-¿Para empezar?- pregunté. -¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Sé que la perdida de tu collar te dolió mucho- comenzó- pero tengo algo que lo puede reemplazar y que espero que te guste.

Entonces sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja.

-¿Es un anillo de compromiso?- pregunté sin pensarlo.

Finn se distrajo con mi pregunta.

-Ehh… no.

Traté de no reflejar decepción.

Lentamente abrió la caja, y sacó con cuidado una fina cadena de plata con un dije de una nota musical con cristales de swarovski incrustados.

Supuse que mi rostro reflejaba mucho asombro, y Finn sonrió.

-Y eso no es todo- dijo.

Le dio la vuelta al dije, y ahí estaban grabadas las letras "F + R", con unas palabras debajo, "Siempre Juntos".

En ese momento, me di cuenta de que las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar mis mejillas.

-Me encanta Finn- confesé- Es mucho mejor que cualquier gargantilla y cualquier anillo de compromiso…

-Te amo, Rach- me interrumpió.

-Yo también te amo, Finn.

Nos besamos y me dejé ir en sus brazos.

Al final, me di cuenta de algo. La gargantilla podría ser una de las joyas más hermosas y valiosas que yo había visto en mi vida, y eso representaba a Rachel Berry, la estrella de Broadway. Todo brillo, glamour, lujos.

Pero aquella fina cadena de plata con swarovski- que, debo mencionar, también es un cristal muy valioso- representaba a la verdadera Rachel Berry. La persona, amante de la música, y además, la chica de Finn Hudson.

Finn y yo salimos de Central Park una hora después, y llegamos a mi departamento a tirarnos en el sofá, cuando tocaron el timbre.

Me paré a abrir, y ahí estaba Kate, con muy mal semblante.

-Pasa, Kate- le dije, y la saludé.

-Vine a traerte tu nueva tarjeta- me dijo, y finalmente me la entregó.

Mis ojos se iluminaron, y al tenerla en mis manos, la besé.

-Ahora seré más responsable- prometí.

Finn se reunió con nosotras.

Inmediatamente se la mostré.

-¡Es de platino!- se sorprendió- Wow.

Ambos sonreímos, y luego miramos a Kate, cuyo rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Oh, vamos Kate- la abracé- Ya no estés así. Mira, yo sé que es duro. Yo estuve así por este hombre durante once años- señale a Finn y él me miró confundido- pero la vida sigue. Tú puedes seguir adelante. Y si Tom es para ti, las cosas se van a arreglar, pero no te deprimas. A mí me costó mucho entenderlo, pero de alguna manera, me hice a la idea. Y también hay formas de resolverlo, hay que luchar. Si de verdad lo quieres, olvídate de estar lamentándote, búscalo y habla con él. Dile lo que sentías en ese momento, y seguro él te entenderá, y si no, de todas formas vas a sobrevivir. La vida no acaba aquí, recuérdalo.

-Sí- intervino Finn- Todo lo que Rachel dijo.

Reí, y por fin vi a Kate sonreír un poco.

-Tal vez tengan razón-dijo.

Finn y yo nos miramos, y le dirigimos una gran sonrisa a mi asistente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

Finn tomó el control remoto del televisor, y yo fui por un utensilio a la cocina.

Él conectó mi iPod a las bocinas, y yo senté a Kate en el sofá.

Entonces comenzó la música, y Finn y yo nos pusimos a cantar.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be._

Kate se tapó la cara con las manos, y por un momento temí que estuviera llorando de nuevo, pero después me di cuenta que había estallado a carcajadas.

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be.  
And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,  
there will be an answer, let it be._  
_  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Yeah, there will be an answer let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy_  
_There is still a light that shines on me_  
_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music_  
_Mother Mary comes to me_  
_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Yeah, let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, yeah, let it be_  
_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_  
_Let it be, yeah, let it be_  
_Whisper words of wisdom_  
_Let it be_

Cuando terminamos de cantar, Kate nos miró divertida y soltó una carcajada.

-Creo que han perdido completamente la cabeza- nos dijo- De casualidad, ¿han estado viendo Across The Universe?

Finn y yo asentimos.

-¿A quién no le gustan los Beatles?- dijo mi novio, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo imagine. Gracias, chicos.

Abracé de nuevo a Kate, y Finn nos miró con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro que estés mejor, Kate- dijo- Ahora, ¿alguna de ustedes tiene hambre?

Kate y yo nos echamos a reír, y Finn nos miró confundido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

No le contestamos, y seguimos riendo sin parar, entonces se sentó a un lado mío, sacó su teléfono, y marcó un número.

-Pediré una pizza.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿A que no se imaginaban que se trataba de Kate y su novio? ¿O sí? Jajajaja. Por cierto, la canción es Let It Be de Los Beatles, y pido una disculpa si el final no fue muy bueno, aún no termina de convencerme, sin embargo, espero que haya sido de su agrado y el capítulo en general también.**

**Y un adelanto para el próximo capítulo...**

**Un antiguo miembro del glee club New Directions llega a Nueva York y se reencuentra con los chicos. ¿Quién será? ¡Ya se enterarán!**

**¡De nuevo muchas gracias, y espero que me puedan dejar reviews con sus opiniones, se los voy a agradecer mucho!. ¡Quiero los 40! (45 en realidad, pero no pediré mucho =p). Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	16. ¡Oh, Querido Amigo!

**Holaaaaa! Perdon por tardarme en actualizar, pero tuve problemas con mi laptop :( . De cualquier forma, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, y ya estoy comenzando el próximo, así que estará entre estos días. De verdad espero que les guste, pues, como les adelanté, un antiguo miembro de New Directions llega a Nueva York. De nuevo, les agradeceria mucho que me dejaran reviews, porque honestamente, si me ayudan a escribir mucho más. Y quiero agradecer también a todos los que cada capítulo me dejan un pequeño comentario, me alegran mucho :)... sé que no he estado muy comunicativa, y me ha faltado responder a unos mensajes, pero ya lo haré :D. En fin, espero que les guste, les pido reviews por favor :)... Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :).**

* * *

_Rachel Barbra Berry_

_Piso: 5 N° de Apartamento: 7_

_Estimada Señorita, __**Rachel Barbra Berry**_**, **_se le comunica que por órdenes de salubridad, el edificio se someterá a una fumigación debido a la reciente plaga de bichos originada en el piso 2. Esto se toma, además, como medida de precaución para que la plaga no se extienda a los demás pisos, incluido el suyo. Le ruego por favor, si usted padece algún tipo de alergia o enfermedad, absténgase de quedarse en su apartamento, ya que el veneno a utilizarse contiene sustancias altamente peligrosas para el ser humano._

_Muchas gracias por su comprensión, y espero que esto no le cause alguna molestia. El edificio reanudará sus actividades después de 72 horas. _

_Atentamente, _

_**Natalie Parker**_

_GERENTE Y SUPERVISORA_

_Genial_, pensé. Ahora iban a fumigar el edificio, y en otras circunstancias, no tendría yo ningún problema en soportar gente yendo y viniendo, pero no podía arriesgarme sí se trataba de un caso grave, aunque, al final de cuentas, solo serían tres días. Desde luego, no podría recibir el mes de Septiembre sin algún inconveniente.

Traté de pensar en donde podía hospedarme. Al instante descarté a Quinn y a Tina. Con Mercedes, sería divertido, pero no estaba segura si quería pasármela en excesos aquel fin de semana. Entonces recordé algo. Finn. Mi novio no tendría ningún problema en que me quedara con él por unos días- o eso creía yo.

Ese jueves por la tarde, me puse a empacar ropa para tres días, aunque siendo sincera, creo que puse como para una semana. Pedí un taxi, y a las dos de la tarde, llegué al departamento de Finn en Park Avenue.

El taxista se ofreció a ayudarme con mis cosas, pero yo me negué; arrastré mi maleta hasta el segundo piso, y toqué fuertemente en el departamento número cinco. Segundos después, Finn me abrió la puerta.

Al principio sonrió al verme, pero después miró mi maleta, y su rostro estaba lleno de confusión.

-Hola, Rach- me besó- ¿Qué haces… por aquí?

Suspiré.

-Ah, Finn- le entregué la nota que había recibido por la mañana- Van a fumigar el departamento, y pensé que, como soy tu novia, me dejarías quedarme aquí. Son solo tres días.

Finn terminó de leer la nota, y me miró, menos desconcertado.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema con que te quedes, Rach-dijo- Me encantaría, solo que…

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-¿Rachel?

Me quité los lentes de sol, y detrás de Finn, apareció Kurt Hummel.

-¡Kurt!

Me aventé a sus brazos y los dos gritamos de emoción. Estaba muy guapo, como siempre, pero su rostro ya no era el de un niño.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Años!

Finn nos miró divertido, y después metió mi maleta, para dejarla en la entrada.

Al poco tiempo, Kurt me ofreció una copa de vino, y los dos nos sentamos a platicar, olvidándonos por un momento de Finn.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cuándo llegaste?- le pregunté, ansiosa.

-Llegué hace quince minutos- respondió- Mi vuelo fue de París hasta aquí.

-Debes estar cansadísimo- supuse.

-Pues sí- admitió- Pero no importa. Vine a visitar a mi hermano,¡y no puedo creer que también te veo a ti!.

En ese momento, Finn se sentó a mi lado, y puso su brazo a mi alrededor.

-¿Ya te contó Finn acerca de nosotros?- le pregunté.

-¡Desde luego!. Es de lo único que ha hablado desde el aeropuerto.

Ambos miramos a Finn.

-Oh, claro, ¿Cómo has estado, hermano?- le preguntó a Kurt.

-Muy bien, Finn, gracias por preguntar.

Entonces estallamos a carcajadas.

Pasamos horas poniéndonos al día, y me dio gusto saber que a Kurt le estaba yendo increíble. Él y Blaine aún seguían juntos, y vivían en París, donde Kurt tenía un negocio de decoración. Kurt me confesó que estaban planeando adoptar en un futuro. Lo felicité por su creciente éxito, y después tocó su turno de hacer preguntas.

-Estoy muy decepcionado, Rachel Berry. Te haces estrella de Broadway de la noche a la mañana, ganas un Tony, y no le avisas a tú mejor amigo.

-Oh, vamos Kurt.-repliqué- Si hay alguien que se ha ido a la luna, ese eres tú. Yo tampoco he sabido nada de ti desde hace diez años, y serían once, si no hubiéramos seguido en contacto en el primer año de universidad.

-Lo sé, lo sé- admitió- ¡Pero vaya que me he perdido todo!:Te reencuentras con Finn, están juntos de nuevo.¡Y las chicas!, ¡Mercedes! No solo es diseñadora, sino una celebridad. ¡Y Quinn Fabray escribió un libro! ¡Está casada con Noah Puckerman! ¡Tina es productora! ¡Y Artie y ella ya son padres de un niño!. –hizo una pausa, meneando la cabeza- Dios mío, como cambian las cosas.

Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo.

-Ya lo ves.

-¿Les gustaría dar un paseo?- nos preguntó Finn.

-¡Me encantaría!- exclamó Kurt.

Finn volteó a verme.

-Lo que tu hermano decida- dije.

Finalmente, salimos de Park Avenue, y llamé a las chicas para reunirnos en la boutique de Mercedes, diciéndoles que Finn y yo les teníamos una sorpresa.

Cuando llegamos, ahí estaban Quinn, Noah, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, y Maxime. Todos recibieron a Kurt con un gran abrazo y lo bombardearon de preguntas. El único que no se mantuvo mucho tiempo junto al grupo, como era de esperarse, era Maxime, que además se mostró algo tímido, lo cual era demasiado extraño, y durante el tiempo que estuvimos platicando ahí, no dejó de mirar a Kurt.

Mercedes y Kurt lloraron de felicidad, y se la pasaron abrazados; Kurt jugó con Danny, el bebé de Tina y Artie, y apenas vio a Quinn, empezó a hacer planes para ir a comprar cosas para la bebé. Y de nuevo me pude sentir como en los viejos tiempos en el glee club. Aunque faltaran más de nuestros compañeros, estábamos cerca de ser aquel grupo de nuevo.

Por la noche, todos fuimos a cenar, y Kurt nos sorprendió al decirnos que si él tomaba alcohol, solo aceptaría vino tinto. Quinn lo felicitó, pero Noah y Mercedes lo abuchearon.

Por la madrugada, llegamos al departamento de Finn, y aunque pensé y me hubiera gustado estar esos dos días solo él y yo, no me pude quejar pues ver a Kurt de nuevo me llenaba de alegría. Toda su estancia en Nueva York nos iba a inundar de felicidad.

Finn y yo estábamos en la habitación, y oímos el ruido del televisor en la sala. Al principio lo ignoramos, pero después nos dio curiosidad, y entreabrimos la puerta con cautela para espiar a Kurt.

-Sí, sí, yo también- decía al teléfono.

-Está hablando con Blaine- suspiré- ¡Qué lindo!

-¡Esta del otro lado del mundo!- exclamó Finn- ¡Esa llamada me va a costar una fortuna!

-¡Shhh!

-¡Ya los oí, par de entrometidos!- gritó Kurt- Lo siento, Blaine. Aquí ya es muy tarde. Hablamos mañana. Te quiero.

Colgó, y lentamente, Finn y yo salimos de nuestro escondite.

-Me sorprende de ti, Rachel- dijo Kurt, haciéndose el ofendido- Y tú, Finn Hudson, pensé que serías un mejor anfitrión.

Mi novio y yo bajamos la cabeza, avergonzados, pero después soltamos una carcajada y Kurt no pudo evitar unírsenos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Finn se ofreció a llevar a Kurt a hacer unas compras, y yo me fui a desayunar con las chicas. A la media hora, mi novio me mandó un mensaje que decía prácticamente "¡Auxilio!".

Mercedes miró el mensaje y soltó una carcajada.

-Déjalos que pasen más tiempo juntos, como buenos hermanos.- dijo.

-Eso haré- respondí- Están en la boutique de Marc Jacobs. Espero que Kurt le escoja algo también a Finn.

-Pobre de tu novio- dijo Tina.

Solté una carcajada.

-Sobrevivirá. Y ahora, ¿qué pedimos?

Pasamos todo el almuerzo poniéndonos de acuerdo para hacerle un baby shower a Quinn, y aunque al principio a ella no le gustaba mucho la idea, terminó aceptando a regañadientes. Y siendo sincera, me daba miedo si Mercedes, y sobre todo Tina, que estaba encantada haciendo preparativos, se ponían a insistir demasiado. Quinn ya estaba a un mes de dar a luz, y su humor variaba mucho. De no ser porque estaba embarazada, muchos pensarían que tenía el trastorno bipolar.

Mercedes se ofreció a buscar el lugar para llevarlo a cabo, y Tina decidió encargarse de la decoración y la comida, ya que Quinn se negó a contratar a cualquier coordinador. Al final, a mí simplemente me tocó encargarme de invitar a todos los nombres de la lista que Quinn me dio.

Por la noche, Finn nos llevó a Kurt y a mí a un lujoso restaurante del Upper East Side. Al principio, pensé que lo hacía por complacer a Kurt, pero al bajarnos del taxi, me susurró al oído que aquello era especialmente para mí.

Durante la cena, Finn y yo estuvimos contemplándonos tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

-Parecen idiotas viéndose así- dijo Kurt- Y es incómodo.

-Él único que parece idiota eres tú- dijo Finn, sin apartar su vista de mí- porque no tienes nada que hacer.

Salimos del restaurante una hora después, y Kurt iba de mal humor detrás de nosotros.

-¡Yo que tengo la consideración de volar por diez horas, para llegar y que me traten como un estorbo!- se quejó, pero ni Finn ni yo le hicimos caso, y cuando nos subimos al taxi, lo oímos sobresaltado por detrás- ¡Espérenme! ¡No se vayan sin mí!

Al llegar al departamento, le pedimos disculpas, y Kurt nos perdonó, pero aún seguía indignado. Finn y yo nos fuimos al cuarto, y cuando le dimos las buenas noches a mí amigo, éste nos ignoró.

La verdad, era divertido estar viviendo esos días con mis dos hombres favoritos, Kurt y Finn, además de mis papás, desde luego, pero tal y como dice el dicho, dos son compañía, tres son multitud.

Me quité el vestido Ives Saint Laurent que llevaba puesto, y me puse una de las camisetas de Finn. Me ofreció uno de sus bóxers, pero preferí quedarme en calzones, ya que apenas él se acostó en la cama, me puse encima de él.

Comenzamos a besarnos, y él me tocó el muslo.

-Finn…-comencé- Creo que deberíamos parar. Kurt está aquí. ¿Qué pasa si nos escucha?

-No va a escuchar nada, Rach- me tranquilizó.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro.

Me volvió a besar y yo me dejé ir. Justo cuando estaba por quitarme su camiseta, la puerta se abrió, y Kurt, que estaba en bata de dormir y tenía puesta una mascarilla verde en la cara, gritó.

-¡OH, DIOS MIO! ¡MIS OJOS!

Al oírlo de sorpresa, Finn se levantó rápidamente y yo perdí el equilibrio, por lo que al instante, me caí de la cama.

-¡Maldita sea!- exclamé.

-¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí, Kurt?- preguntó Finn.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo yo? ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?

Inmediatamente me levanté.

-Espera…- intervine- Finn y yo podemos hacer lo que sea, somos…

-Yo también estoy viviendo aquí, Rachel- me interrumpió.

-Bueno- me quedé pensando por un segundo- ¿Y porque no tocaste antes de entrar?

-Porque, obviamente, no me imaginé que estuvieran haciendo esas cosas.

-En ese caso, deberías de… abrir tu mente un poco más… tal vez- dijo Finn, y al ver la expresión ofendida de su hermano, decidió callarse.

-Lo siento, Kurt- suspiré- ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Tienes crema de afeitar?- le preguntó a Finn.

-¡Pero si tienes una mascarilla!

-¿Quién se afeita a la una de la mañana?- preguntó mi novio.

-Yo- le respondió Kurt- Y sí, tengo una mascarilla, pero es para el cutis. Necesito afeitarme antes de la crema de noche.

Me tiré a la cama poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Finn se paró a entregarle la crema a Kurt.

Cuando Kurt estaba a punto de irse, se volteó y nos miró divertido.

-La próxima vez, recuerden que tienen huéspedes. Ah, por cierto, Rachel, lindas bragas. Hasta mañana.

Cerró la puerta, y Finn pusó su brazo sobre mi vientre.

-¿En qué estábamos?- me preguntó, obviamente tentándome.

-Olvídalo. No quiero un escándalo por parte de Kurt Hummel. Buenas noches.

Finn hizo un sonido de frustración, y al final, besó mi cabello, me acobijó, apagó la luz, puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y los dos nos quedamos dormidos al poco tiempo.

Finn se daba vueltas en la cama y supuse que estaba inquieto. Una hora después, me tocó suavemente en el brazo.

-¿Sigues enojada?- preguntó.

-Duérmete ya, Finn.

* * *

Por la mañana, Kurt se dignó a tocarnos la puerta para avisarnos que él mismo había hecho el desayuno. De todos modos no fue bien recibido, ya que nos despertó a las siete en punto.

-A esta hora, yo ya estoy en la comida - nos dijo.

-Claro, en París. Sería bueno que te vayas acostumbrando a el horario de Nueva York- le replicó Finn.

-¿Sabías que por cada hora que te excedes durmiendo, te vas desgastando?- me dijo Kurt, ignorando por completo el comentario de su hermano.

Asentí, y dejé que siguiera instruyendome en temas de belleza. Aquel iba a ser un día largo.

* * *

Mercedes estaba muy ocupada en la boutique, ya que acababa de llegar su nueva colección y se la pasaba dando órdenes a todo el mundo, por lo que las chicas y yo nos tuvimos que reunir ahí para seguir con los preparativos del baby shower. Finn estaba en la cafetería, y me llevé a Kurt conmigo, ya que él también quería participar en la organización. Probablemente, Tina y él eran los únicos entusiasmados.

Nos sentamos en el escritorio de Mercedes, mientras ella se desocupaba con la gente que la estaba ayudando, y mientras mirábamos revistas de sociales, Maxime se acercó a nosotras.

Nos saludó como de costumbre a Tina, a Quinn y a mí, y después, se animó a presentarse él mismo con Kurt.

-Hola, soy Maxime Girard -dijo- Trabajo con Mercedes.

-Oh, hola- lo saludó Kurt- Creo que ya sabes mi nombre, Kurt Hummel.

-Sí, claro.

-¿Así que te llamas Maxime Girard? ¿Eres francés?

Maxime asintió.

-Increíble-dijo Kurt- Yo vivo en París.

-¿En serio?

Maxime me hizo a un lado, y se sentó junto a mí en la misma silla. Definitivamente, la timidez había desaparecido.

-Yo viví en París- comentó- Después estuve en Niza, y finalmente llegué a Nueva York.

-¡Eso es asombroso!- exclamó Kurt.

-Ehh… chicos… nosotras también estamos aquí- intervino Tina.

-Lo siento- Maxime se sonrojó- Yo ya me voy. Tengo que ayudar a Mercedes. Nos vemos luego.

-_Au revoir_- le dijo Kurt, y los dos sonrieron.

Cuando Maxime se fue, Tina no pudo quedarse callada.

-¡Ha puesto sus ojos en ti!- gritó.

-¡Tina, callate!- la calmé.

-Es obvio que hubo una conexión- dijo Quinn.- Le gustas a Maxime.

-¿Estás loca?- le preguntó Kurt- Yo amo a Blaine, y no lo cambiaría por nadie en el mundo.

-Te entiendo- admití.

-Pero hubo onda- continuó Tina.

-Tal vez- decidió Kurt- Pero no le voy a dar falsas esperanzas. Espero que no se ilusione conmigo.

-Pobre Maxime- comentó Quinn.

-De acuerdo-dije- Sigamos con la planificación.

* * *

Aquella sería mi última noche viviendo con Kurt y Finn, y como yo era casi parte de la familia, decidimos hacer una pequeña fiesta los tres en el departamento.

Finn llevó comida y abrimos unas botellas de vino- del único al que Kurt se dignaba a tomar- para brindar por todo lo bueno que nos daba la vida

Al final, terminamos un poco ebrios pero aún así conscientes, sentados frente al televisor. Yo estaba en medio de mi novio- que estaba aburrido a más no poder- y mi mejor amigo- con quien no paraba de reírme y comentar mientras mirábamos un especial de bodas de famosos.

-Ese vestido es un horror- comentó Kurt, mientras mirábamos a una novia arreglarse- Parece que tiene papel higiénico enredado por todo el cuerpo.

Solté una carcajada y Finn me miró como si estuviera loca.

-Cuando yo me case, usaré un Vera Wang- dije.

-Por cierto, ¿cuando se casan?- preguntó Kurt.

-¿Qué?- preguntamos Finn y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuándo se casan?- insistió- Necesito saber una fecha para apartar un vuelo para Blaine y para mí.

-En realidad… no hemos pensado en eso, Kurt- admití.

Finn asintió.

-Solo… estamos disfrutando- dijo.

-Comenzamos nuestro noviazgo en Mayo- comenté- Creo que las cosas están bien así por ahora.

Kurt nos miró no muy complacido. Se encogió de hombros y propuso otro brindis.

-¡Por ustedes, Finn y Rachel! ¡Y por Blaine y por mí!¡Salud!

-¡Salud!- y los tres alzamos nuestras copas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, salí con tristeza del departamento de Finn. Él me dijo que podía volver a quedarme cuando quisiera, y me di cuenta de que él también me extrañaría. Ya no despertaría a su lado, viendo su hermoso rostro antes de comenzar el día. Tal vez, algún día de esos, le podría proponer vivir juntos, pero por lo pronto me conformé con seguir nuestra rutina.

Tina y Kurt se fueron por la tarde a comprar cosas que necesitarían para el baby shower, y Quinn se despidió de ellos felizmente, ya que mientras menos supiera acerca de las ocurrencias de mis amigos, para ella era mejor.

Noah tuvo que salir a Nueva Jersey por la mañana debido al trabajo, así que estando solo Mercedes y yo, Quinn nos pidió que la acompañáramos a su cita con el obstetra.

Mientras esperábamos el turno de Quinn, Mercedes y yo nos pusimos a hojear las revistas de maternidad que se encontraban en un estante de la sala de espera del consultorio.

Mercedes gritó y aventó la revista, que cayó hasta los pies de otra embarazada, cuya expresión fue de total desconcierto.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le pregunté.

-¿Por qué gritas así?- quiso saber Quinn.

- Vi las estrías de una mujer- Quinn puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Es verdad que así quedan después del embarazo?

Quinn asintió.

-Bueno, solo algunas.-dijo- Las que no se cuidan y no las tratan de quitar.

-¡Eso es asqueroso!- exclamó Mercedes.

Entonces la puerta de el doctor de Quinn se abrió, y un hombre joven y atractivo miró a mi amiga.

-Quinn Puckerman, pasa por favor.

Quinn se paró del sofá y nos pidió que la siguiéramos. Las tres entramos a la oficina del doctor.

-Si no le molesta, doctor- comenzó Quinn- Traje a mis amigas, Rachel Berry y Mercedes Jones- nos presentó.

-¿Qué pasó con su esposo?- preguntó el doctor.

-Está ocupado en el trabajo. De cualquier forma, espero que no le moleste la presencia de las chicas.

-No, para nada- la tranquilizó el doctor y nos miró sonriendo- Pueden quedarse.

* * *

Al salir del consultorio, Mercedes tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es un hombre realmente sexy-dijo.

-¡Es mi doctor!- le recordó Quinn.

-Bueno, es un doctor sexy. ¿Sabes si está casado?

Quinn y yo nos miramos, poniendo los ojos en blanco, tratando de no reírnos. Mercedes siempre sería así.

* * *

Por la noche llegué a mi departamento y por un lado, me dio alivio saber que ya estaba protegido, pero por el otro, iba a extrañar esos días en Park Avenue.

Me puse a deshacer mi maleta, y volví a colgar la ropa en el armario, que ya estaba más repuesto gracias a algunas donaciones de Mercedes, y otras compras- moderadas- por mi parte.

Me di un baño, y mientras hacía mi cena, me decidí a llamarle a Finn, pero en eso tocaron la puerta.

Cuando abrí, ahí estaba Kate, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Qué pasa?

Kate me abrazó y casi me levantó del piso.

-¡Tranquila! ¿Qué paso ahora?. El mes pasado eras un mar de lágrimas, no entiendo tu cambio repentino.- le dije, muy desconcertada.

Entonces, sin deshacer su sonrisa, me enseñó su mano, y en el dedo anular, tenía un enorme anillo de diamantes.

-¡Kate!. Oh, ¡Dios mio!

-¡Sí!-gritó- Seguí tu consejo, me volvió a preguntar… ¡y esta vez sí acepté!

Inmediatamente la abracé.

-Awww, Kate. ¡Muchas felicidades!. Tú y Tom realmente se lo merecen. Enhorabuena.- dije.

-Gracias, Rachel.

Seguimos platicando por más tiempo, y le comenté acerca de todo lo que había sucedido. Kate no podía hacer más que reírse mientras le relataba mis tres días viviendo con los hermanos Hudson-Hummel.

Al final, Kate quedó encantada con lo que le conté acerca de Kurt y no podía esperar para conocerlo. Me dio las gracias nuevamente y se fue al poco tiempo.

Justo cuando quise volver a marcarle a Finn, Mercedes me llamó.

-Esto es serio- me dijo- Maxime se siente atraído por Kurt.

-¿Y sabe Maxime que él tiene novio?- le pregunté.

-Le tuve que decir- admitió- Y me arrepiento. Nunca había visto al pobre con el corazón roto.

-Espero que lo supere.

-Yo también. Por cierto, ¿recuerdas al obstetra de Quinn?

-Sí. ¿Qué hay con él?

-Su nombre es Rob, y ya conseguí su número.

-¡No lo puedo creer!¡Mercedes! ¿OTRA VEZ?

-Discúlpame, pero yo no soy igual de afortunada que tú, que tienes novio. Si ustedes creen que algún día encontraré al hombre perfecto, tengo que empezar por buscarlo. ¡Y Rob es un buen candidato! ¡Está soltero! .

-Mientras no lo uses solo para meterlo en tu cama…

-Tengo que experimentar, querida.

-Como sea. Mercedes, voy a llamar a Finn, así que sí no te molesta…

-Oh, no, descuida. ¡Voy a llamar a Tina y a Quinn!

-Hasta luego.

-Adiós.

Ahora sí, ya nada me podía interrumpir de seguir con mi propósito.

Busqué de nuevo el número de mi novio entre mis contactos, y cuando estaba a punto de pulsar el botón para llamar, tocaron la puerta.

_Maldita sea_, pensé._ ¿Ahora quién es?_.

Justo cuando abrí, mi expresión malhumorada se esfumó y sonreí oreja a oreja.

-¡Finn!- me aventé a sus brazos- Estaba a punto de llamarte. Por tercera vez.

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí- sonrió- Te ahorré la llamada.

-Me alegra tanto verte. Fue un día muy largo.

Finn asintió.

-Tres días estando juntos y luego nada. Necesitaba ver a mi chica.

Reí, y después recordé algo.

-¿Y Kurt?

-Se quedó en el departamento.

-¿Porqué no vino contigo?

-Porque se quedó arreglando cosas para el baby shower de Quinn, y porque yo no pienso regresar a Park Avenue hasta mañana.

-¿Lo dices enserio?

-No quiero dormir solo después de las tres noches que estuvimos juntos.

-Aww, Finn. Eres un tierno.

-Soy un tonto- me contradijo- por estar tan enamorado de ti.

-¡Y yo también para el caso!- repliqué- Una tonta desde hace muchos años.

Ambos reimos, y Finn me ayudó a terminar de hacer la cena.

-Sabes-comencé- Podríamos cenar en el cuarto, y así…

-Me gusta la idea- aceptó Finn.

Le di un suave apretón, y mientras íbamos hacia mi habitación, recordé algo que quería saber desde el día que llegó Kurt.

-¿Y por cuánto tiempo va a estar tu hermano aquí en Nueva York?- pregunté.

-Piensa quedarse como mínimo un mes.- respondió- No quiere descuidar su negocio, y mucho menos quiere dejar tan solo a Blaine.

-Claro.

-Pero ahora sí- continuó Finn- Tú y yo estábamos en algo. Justo desde la noche en la que Kurt irrumpió en la habitación, y no hay nadie que nos pueda molestar, así que sí me permites…

Finn me cargó como si fuéramos recién casados, y me dio las copas y la botella que él llevaba en la mano.

Reí y dejé que me depositara en la cama.

* * *

Horas después, mientras tenía la cabeza cómodamente recostada en su pecho, y sentía su respiración mientras dormía, un insecto, al que nunca pude distinguirle forma , cayó muerto en medio de los dos.

Me sobresalté y desperté a Finn, que se paró muy asustado.

-¡Un asalto!- gritó- ¡Hay ladrones! ¿Qué demonios pasó?

En ese momento solté una carcajada, y Finn me miró perplejo.

-¿Estabas soñando?- le pregunté.

-¿Qué?- Finn estaba muy confundido.

-No pasa nada, Finn- lo tranquilicé- Un bicho muerto cayó en la cama, pero ya está todo bien.

-¿Porqué había un bicho?

-¿Recuerdas que fumigaron el edificio?

-Oh

-Todo está bien- le aseguré- Puedes volver a dormir… aunque, sería mejor sí…

-Rachel Berry- me acorraló con sus brazos, y me besó apasionadamente- Esto aún no ha acabado...

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?. La verdad, Kurt es uno de mis personajes favoritos, y no pude dejarlo fuera de este fic. Perdonenme por favor si no era lo que esperaban, pero, como mencionó Rachel, ya estan casi cerca de ser ese grupo de nuevo, ¡así que no se sorprendan si después hay más reencuentros!**

**Y un adelanto para el próximo capítulo...**

**Se celebrará el baby shower de Quinn...¡y habrá una que otra sorpresa más!**

**Ya comencé a escribirlo, así que lo tendré por aquí muy pronto. ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo! ( y espero, me dejen muchos reviews :D) Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	17. Times Square

**Holaaaaa! Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, un poco tarde a lo que esperaba, ya que me tomó horas en escribirlo. Fue dificil, pero creo que me gusta. Y para todos los que son fans de Quick, creo que lo disfrutarán. ¡Eso espero!. Por cierto, 45 REVIEWS!. Muchisimas gracias, tal vez no sea mucho, pero para mí es demasiado. No miento cuando comento que sus reviews me animan a escribir, es verdad. ¡Y apreciaría que siguieran así! (me gusta la idea de los 50 :P). Bueno, ahora sí, solo les vuelvo agradecer, también por ponerme en sus favoritos y por sus alertas, y obviamente, por dejarme su opinión. ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :).**

* * *

-Esto es innecesario- se quejó Quinn.

Mercedes, Kurt, Tina y yo la estábamos peinando y maquillando, ya que en unas horas comenzaría su baby shower.

-¡Estás quedando hermosa!- exclamó Kurt.

-Mi esposa siempre ha sido hermosa.- dijo Noah, que llegó a la habitación, y besó tiernamente a Quinn.

-No te pongas así- le dijo él- Ve y disfruta. Después de todo, tienes que celebrar que ya pronto llegará nuestra nena.

Las chicas, Kurt, y yo los miramos extasiadas y suspiramos.

Quinn nos miró desconcertada.

-Ehh… creo que sería mejor si terminan con esto de una vez.- nos pidió.

* * *

A las cinco de la tarde, las chicas, Kurt, y yo nos apretujamos en un taxi que nos llevaría hasta el centro de Times Square, donde estaba ubicado el restaurante Becco, en el que se celebraría la fiesta.

Mercedes- por ignorancia, o por inocencia- contrató el lugar no solamente debido a su excelente comida italiana, que era exactamente lo que había puesto como condición Quinn para que se hiciera la celebración, sino porque, al estar en el ambiente de Times Square- lleno de anuncios luminosos, comercios, y gente caminando por todos lados- pensó que iba a animar a Quinn a disfrutar de su propia fiesta.

Las cuatro llevábamos vestidos de cóctel, de colores otoñales, y Quinn, como debía ser, llevaba el vestido más caro y elegante, de un color terracota. Kurt, en cambio, llevaba un conjunto casual color purpura.

Al llegar al restaurante, ayudamos a Quinn a bajar del taxi. Su barriga había crecido demasiado las últimas semanas y sabíamos que apenas entrando, teníamos que conseguirle una silla. Lamentablemente para ella, todo eso era un gran alboroto, y una estupidez.

Justo en la entrada, Quinn suspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, y después hizo la sonrisa más grande que pudo.

-Prométanme que no me van a volver a hacer pasar algo como esto- dijo, tomada de mi brazo y de el de Tina.

-Lo prometemos- dijimos a coro.

-Ahora, ¡vamos a empezar la fiesta!- gritó Mercedes, y entró al lugar.

Un momento después, las pocas invitadas- porque hasta eso había exigido Quinn, que no fuera algo en grande- fueron llegando, le dieron sus regalos a mí amiga y la felicitaron.

Pasaron las horas, y la verdad, es que por momentos, pude ver a Quinn emocionada, pero, obviamente, ella nunca lo admitiría.

Como era de esperarse, se negó a abrir los regalos enfrente de todas, y pasamos la última hora de la fiesta tomándonos fotos con ella.

Cuando, finalmente, terminó la celebración, solo quedamos Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, Quinn- que se estaba terminando su cuarto plato de linguine Alfredo-, Maxime, y yo.

Me serví otra copa de vino tinto, y después la sustituí por la botella completa.

-¡Rachel!- exclamó Tina.

Se echó a reír, me quitó la botella con dificultad, y acto seguido, se la empinó ella también.

Estaba más animada. Claramente se notó el efecto del alcohol. Suspiré satisfecha y salté de mi silla. Ahora seguía lo fuerte de la noche.

-¡Vamos a terminar esta fiesta!- les grité con voz cantarina, y salí danzando del restaurante.

Mercedes, Kurt, y Tina me siguieron entre risas, y antes de salir, Mercedes le gritó a Maxime- que se encontraba flirteando con el encargado de la barra-y le dijo que él se encargaría de llevar todos los regalos al departamento de Quinn y Noah.

Justo en el centro de Times Square, Quinn reprimió las ganas de insultarnos, y nos reprendió camino a un pequeño club que Kurt nos señaló. Ya se estaba comportando como una madre.

Cuando entramos al lounge, Quinn estaba enojadísima con nosotras, y yo realmente me quise disculpar con ella, pues en su estado, no la podíamos traer así, paseándola como una bolsa Prada para todos lados, pero yo estaba media ida, y simplemente me callé. Seguí a los chicos y Quinn puso los ojos en blanco.

Los gorilas de la entrada, y todos los que convivían ahí se sorprendieron al ver a Quinn, ya que a semanas de dar a luz, aún se atrevía a entrar a esos lugares, y no es que ella quisiera.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí, cada uno bailando y divirtiéndose por su cuenta. Kurt, Mercedes y Tina estaban haciendo un espectáculo en grande de baile, pero no se veía a Quinn por ninguna parte. Entré en pánico. ¿Era posible que Quinn haya salido de ahí sin avisarnos? ¿Y si se encontraba sola?.

De pronto se oyó un grito alarmante, justo en el centro de la pequeña pista de baile.

Me acerqué rápidamente, y vi a Quinn, que le estaba pidiendo a un mesero cerca de ella que limpiara un charco con agua junto a sus pies.

-Descuida, linda- le contestó él- Alguien lo hará después.

Inmediatamente estuve al lado de ella, más desconcertada que nunca, y no se debía a mi leve estado de ebriedad.

Quinn tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

-¡SE ME ROMPIÓ LA FUENTE!- espetó histérica, y el volumen de su voz fue a tal grado que todos los presentes se quedaron quietos y la música se apagó.

-¡Demonios!- exclamé y tomé su mano, respirando profundamente para que ella me imitara.

Kurt se acercó y trató de calmarla, después le ordenó a Mercedes que llamara a Noah

-Quinn, ¡¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupada Tina.

-¡Voy a tener a la bebé!-logró articular ella.

-Tina, ayúdame, por favor.- le pedí.

Tina sostuvó a Quinn mientras yo buscaba mi teléfono en mi bolsa.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está mi marido?- gritó Quinn.

Cuando lo encontré, marqué apresuradamente el número de Finn.

-Rachel- Finn parecía sorprendido- ¿No estás en el baby shower de Quinn?

-Ya terminó. Salimos del restaurante y… entramos a un longue.- confesé- Lo alarmante ahora es que a Quinn se le rompió la fuente, y vamos camino al hospital. Noah no debe tardar en llegar, ya está a punto de dar a luz.

-Está bien, Rachel. Me comunicaré con Noah y los alcanzaré- parecía alarmado.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos. Te amo.

Finalmente, Noah llegó, y al ver a Quinn, la abrazó y la besó en la frente.

-Más vale darnos prisa- dijo.

Él fue el primero en meterse al taxi, después ayudamos a subir a Quinn, y Tina se sentó a su lado. Yo me fui en la parte delantera, junto al conductor.

-Al hospital Lenox Hill- le anuncié- Lo más rápido que se pueda.

En la parte de atrás, Tina estaba desesperada y Noah, muy alarmado. Quinn no podía más y de su boca solo salían insultos para cualquiera que intentara decirle algo.

Noah trató de hacer los ejercicios que les habían enseñado en los cursos prenatales a los que habían asistido, y Quinn lo imitó, pero después se venía otra contracción, y tenían que empezar de nuevo.

-¿Por qué la embaracé?- le preguntó Noah muy asustado a Tina.

-¡Cállate, Puckerman, imbécil!- le espetó Quinn.

-Noah, lo sentimos de verdad- me disculpé- Fue una idiotez venir aquí. Espero que las cosas no se compliquen.

Tina asintió.

-Tranquilas, chicas.- nos dijo- Todo estará bien.

-¡No vamos a tener sexo en mucho tiempo, Noah Puckerman! ¡Te lo aseguro!- le advirtió Quinn.

El taxista abrió los ojos como platos, y yo preferí mirar hacía la ventanilla, esperando que aquel momento acabara pronto.

Tina sacó un brillo labial de su bolsa y empezó a pintarle los labios a Quinn, que le mandó una mirada asesina.

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- preguntó en medio de su contracción.

-Tienes que verte linda- le explicó Tina- ¡Vas a tener un bebé!

-¡Eso ya lo sé, idiota!- replicó- ¡La estoy teniendo ahora mismooooo!

-Maldita sea, mi estomago esta revuelto- dijo Noah y abrió la ventanilla.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Ustedes dos allá atrás…- comencé- dejen de decir estupideces y concéntrense en Quinn. Ya casi llegamos.

Finalmente vi el anuncio del hospital, y el taxi nos adentró en el edificio de maternidad.

De inmediato, instalaron a Quinn en una camilla, y Tina se encargó de llenar unos papeles.

Noah entró rápidamente a la sala de parto con Quinn, quien sufría, pues las contracciones no la dejaban siquiera abrir los ojos.

Tina y yo nos quedamos en la sala de espera, al poco tiempo, llegaron Finn, Artie, Mercedes y Kurt.

-¿Cómo está Quinn?- preguntó Kurt.

-Acaba de entrar al parto- anunció Tina.

Miré al reloj. Eran las nueve y media de la noche. La sala era pequeña, y a pesar de toda la actividad y ruido del lugar, nos encontrábamos muy cerca de la sala de parto, por lo que alcanzamos a escuchar los gritos de Quinn.

Me acerqué un poco a la puerta, dando vueltas, y muy preocupada.

-¡La quiero fuera de mí! ¡Por favor!- gritaba Quinn.

-Señorita, usted no puede estar aquí- me avisó una enfermera.

Suspiré y asentí.

Volví a la sala de espera y Finn me indicó que me sentara en su regazo.

-¿Están teniendo problemas?- me preguntó.

-Eso parece- respondí- Aún no ha nacido.

-¿Cómo es que se adelantó?- Finn estaba preocupado- Le faltaban algunas semanas, ¿no?.

-Dos- admití.- Y no tengo idea. Me siento culpable, porque, nunca recordamos que ir ahí no era bueno para ella.

Finn me besó en la frente.

-Tranquila, Rach- me dijo- Todo va a estar bien. Y Quinn no va a estar enojada con ustedes, te lo aseguro.

Suspiré de nuevo, y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro. Solo tendríamos que esperar.

Entonces, unos minutos después, Noah salió emocionado y nos gritó. Los médicos, y unas enfermeras que pasaban por ahí se detuvieron, y de pronto, toda la sala se quedó en silencio, justo como todo se paró cuando Quinn gritó en el club.

-¡Ya nació!- gritó- ¡Ya nació!

Después de un minuto de perplejidad, todos nos paramos y fuimos a felicitarlo.

Tal vez los nuevos padres debieron controlarse un poco aquella noche, pero todo ocurrió muy rápido y fue inesperado. Era obvio que reaccionarían así.

Al poco tiempo, pasaron a Quinn a un cuarto, y ahí si se nos permitió entrar todos a la vez.

Quinn estaba visiblemente muy recuperada, y sonreía. Noah nunca se apartó de su lado y no dejaba de acariciarle el cabello.

-Te amo-le dijo.

-Yo también te amo- respondió Quinn.

Comenzaron a besarse, y Kurt tosió para que recordaran que no estaban solos.

-¿Y dónde está la pequeña diva?- preguntó- No puedo esperar a ver su primera vestimenta. Debe ser algo que yo le escogí.

Justo en ese momento, una enfermera tocó la puerta, y Finn la abrió.

Y ahí estaba la pequeña. Era una cosa diminuta. Venía envuelta en una cobija rosa del hospital, por lo que Kurt y Mercedes se decepcionaron un poco.

La enfermera se la entregó a Quinn y salió del cuarto para darnos un momento. De uno en uno, nos acercamos para contemplarla.

Era una de las bebés más hermosas que yo había visto en mi vida.

Tenía las facciones de Quinn, pero cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, nos dimos cuenta que eran idénticos a los de Noah.

-¿Quieres cargarla?- me preguntó Quinn.

Asentí y con cuidado, la depositó en mis brazos.

La bebé miró directamente a mis ojos, aunque sabía que solamente podía distinguir sombras, y sentí la mano de Finn apoyándose en mi hombro.

-Eres una niña muy linda- susurré.

En ese momento, el doctor Rob hizo su aparición, y Mercedes cambió su postura.

Nos saludó a todos e inmediatamente se dirigió a Quinn y a Noah.

-¿Cómo se siente, señora Puckerman?- le preguntó.

-Muy bien- admitió Quinn- Espero pararme a caminar pronto.

-Cuando usted se sienta lista- dijo.- Solo… quisiera que llenaran unos datos.

Quinn y Noah asintieron.

-¿Nombre de la bebé?

Los dos se miraron por un minuto, y voltearon a ver sonrientes al doctor.

-Claire- respondieron- Claire Puckerman.

-Buen nombre- admitió el médico.

-Es precioso- murmuró Kurt.

Entonces el doctor Rob miró a la bebé que se encontraba en mis brazos.

Sonrió después de contemplarnos a Finn y a mí.

-¿Cuándo tendrán el suyo?- nos preguntó.

Finn y yo nos miramos desconcertados.

-¿Perdón?

El doctor Rob rió.

-Solo bromeaba- dijo- En fin, llamaré a una enfermera para que se haga cargo de todo lo demás. Los dejo. Recuerda, Quinn, en una semana necesito revisarte.- Quinn asintió- Solo me queda decirles, felicidades.

-Muchas gracias, doctor.

Apenas el doctor salió de la habitación, Mercedes lo siguió. Las chicas y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

-¡Enseguida vuelvo!- anunció y cerró la puerta.

Pasaron unos segundos, y la bebé comenzó a inquietarse, hasta que empezó a llorar.

Y vaya que hacía ruido. Kurt se tapó los oídos.

-¿Me la podrías dar, Rachel?- me pidió Quinn- Creo que tiene hambre.

La regresé de nuevo con cuidado a los brazos de su madre, y antes de que la acomodara para alimentarla, Quinn nos miró a todos.

-¿Saben lo que estoy a punto de hacer, verdad?

-¡Oh!- Artie entró en la cuenta.

-Vámonos, chicos- dije.

Todos salimos de la habitación, a excepción de Noah, que se quedó ayudando a Quinn.

Mientras esperábamos de nuevo en la sala de espera, me puse a reflexionar.

Todo aquello era parte de la vida. Las amistades, el amor- Finn me miró directamente a los ojos justo cuando pensé en eso-, y la familia. Por un momento sentí el deseo de cumplir con todo eso, pero una parte de mí recordó que todo tenía su tiempo, y al sostener mi mano con la de Finn, me entusiasmé al darme cuenta de que estábamos dentro de ese proceso, y si las cosas seguían así, terminaríamos pronto en completarlo.

* * *

A principios de Octubre, Quinn volvió a sus actividades diarias, y una tarde, mientras nos tomábamos un café en Hudson´s, nos contó acerca de una decisión que había tomado.

-Estoy pensando en tomar consultas solamente en mi casa- dijo.

-¿Vas a dejar tu consultorio?- le preguntó Tina.

Quinn se encogió de hombros.

-No tengo otra alternativa. Todo el día estoy al pendiente de Claire.

Miré a mi amiga con admiración, e inmediatamente la pude comprender.

Tenía semanas sin dormir bien, mantenía un perfil bajo, y siempre tenía a Claire en sus brazos. Ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ella. Noah la ayudaba cuando podía, pero lo cierto es que su trabajo lo tenía muy ocupado y Quinn no tenía tiempo siquiera para contratar a una niñera.

-Bueno, será más cómodo para ti- comenté.

-Eso espero- suspiró.

En ese momento, la pequeña Claire despertó de su siesta, y antes de que se pusiera a llorar, Quinn la tomó en sus brazos.

-Saben, creo que tener a Claire es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero a veces, no puedo evitar sentirme cansada. Mi ropa sigue sin quedarme, los únicos olores a mí alrededor son de pañales sucios, vomito, leche…

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Mercedes- ¿Tienes depresión post- parto?

-¡No!- replicó Quinn- Es solo que… ser madre es duro.

-Te lo dije- le recordó Tina.

-Mi cabello es un desastre- dijo Quinn- Ya no tengo tiempo ni para ir a arreglarme.

-¡Oh!- Mercedes sacó su teléfono de su bolsa- Gracias por recordarme. Hoy tengo una cita con el estilista.

Marcó a un número y en un segundo le contestaron.

-¿Si? ¡Jay!- exclamó- Sí, hola, querido. Solo llamaba para confirmar mi cita de hoy. De acuerdo. En una hora. ¡Nos vemos!.

Y colgó. Quinn la miró con tristeza, y Tina y yo bajamos la vista.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

* * *

-¿Qué crees que pasará con nosotros?- le pregunté a Finn mientras estábamos recostados en mi cama, después de una noche productiva.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Me puse a pensar por un segundo.

-No lo sé- admití- Kate está comprometida. Quinn y Tina son madres. Mercedes… sigue siendo Mercedes. Anoche tuvo su primera cita con el doctor Rob, no quise saber detalles, pero ¿y yo?.

-¿Tú?

-¿Qué sigue para nosotros?

Finn estuvo pensativo por un momento, y después me dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que nos toca disfrutar. Vivir al máximo. Hacer todo lo que se nos antoje antes de dar otro paso.

No se necesitaba decir nada más. Puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besé, dejando que mis labios expresaran todo lo que sentía por él. Y él me respondió. Finalmente, me di cuenta de que sí estábamos compartiendo ese proceso, y a mí sí me había tocado algo después de todo: Estar junto al amor de mi vida.

* * *

Uno de esos días de otoño, Finn y yo nos bajamos del taxi que nos llevó a Times Square. Me bajé con torpeza debido a los tacones Louboutin, y él me tomó de la mano.

-¡Allá está Broadway!- le señalé, mientras, a lo lejos, distinguí el teatro Winter Garden.

Finn soltó una carcajada, y me guió hasta el centro de la plaza. Cuando caminamos por la zona de restaurantes, vi el Becco y recordé el día del baby shower. Definitivamente, aquella vez se convertiría en una gran anécdota.

-Kurt regresa a París en una semana-me informó Finn.

-¿Enserio?- pregunté con tristeza.

Finn asintió.

-Tiene que ver a Blaine.- me recordó- Pero no te preocupes. Los dos vendrán a Nueva York antes de Navidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté.

-Yo se lo pedí a Kurt.

-¡Estarán para mi cumpleaños!- me emocioné, incluso aunque ese año no quería saber nada de mí cumpleaños- Pero, ¿porqué se lo pediste?

-Pues…- Finn se quedó pasmado, como a quién le descubren algo- Porque… pienso hacer una celebración- dijo- Ya sabes, tú cumpleaños, Navidad, Año Nuevo.

Lo miré con suspicacia.

-No pensé que quisieras hacer ese tipo de planes.- admití- ¿Qué cosas te ha estado metiendo Mercedes en la cabeza últimamente?

Finn se echó a reir.

-Creo que ya he dicho demasiado…

-Pero…

-Solo faltan dos meses, Rach. Ya te enterarás.

-¿Dos meses? ¿En dos meses cumplo los treinta?- pregunté asustada.

-De acuerdo, ya no diré nada más. Vamos a seguir caminando.

Finn pusó su brazo a mi alrededor, decidí olvidarme del tres-cero, y al final, terminamos muy alegres nuestro recorrido por una de las zonas más famosas de Nueva York, al cual podría llamar felizmente nuestro hogar.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Les confieso que fue duro escribir todo lo de Quinn y Claire, pero espero que les haya gustado (REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS) :)**

**Y un adelanto para el próximo capítulo...**

**¿Alguna vez se han preguntado cómo y porqué Finn y Rachel terminaron su relación en su último año de preparatoria? ¡ En el próximo capítulo se enterarán de eso y mucho más!**

**JAJAJA, bueno, de nuevo, simplemente espero que les haya gustado,y que me lo hagan saber! :D. Muy pronto les tendré el próximo capi. Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	18. De Nuevo Central Park

**Holaaa! Perdón por la tardanza. Estaba, o más bien dicho, estoy como con un bloqueo. Afortunadamente, hoy me llegó la inspiración. Es un capítulo corto pero aún así espero que les guste. De verdad les agradezco mucho por leer, y especialmente, les debo un mayor agradecimiento a todos los que dejan sus reviews en cada capítulo, sin importar que fue bueno, malo, aburrido o simplemente no fue lo que esperaban. MUCHAS GRACIAS!... Todos sus reviews serán apreciados, y llegar a los 50 sería perfecto :D. En fin, por último, tengo que decirles... AL FINAL DEL CAPÍTULO TENGO UN AVISO IMPORTANTE. ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck, e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :).**

* * *

Hace unas semanas, a mediados de Octubre, Kurt había regresado a París, y aunque no fue agradable despedirme de él, me prometió que regresaría en Diciembre con Blaine, y me guiñó un ojo antes de subir al avión.

Dos días después nos habló por teléfono y nos dijo que todo estaba bien, nos mandó saludos de Blaine, y comentó que estaba impaciente de volver.

Una semana antes de Halloween, visité a Quinn a su departamento, y después de varios toques, me abrió la puerta con la pequeña Claire en sus brazos.

-Pasa- me dijo.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté.

-Sí- respondió- Acabo de alimentar a Claire.

-Oh.

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?- me preguntó.

-No, Quinn, gracias.

Ambas nos sentamos en la sala.

-¿Estás aquí por lo de Mercedes, verdad?

Asentí.

-Ya se los dije, Rachel. Es muy difícil para mí ir.

-Pero tú dijiste que tú mamá iba venir a Nueva York este fin de semana.

-Y lo hará, pero no me quiero aprovechar de su amabilidad.

-Pero Quinn, se trata de su nieta- le recordé.- Aún no la conoce. Le va a encantar pasar tiempo con ella.

Quinn me miró indecisa, luego a la bebé y suspiró.

-Eso mismo me ha dicho Noah.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te niegas?

-No me he despegado de ella desde que nació.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo- le dije- Solo por unas horas. No hay manera de que esa fiesta se realice sin ti.

Quinn meditó por un momento, y yo sonreí complacida de haberla convencido.

* * *

El viernes 31 de Octubre por la noche, Finn y yo salimos de mi departamento como otras personas. Me disfracé como Audrey Hepburn _en Breakfast At Tiffany´s_, con un vestido negro hasta las rodillas y sin mangas, el cabello recogido en un alto moño, unos largos guantes negros, un pesado collar de perlas y diamantes, mis zapatos Louboutin, y sosteniendo un cigarrillo con boquilla. Milagrosamente convencí a Finn de que se disfrazara de Harry Potter. Le conseguí una peluca y le pinté la cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Todo iba bien, pero cuando comencé a tomarle fotos, me di cuenta de que se estaba arrepintiendo de la idea de los disfraces.

Llegamos a Hudson´s, ya que Mercedes se lo pidió a Finn para hacer su fiesta, y solté una carcajada cuando vi a mis amigas.

Mercedes- la anfitriona- estaba vestida de _Cleopatra_, y era divertido, ya que poseía, en cierta forma, una personalidad un poco parecida a la de ella.

Quinn, como supuse, dejó a Claire con su madre y llegó a la fiesta vestida de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._ Noah, en cambio, bailaba disfrazado como Elvis Presley.

Tina estaba disfrazada como Merlina Addams, y Artie era, creía yo, el detective Sherlock Holmes.

Al poco tiempo vi a Maxime vestido de Willy Wonka, a Kate como Jeannie, la genio, y a Tom como Superman.

-¡Pero si es el Elegido! ¡El niño que vivió!- gritó Noah en broma cuando Finn y yo llegamos a su mesa.

Finn palmeó su espalda.

-Y tú, rey del rock and roll, ¿nos podrás a bailar?

_-Let's rock everybody, let's in the whole cell block  
was dancin' to the Jailhouse Rock.- _cantó Noah.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-Lindo disfraz, Quinn- le dije.

-Gracias, Rachel.

-Por cierto, Rachel. ¿De qué rayos estás disfrazada?- me preguntó Noah.

-Audrey Hepburn- contesté.

Noah me miró perplejo.

-Una diva de Hollywood- le explicó Quinn.

Solo con oir eso, Noah perdió el interés.

-Traeré unos martinis- anunció.

-Muy bien, damas y caballeros- comenzó Mercedes por el micrófono- ¡Esta fiesta ha comenzado!

Todos en el local gritamos y el ambiente comenzó a ponerse divertido.

-Pero antes de que se pongan a bailar- continuó Mercedes- Quiero decirle algo a Rob.

Y el hombre, que estaba disfrazado al parecer de Robin Hood, se veía nervioso.

-¡Tina, Quinn, Rachel!- nos llamó Mercedes.

Subimos al escenario y nos pusimos detrás de ella. Era vergonzoso lo que estábamos por hacer, pero Mercedes ya nos tenía días ensayando, y al final no nos quedo más remedio que ayudarla con su conquista.

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a chance on me  
(that's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me_

Rob claramente estaba muerto de vergüenza, pero los demás invitados estaban muy contentos con nuestra presentación, así que seguimos al ritmo de Mercedes.

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go_

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a chance on me  
(come on, give me a break will you? )  
Take a chance on me_

_Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you_  
_You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you_  
_Let me tell you now_  
_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough_  
_It's magic_  
_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind_  
_No I can't let go_  
_'cos I love you so_

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_If you need me, let me know, gonna be around_  
_If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down_  
_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_  
_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_  
_(take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

_Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_  
_Gonna do my very best, baby can't you see_  
_Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me_  
_(take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)_

_Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba_  
_Honey I'm still free_  
_Take a chance on me_

Al terminar, todos aplaudieron y Rob le sonrió tímidamente a Mercedes. El resto de la velada fue igualmente fantástico. Noah nos deleito con algunos temas de Elvis, y al final, mis amigos, mi novio y yo, terminamos la fiesta algo ebrios y felices.

* * *

Noviembre llegó y las chicas y yo nos reunimos en el café como de costumbre. Al parecer, Mercedes y Rob ya habían quedado en "algo".

-¿Sin compromisos?- preguntó Quinn.

Mercedes asintió.

-Amigos con derecho. Simplemente nos divertimos- afirmó.

Tina y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

Por la tarde, mientras realizaba unas compras en Versace, Finn me mandó un mensaje.

_¿Te parece si nos vemos en Central Park en una hora?_

_Finn_

Inmediatamente le contesté.

_De acuerdo. Ahí estaré._

_Rachel_

Al poco tiempo salí de la tienda con tres bolsas en la mano, y alcé mi otro brazo para pedir un taxi. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, éste me llevó a Central Park.

Entre algo desconcertada, debo admitirlo, ya que no sabía que estaba tramando Finn, pero apenas me acerqué a nuestro árbol, sonreí de oreja a oreja.

Mi novio no me perdió de vista mientras llegaba hacia él, y me sonrió. Había llevado una canasta y un mantel, supuse yo, para realizar un picnic.

-¿Y esto?- le pregunté.

-Creo que es el momento perfecto para revivir los viejos tiempos- me dijo.

Reí pues sabía a lo que se refería. Este era un escenario muy parecido al de nuestro primer beso, solo que nos encontrábamos en Central Park, en lugar del auditorio de la escuela.

Finn se acercó a mí y tomó mi mentón. En un nanosegundo, junto sus labios con los mios, y yo deje caer las bolsas al suelo para tomarlo del cuello.

Inmediatamente se separó de mí.

-Rachel, no tires tus bolsas- me dijo- Alguien se las puede robar.

Solté una carcajada, y las tomé, pero volví a besarlo.

Media hora más tarde los dos estábamos disfrutando del picnic.

-Es increíble- le comenté- Tú eres la persona con la que más he compartido cosas en mi vida.

-Tienes razón- dijo- Nos conocemos desde hace quince años.

-Pero nos dejamos de ver once- repliqué.

Finn me miró con tristeza.

-No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de todo lo que nos perdimos.

-Todavía…¿todavía te acuerdas de…?

Finn asintió.

-Lamentablemente. Fue la peor época de mi vida-confesó.

-La mía también- admití.

**Flashback (Once años atrás)…**

_-Finn, esa decisión ya está tomada. Me voy a Julliard._

_-Y te va a ir genial, Rach. Ya lo sabes._

_-¿Estás seguro de que no vas a venir conmigo?_

_-Rachel…-hizo una larga pausa.- Conseguí una beca aquí. Mi mamá está muy orgullosa. Preferiría ir mil veces a Nueva York, pero ahí no tengo asegurada una entrada a la universidad. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

_-Lo… lo entiendo, Finn. Entonces… ¿ me llamarás? ¿ me visitarás de vez en cuando?._

_Él lo pensó por un momento._

_-Creo… que es mejor que te preocupes por tu carrera._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Es Julliard, Rachel. En Nueva York. Yo estaré estudiando con una beca en football. En Ohio._

_-Pero podemos seguir…_

_-Antes que nada… quiero que seas feliz. Y tú y yo sabemos que no va a ser fácil a distancia. Tal vez… por tu bien… debemos…_

_-¿Qué debemos…?_

_-Seguir cada quien por su lado-dijo._

_Ambos con lágrimas en las mejillas en cuestión de segundos._

_Antes de que pudiera decir algo, él habló._

_-Vas a estar bien. Te vas a preparar. En unos años estarás en Broadway. Tina, Mercedes y Quinn se van a ir contigo. Por fin vas a hacer lo que quieres, Rach._

_-Yo te quiero a ti…_

_-No lo hagas difícil, Rachel. Por favor. Hazlo por… por ti._

_-Finn, no…_

_-Es mejor así.- otra pausa-Adiós, Rachel…_

**Fin Del Flashback**

-Perdóname, Rachel- me susurró Finn, mirándome a los ojos.

-Sabes que ya te perdoné- le dije, limpiándome una lagrima que bajó por mi mejilla al recordar aquella vez.

-No del todo- dijo- Aún no sabes porque tomé esa decisión.

-Claro que sí- lo contradije- Lo hiciste para que yo no sufriera con una relación a distancia y era a tu criterio mucho más fácil que te olvidara. Para tu información, no fue así, sino lo contrario, y déjame decirte que nunca se te pudo haber ocurrido algo más estúpido, pero para bien o mal, eso ya es cosa del pasado.

-Aún así… sigues sin saberlo.

Lo miré desconcertada por un segundo, y él tomó mi mano.

-A pesar del primer pretexto- comenzó- que fue la distancia, yo comencé tener "ideas".

-¿Ideas?- pregunté.

Finn asintió.

-Me di cuenta de que… no era lo suficiente bueno para ti.

Me quedé petrificada al verlo directamente.

-¿Qué demonios…?- fue lo único que conseguí decir.

-Lo que oíste-admitió- Siempre supe que triunfarías en Broadway, y de alguna forma, se me vino a la cabeza de que ya no me ibas a necesitar. ¿Porqué tendrías que seguir y esperar a un perdedor de Lima que sería un jugador en las ligas de Ohio?

-Tal vez porque es el amor de mi vida- le contesté.

Finn me sonrió y me besó en la frente.

-Te guste o no, nuestros mundos siempre han sido diferentes, Rach- me recordó.

-¿Y qué? Tú siempre has sido mi mejor amigo.

-Lo sé. Pero entiende que se trataba de un adolescente en una encrucijada debido a aquella crisis temporal.

-¿Crisis?- pregunté.

-La graduación, el comienzo de la universidad, los cambios…

Suspiré.

-Siempre supe lo que deseabas, y no quería que nada se interpusiera en tu camino al estrellato, incluso aunque uno de los obstáculos fuera yo.

Ambos reimos.

-¡Pues ahora los tengo a los dos!

Finn y yo brindamos con el ponche de frutas que él había preparado especialmente para la ocasión.

Cuando terminó su ponche, tomó un cuchillo de la canasta, y escribió algo en el tronco de nuestro árbol.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunté.

-Oh, solo algo simple- contestó.

En el árbol había escrito las iniciales "F+R".

-Muy bien- lo felicité- Ya era tiempo. Hace meses que este es nuestro árbol.

Finn sonrió y me besó tiernamente en los labios.

-Ahora, señor Hudson- comencé- Pusiste tanto pretexto en aquella beca en la universidad de Ohio, pero nunca fuiste un jugador profesional. ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre eso?

Finn dio un largo suspiro.

-Te voy a ser sincero.

Asentí, esperando su respuesta.

-Me puse mal- admitió- No me pude olvidar de ti, y te extrañaba.

Lo miré desconcertada.

-¿Y de qué servía?- continuó- ¿De qué servía que jugara football si todos mis amigos, incluyendo mi hermano, y tú se habían ido de Lima? No quise sentir lástima de mi mismo. Así como sabía que tú ibas a dedicarte en cuerpo y alma a tu carrera, decidí estudiar algo que de verdad me ayudara a avanzar, a sobresalir, iba a tener nuevas metas, iba a lograr más cosas… y te iba a sacar de mi mente. Así que lo hice. Estudié negocios, y yo mismo me sorprendí de lo bien que me fue, viajé, y finalmente, te pude tener de nuevo conmigo. Y ya que me pongo a pensar en todo lo que hice, te puedo asegurar que en eso sí no me arrepiento.

-Me alegro, Finn.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Te amo- le recordé.

-Yo también te amo, Rach.

Entonces de la nada, sacó sus bocinas inalámbricas y conectó su iPod.

-¿Qué haces, Finn?

Mi novio me miró con una gran sonrisa, y la música comenzó.

_You're a falling star, You're the get away car._  
_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._  
_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._  
_And you're the perfect thing to say._

Finn me atrajó más hacía sí y acaricié su rostro.

_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._  
_Ah, When you smile at me you know exactly what you do._  
_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._  
_Cause you can see it when I look at you._

Solté una carcajada, y Finn comenzó a cantarme al oído.

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_  
_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._  
_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_  
_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_  
_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._  
_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_  
_And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, You make me sing_  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_  
_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_  
_It's you, it's you, You make me sing._  
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._  
_You're every song, and I sing along._  
_'Cause you're my everything._  
_Yeah, yeah_

_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_  
_So, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La, La_

-¡TE AMO FINN HUDSON!

Apenas lo grité y nos miramos a los ojos, brinqué encima de él y comencé a besarlo, me importaba un comino la gente que estuviera pasando por ahí.

* * *

Semanas después, un jueves por la noche, Finn y yo llegamos a el departamento de Quinn y Noah para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Tina nos abrió la puerta con Claire en sus brazos y Danny abrazando su pierna.

-Pasen- nos dijo con dificultad- Feliz Día.

-Feliz Día- respondimos al mismo tiempo.

Quinn, Mercedes y Artie platicaban de las cirugías plásticas- con lo cual quedé perpleja, ya que me pareció de lo más extraño- y al poco tiempo Noah salió de la cocina.

-¡Ya está listo el pavo!- anunció.

Todos se fueron a la mesa de inmediato, y yo los seguí tomada de la mano de Finn a regañadientes.

-Creo que son unos desconsiderados- dije- Sé que es Acción de Gracias, pero deberían de haber recordado que algunos somos vegetarianos.

-Tú eres la única- me recordó Artie.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Cálmate, Berry- me dijo Noah, como en los viejos tiempos- Estuve horas lidiando con el maldito pavo y no tuve tiempo de cocinar pasto.

-Hice… ensalada- me ofreció Quinn.

Finn me miró divertido y yo sonreí.

-Gracias, Quinn. Lo siento, chicos. No más drama. Lo prometo.

-Gracias a Dios- murmuró Tina.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.

La miré con suspicacia.

-Gracias porque… bueno es Acción de Gracias. ¡A agradecer!- dijo nerviosa.

De uno en uno, repartimos por la mesa agradecimientos, bromas, deseos, y comida.

Pasamos un buen rato recordando y festejando, y a pesar del ambiente divertido, por desgracia entré en razón de lo que significaba aquella fecha.

_Maldita sea,_ pensé.

En cuestión de semanas yo iba a cumplir el gran tres- cero, y no había nada que lo fuera a impedir.

* * *

**Antes que nada, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? La verdad, no tienen que decirme que fue de lo mejor, sé que no :(... Fue un capítulo espontáneo, jaja. Pero de cualquier forma, me gustaría mucho que me dejaran un pequeño review :)...**

**Y el aviso: EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, SERÁ EL FINAL DE ESTE FIC. Pero también incluiré un epílogo, así que en realidad, solo quedan dos capítulos más :) :(**

**SIN EMBARGO... Estoy pensando en hacer una secuela, porque se me han estado ocurriendo locuras jajaja, y si a ustedes les gusta la idea, y sobre todo, quieren saber muchisimo más de esta historia, madenme un mensaje o por medio de sus reviews avisenme! Con mucho gusto la puedo empezar a escribir para ustedes! :D**

**Ahora, les prometo que el último capítulo y el epílogo estarán mucho mejor. Lo más seguro es que estén por aquí el fin de semana. Por cierto, ¿qué piensan de los disfraces?**

**Canciones: Take A Chance On Me de ABBA, Y Everything de Michael Bublé.**

**¿Algo que me tengan que hacer saber de todo esto? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW :D**

**Nos seguimos leyendo...**


	19. Para Siempre

**Holaaa! Como les dije, este es el último capítulo de " Nueva York, Amor, Y Glee", pero recuerden, aún queda un epílogo! Por cierto, en este capítulo habrá sorpresas, y cuando digo que habrá sorpresas, es enserio :)Quiero aprovechar para agradecerles de verdad todo el apoyo que me dieron, creo que sin el, esta historia quedaría inconclusa. Muchas gracias por sus reviews en cada capítulo, por sus sugerencias, y por, simplemente, hacerme sonreir con ellos. Prometí una secuela, y les aseguro que ya está en camino. Sin embargo, estoy por publicar un nuevo fanfic que se llama "Nuestro Plan", y es algo diferente a este, pero eso sí, tiene Finchel, pero también tiene drama ( supongo que debido a el montón de comedias romanticas que he estado viendo los últimos días :D). No puedo terminar esto sin agradecerle a absolutamente todos los lectores de este fic y sus inspiradores comentarios. Muchas gracias a...**

**- clauverry ****-CuppyCaqe ****-Isabel Wayland Cullen Hudson ****-SophiaHedlundAgron ****-Kazdrine ****-fuckyeahfinchel ****-karenth ****-finchel yeah ****-Javi Vargas ****-Irina Monteith ****-Yazz ****-nallely ****-daniela.**

**Si se puede, quiero agradecer especialmente a fuckyeahfinchel y a karenth, por apoyarme en cada capítulo.**

**¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Solo me queda pedirles que esten pendientes del epílogo...¡no tardará!...¡Disfruten!**

**xx ChamomileGirlHPGleek xx**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo.**

* * *

_Veintinueve de Noviembre, veintinueve de Noviembre_. ¡Maldita sea!. Era veintinueve de Noviembre. Faltaban ya diecinueve días para mí cumpleaños.

-¿Rachel?

_¿Cómo es que el tiempo pasa tan rápido?_, me pregunté.

-¿Rachel?

_¿Será cierto que una entra en crisis cuando cumple los treinta? No me parece. Mercedes sigue con actitud de adolescente. Oh, espera. A Quinn y a Tina sí parece haberles afectado. Maldición._

-¡Rachel!-me gritó Finn.

Inmediatamente salí de mi debate interno.

-Oh, disculpa. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Estoy genial- repliqué con sarcasmo- Me estoy haciendo vieja y nunca me he sentido mejor.

Finn pusó los ojos en blanco.

-Cumplir treinta años no es tan malo-dijo.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas.

Mi novio dio un largo suspiro.

-Rach, ¿te parece si dejamos esta conversación para después?. Vamos a comer algo de una vez porque tenemos que salir hacía el aeropuerto.

Asentí. Al menos sí había algo de lo que alegrarme. Esa noche recogeríamos a Kurt y a Blaine del aeropuerto. Pasarían unas semanas aquí hasta mi cumpleaños, y después todos nos iríamos a Lima para celebrar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo.

A pesar de mi creciente drama por mi cumpleaños, debo admitir que había algo también que me ponía nerviosa, y era algo que había mencionado Finn en nuestro reciente paseo a Times Square semanas después del nacimiento de Claire. Tenía planeado hacerme una "gran celebración", y por mucho que adoraba su gesto, y que estaba acostumbrada a planear sorpresas, no me esperaba una especialmente para mí. Además, el motivo no era muy de mi agrado.

Dos horas después, Finn y yo esperábamos impacientes a Kurt y Blaine. Parecía que todos los aviones habían aterrizado, menos el de ellos.

-Tranquila, Rach- Finn tomó mi mano.- Tal vez estén retrasados.

Y justo cuando recargué mi cabeza en su hombro, vimos dos figuras a lo lejos.

-¡Nueva York, Kurt Hummel regresó!- gritó mientras corría hacía nosotros, y Blaine venía detrás de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Kurt!-grité y llegué a su encuentro.

Nos abrazamos por un interminable momento, y a su vez, Blaine saludó a Finn.

-Soy tan feliz de que estes de nuevo aquí- le dije a Kurt con lagrimas en los ojos.

Mi amigo me miró preocupado.

-¿Estás en tu periodo, verdad?- me preguntó- Puedo sentir el poder de las hormonas. ¿O es que Finn Hudson ya te…?

-¿Qué? ¡NOOO!

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Kurt?- preguntó Finn asustado.

-Estás en tú periodo entonces- decidió.

-Hola, Rachel- me saludó Blaine.

-¡Dios mio! ¡Blaine me alegro tanto de verte! ¡Han pasado años!

Blaine sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Tú lo has dicho.

-¿Cómo han estado en París, chicos?- les preguntó Finn.

-Excelentemente bien- respondieron a coro y después sonrieron.

-Oh, vengan aquí- les dije a todos, y aunque al principio me vieron de una forma extraña, al final los cuatro nos unimos en un abrazo de grupo.

* * *

3 de Diciembre…

Las chicas y yo estábamos mirando zapatos, y aunque nunca pensé en decirlo, debo admitirlo, era una tortura. Mercedes se debatía entre Jimmy Choo y Chrisitian Louboutin, y aunque al principio fue divertido, estar más de dos horas viéndola caminar nos tenía agotadas.

-Maldita sea- dijo Quinn- Claire necesita que le cambie el pañal.

-Yo voy contigo- me ofrecí.

-¡Yo también!- agregó Tina.

-¿ A dónde creen que van, par de idiotas?- nos preguntó Mercedes irritada a Tina y a mí mientras tratábamos de escabullirnos. Las dos respondimos al mismo tiempo.

-A cambiarle el pañal a Claire.

-A… tomar un respiro, Mercedes.

-¡Pero necesito su opinión!- protestó ella.

-Pues a mí ya me da igual los zapatos que compres- le dije de mala gana y sin inmutarme.

Me tiré de nuevo en la misma silla en la que estaba sentada hace más de dos horas, sabiendo que un respiro sería inútil.

La pequeña Claire comenzó a llorar, y Quinn dejó de contemplarnos pasmada.

-¡Oh, claro!- exclamó y se fue con la bebé.

Mercedes nos fulminó con la mirada, y lo cierto es que cuando la volví a ver, seguía con aire ofendido.

-Esta bien- se resignó- Salgamos de aquí.

Tina y yo lo hicimos con mucho gusto.

Esperamos a Quinn, y las cuatro nos dirigimos a Hudson´s.

Al llegar, vimos a mi novio platicando con Kurt y Blaine.

-¿Y esta reunión?- pregunté.

Finn se inmutó y les mandó una mirada de advertencia a los chicos.

-No es nada- dijo.

Alcé una ceja.

-¿Qué se traen?- pregunté.

-Nada, Rach, no te preocupes…

-¿Kurt?

Mi amigo abrió los ojos como platos.

-Ehh…

-¿Blaine?

Blaine miró hacia otro lado, incomodo.

-Por Dios, Rachel, no les hagas un interrogatorio- me dijo Mercedes.

Finn se acercó hacía mí y me besó en la frente.

-Perdóname, Rach. No es nada malo, te lo prometo.

-¡Es algo genial!- exclamó Kurt.

-Sí, de hecho, sería bueno que fuéramos de una vez porque…

Finn y Kurt lo miraron sobresaltados, y Blaine fue bajando poco a poco el volumen de su voz hasta quedarse callado.

-¡Larry!- Finn le llamó a su mesero, y este llegó enseguida.

-Encárgate de la caja por unas horas, por favor. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Finn sonrió.

-No te preocupes- dijo, evadiendo mi pregunta- Nos vemos más tarde.

Me guiñó un ojo y salió de la cafetería, con Kurt y Blaine a sus espaldas.

Suspiré.

-Esto no me está gustando- dije mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa.

-Te gustará- me dijo Tina.

-Ya no falta mucho, ten paciencia- mencionó Quinn.

-Esperen…-comencé- ¿Ustedes tres ya saben de que se trata todo esto?

Quinn bajó la vista y Mercedes y Tina soltaron una risita.

-Genial-me quejé.

* * *

5 de Diciembre…

Finn y yo estábamos viendo _The Sound Of Music_ en su departamento. Él casi se estaba quedando dormido, cuando fuertemente tocaron a la puerta. Probablemente eran Kurt y Blaine.

-¿Finn?

Se sobresaltó cuando moví su brazo de mi regazo y me puse de pie.

-¿Qué pasa, Rach?

-Están tocando- le avisé- Pensé que Kurt tenía llaves.

Entonces algo se registró en su mente y se dirigió casi corriendo hacia la puerta.

Cuando abrió, no pude creer a quienes estaba viendo. Burt y Carole Hummel estaban frente a nosotros con una mirada de orgullo y una sonrisa en la cara.

Inmediatamente, Finn abrazó a sus padres. Me dio gusto verlos de nuevo. No habían cambiado casi nada después de once años. Tal vez, las canas y arrugas eran más evidentes, pero en realidad, seguían siendo los mismos.

Después de abrazar y besar a Finn, Carole notó mi presencia y corrió a abrazarme, su rostro lleno de emoción.

-¡Rachel! ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Es un milagro que Finn te haya encontrado!- exclamó.

-Lo sé, Carole, lo sé- admití.

-Estás preciosa- me dijo.

Me sonrojé levemente y de nuevo le agradecí.

Burt me sonrió y me abrazó, expresando lo mismo que Carole.

Una hora más tarde, mientras Carole y yo preparábamos la cena, no pude evitar preguntarle acerca de ciertas cosas, pero incluso antes de que abriera la boca, me miró y soltó una carcajada.

-Sé que te parecerá extraño que estemos aquí- dijo- ya que nos estaremos viendo en Lima para Navidad, pero Finn nos invitó y no me pude negar.

-Es fantástico-dije con sinceridad- Me alegra mucho de que Finn tenga aquí a toda su familia.

Carole asintió, escondiendo una sonrisa. La contemplé, pues parecía que quería decirme algo, pero se estaba aguantando las ganas.

-Por cierto…-comenzó, cambiando de tema- Burt y yo nos estaremos quedando en el Hilton. No te tienes que preocupar por prepararnos nada.

La miré sorprendida.

-De… de acuerdo.

Al poco tiempo, Kurt y Blaine llegaron y Burt y Carole estaban más que contentos. Tuvimos lista la cena y nos reunimos en el pequeño comedor de Finn.

Pasé una noche inolvidable con la familia de Finn, y no pude evitar sentirme parte de ella. De pronto sentí que aquellos once años nunca habían existido.

* * *

7 de Diciembre…

Al salir de la ducha, me senté en la sala a leer la revista Vogue que Mercedes me había prestado y que ya quería de vuelta. Me enfrasqué en la lectura de un artículo, cuando, inesperadamente, tocaron la puerta.

-¡Ya voy!- me sobresalté, emocionada con la idea de que fuera Finn.

Decidí no cambiarme incluso aunque estuviera con una toalla en la cabeza, una bata de baño, y pantunflas.

Abrí la puerta, y brinqué inmediatamente a los brazos de mis papás. ¿Cómo estaban ahí? No lo sabía. ¿Por qué no me habían avisado que llegarían? No importaba. Sonreí de oreja a oreja y me aparté un poco para mirarlos.

Papá me acarició el rostro.

-Mi pequeña-dijo.

Papi me besó en la mejilla.

-Ya queríamos verte-dijo Papá.

-Yo también-dije- ¿pero porqué no me avisaron que venían?

Los dos se miraron sin saber que responder.

Puse los ojos en blanco y después los miré con suspicacia.

-Finn se los pidió, ¿no es así?

-No te preocupes-dijo Papá- No tienes que decirle nada. Finn es un gran hombre, hija, solo quiere prepararte algo…

-Sí, ya sé.- suspiré- Aparentemente me quiere hacer una gran celebración.

Mis papás sonrieron emocionados.

-Me da tanto gusto que se hayan reencontrado-dijo Papi.

-¡A mí también!- grité, abrazándolos de nuevo- Y mírenme. Estoy a punto de hacerme más vieja y las cosas, en realidad se están poniendo mejor. ¿ Ahora que falta? ¿Ganaré otro Tony? ¿Conoceré a Barbra Streissand? ¿Seré la nueva Reina?

Los tres soltamos una carcajada, y después de vestirme, salimos a dar un paseo por la Gran Manzana.

* * *

9 de Diciembre…

Un día largo. Muy, muy largo. Y pasaron tantas cosas…

Era un tarde invernal en la ciudad de Nueva York. Estaba disfrutando de una exquisita taza de café caliente en mi departamento. Mis papás habían salido un par de horas a hacer compras, y yo preferí quedarme tener que salir a congelarme. Vi por la ventana a lo lejos Times Square y la calle Broadway. Justo cuando estaba por quitarme mis botas, tocaron impacientemente la puerta.

Me paré de mala gana, y Mercedes, Quinn y Tina me miraron emocionadas.

-Pasen-les dije.

-Oh, no- dijo Tina-No necesitamos pasar. Tú eres la que te sales.

-¿Qué?

-Apresúrate, Rachel- me dijo Mercedes- Nos tenemos que ir.

-¿A dónde, si se puede saber?

-Ya verás-dijo Quinn- Vámonos.

Me encogí de hombros, tomé mi abrigo, mi bolsa, mis llaves, y salí del departamento.

Un taxi nos esperaba afuera del edificio, y cuando pasamos por Broadway, me percaté de que Quinn tenía las manos vacias.

-¿Dónde dejaste a Claire?- le pregunté.

-Está con mi madre- respondió.

-Oh. ¿Ella también está aquí?

Quinn sonrió.

-Sí.

-Esto es demasiado raro-confesé.

Ninguna de las tres me respondió.

Finalmente, llegamos a la boutique de Alexander McQueen, y aunque no estaba precisamente con muchas ganas de hacer compras- lo cual era de lo más extraño- sonreí al ver la tienda y no me opuse a que entráramos.

-Queremos adelantarte tu regalo de cumpleaños- me dijo Mercedes.

-Oh, no, chicas, por favor…

-Lo siento, Rachel. Ya lo hemos decidido- dijo Tina.

Quinn soltó una carcajada.

-Sonríe, Rachel. No se cumplen treinta todos los días.

-Gracias a Dios- murmuré.

-¡Mira ese vestido!- señalo Mercedes.

Nunca supe a cual se refería. En el rincón al que nos guió había muchos tipos de vestidos.

Después de salir del vestidor por decima vez, a las chicas les apareció un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Ese es!- exclamó Tina.

Modelé con una sonrisa el vestido de un azul claro, perfecto para la temporada. Me llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía vuelo. Sofisticado y muy _chic._

-Esta hermoso, Rachel- dijo Quinn.

-Definitivamente este es nuestro regalo- decidió Mercedes.

-Gracias, chicas- dije, mientras corría a abrazarlas.

-Oh, no- se quejó Quinn- ¿Te vas a poner a llorar?. Malditas hormonas.

La miré con el ceño fruncido.

-Cállate y abrázame.

Al salir de la tienda, las chicas y yo nos paramos en Hudson´s. Larry me dijo que Finn había salido, pero que no tardaría en regresar. Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre y esperamos a que nos tomaran la orden.

Mire a mí alrededor, y luego a mis amigas. Era increíble que por fin lo tuviera todo. Bueno, tal vez no era TODO, pero para mí era suficiente. Mi familia, mis amigos, Finn… y Nueva York. Y debo decir, no fue tan fácil. De alguna forma, el destino me dejó cumplir mis sueños y encontrar de nuevo a Finn, pero yo sola conseguí a mis amigas. Examiné sus rostros de uno en uno, y sonreí mientras dejaba caer una lágrima sobre mi mejilla.

-Rachel, ¿qué tienes?- preguntó Tina.

Me limpié las lágrimas y tragué saliva.

-Es que ahora me doy cuenta…- comencé- ¿Qué hubiera hecho si ustedes no fueran mis amigas?

Apenas mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Tina, ambas dejamos salir las lágrimas.

-Ustedes saben que yo nunca fui la mejor persona del mundo- continué- Y ahora me parece extraño recordar todos los roces que tuvimos cuando éramos adolescentes. Y, en realidad, todas nos equivocamos alguna vez, sin embargo, de alguna manera, y después de tantos años, estamos reunidas aquí, lejos de casa, preocupándonos la una por la otra.- hice una pausa- Tal vez nunca entenderé como siendo tan diferentes las considero mis hermanas, pero después de todos los errores, las perdidas, los años, los triunfos y sorpresas, me doy cuenta, y creo con seguridad, que ya no hay nada imposible.

Quinn tomó mi mano.

-Tal vez…- comenzó Mercedes- Nuestras diferencias nos hacen una sola persona.

-Por algo se creó esta persona- dijo Quinn.

-Y nunca va a morir- terminó Tina.

Las cuatro nos tomamos de las manos, y segundos después tomé un pañuelo. Lo mismo hicieron las chicas. Mercedes, además, sacó sus cosméticos y comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje.

-Prométanme que me van a ayudar a no caer en crisis después del tres- cero- les pedí.

-¿Crisis?- preguntó Mercedes- Ya estás en una.

Le di un leve empujón y llamé a Larry para pedirle nuestras bebidas. Al poco tiempo, las lagrimas por las muestras de afecto se convirtieron en carcajadas debido a tonterías.

Estuvimos conversando alegre-y sensible-mente hasta que oscureció. Finalmente, a mí novio se le ocurrió aparecer y cuando Larry le señaló nuestra mesa, parecía más que contento de que nos encontráramos ahí.

-¡Aquí están!- se alegró.

-¿Nos estabas buscando?- pregunté.

Finn asintió.

-Más vale adelantarnos, chicas- dijo Tina.

-¿Adelantarnos? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Nos… vamos a reunir… en Times Square-dijo Quinn.

-¿Iremos a un bar? ¿ A un club?¿Porqué no me lo dijiste antes, Finn? Me podría haber arreglado…

-Así estás bien- me aseguró.

-Sí- intervino Mercedes- De hecho, nosotras tampoco nos vamos a arreglar.

-Solo… iremos a cenar-dijo Tina.

-Oh

-Ahí nos vemos- se despidió Quinn y las tres salieron de la cafetería.

-¿Nos vamos?- Finn me ofreció su brazo.

-Vamos- lo acepté.

Un taxi nos esperaba afuera y las chicas ya habían desaparecido. Más tarde,el taxi se detuvo y Finn me ayudó a bajar.

Caminamos juntos de la mano rumbo a Times Square, y era como ir caminando en un desfile de Chanel, y junto a mi príncipe azul. Suspiré y nos miramos. Sonreímos y él me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Justo cuando llegamos al centro, y nos detuvimos frente al edificio de ABC , Finn me miró nervioso.

A lo lejos, escuché a Quinn, Tina y Mercedes, quién frenó a las otras dos antes de que se acercaran más a nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa, Finn?

Esta época me estaba recordando a cuando fuimos a buscar un árbol de navidad en Lima. De hecho, yo estaba vestida casi de la misma manera, con un gorro púrpura, un abrigo marrón de Ralph Lauren, y unas botas Louboutin. Recordar aquella vez me ponía un poco triste, y que faltaran nueve días para mí cumpleaños no lo hacía mejor, pero entonces Finn se arrodilló en medio de la multitud.

-¿Qué haces, Finn?- le pregunté, sorprendida.

Ignoró mi pregunta. En cambio, me sonrió.

-Han sido unos meses increíbles, Rach. Y volverte a ver ha sido un milagro.-se hundió en sus pensamientos y sonrió. Nunca soltó mi mano- Realmente estoy agradecido de que tú has sido la única a la que he amado. Y… a pesar de que nuestros errores, y los malentendidos, y la distancia nos separaron, al final de la línea solo quedamos tú y yo, tal y como quedamos en mi primer día con el glee club. Eres el amor de mi vida, Rach. Y aunque sé que aún sigo sin ser muy bueno con las palabras, ni siquiera ellas pueden alcanzar a expresar lo mucho que te amo…

Eso era lo más hermoso que alguien podía haberme dicho en la vida, y por supuesto, yo ya estaba llorando, pero de felicidad. Sentía que el corazón estaba por salirse de mi pecho. A la distancia, las chicas se quedaron petrificadas. Estaban muy atentas del momento que compartíamos Finn y yo.

-¡Así que todo Times Square me escuche, y que tomen nota los de ABC News!-gritó Finn.

Bajó la voz, se acercó más a mí, y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de Tiffany & Co.

Dentro, estaba un anillo de diamantes que parecía muy caro, pero más que nada, estaba hermoso.

-Rachel Barbra Berry, no sé como hacía durante los once años que te perdí.- me dijo- Pero ahora sé que no me puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Mis ojos se llenaron aún más de lágrimas y solo pude pensar en todas las cosas que sentía por él.

-¡Sí!- dije inmediatamente, y me aventé a sus brazos.

En ese momento me puso el anillo y confirmé su costo al sentir su peso. Las chicas brincaron emocionadas, y Finn y yo sonreímos de oreja a oreja, entonces tomó mi mentón, y lentamente, juntó sus labios con los míos.

De reojo vi que las chicas se acercaban y la gente que pasaba aplaudía. Finn y yo nos separamos felices, y cuando miramos hacía nuestro alrededor, no solo las chicas se acercaban.

Detrás venían Artie con Danny, Noah y Claire en sus brazos, Kurt, Blaine, Maxime, Kate, Tom, Burt, Carole, mis papás,... ¡Sam Evans!, ¡Mike Chang!, ¡Brittany y Santana!... ¡El señor Schue y Emma!

Me quedé con la boca abierta y Finn me miró con expresión divertida.

Muchas preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza en un nanosegundo. _¿Qué hacía mitad de la población de Lima, Ohio, aquí? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo pudo ser posible…?_. Y entonces recordé, lo había mencionado yo aquella misma tarde: para mí ya nada era imposible.

Todos llegaron a abrazarnos y a felicitarnos.

-Hola, enana- me saludó Santana con una sonrisa- Te deseo lo mejor. Muchas felicidades.

Miró a Brittany, que me miró a mí con una sonrisa.

-Felicidades, Rachel-dijo- Estoy esperando que sea el día de tu boda para regresar aquí. Me gusta. Por cierto, te hice esto- agregó, dándome una hoja donde parecía haber un dibujo.

-Eres tú recibiendo el Tony- dijo- Te vi por televisión y desde esa noche lo tengo conmigo.¡ Ahora todos saben que soy amiga de una estrella!

Al mirar al dibujo solté una carcajada. Era una caricatura bastante buena, debo admitirlo, y lo más gracioso, fue que debajo estaba firmada por _Brittany S. Pierce_.

-Muchas gracias, Brittany- le dije y la abracé.

-¡Chicos, vengan aquí!- gritó Finn.

Nuestros padres nos dieron espacio y Carole y Papá se entretuvieron con Danny y Claire.

Por fin, pude ver más de cerca al señor Schue, que venía tomado de la mano con Emma.

Me acerqué aún más y los abracé a los dos. El señor Schue soltó una carcajada y me miró.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Rachel- dijo.

-Es gracias a usted, señor Schue- respondí y no agregamos nada más.

Emma también me felicitó y me ofreció su ayuda siempre que la necesitara. Lo que más me sorprendió fue que llevaran años viviendo en Nueva Jersey como marido y mujer.

Mike y Sam se acercaron, chocaron manos con Finn, y me acorralaron en un gran abrazo.

Después de risas y reencuentros, Mike, Noah, Burt y Blaine cargaron a Finn, y Sam y Tom hicieron lo mismo conmigo.

-¿Qué hacen?- pregunté entre asustada y divertida.

-Muy bien chicos- comenzó el señor Schue- ¡Vámonos!

Las chicas me iban sosteniendo por detrás para que no cayera y todos caminaron por Times Square como si se tratara de un desfile, con Finn y conmigo arriba.

El señor Schue comenzó a cantar _Don´t Stop Believing_, y todos lo siguieron.

Finalmente llegamos a Carmine´s y cuando nos dejaron de nuevo en el suelo, Finn y yo nos tomamos de la mano.

-¿En qué estaban pensando?- le pregunté en un susurro.

-No lo sé- dijo- Eso sí no fue idea mía.

Le di un codazo y tomé su cuello de nuevo para besarlo.

-¡Esperen!- nos interrumpió Noah- Ya tendrán tiempo para eso. Vamos a pasar a el restaurante.

Me di cuenta que todos los demás ya lo habían hecho.

-Es más- continuó Noah- ¡Yo voy a pagar la cuenta de todos!

Mi novio y yo soltamos una carcajada y entramos después de él.

-Ahora sí, Rach- dijo Finn mientras llegábamos a la mesa extra larga que nos habían asignado.- Para siempre.

Apreté su mano fuertemente y lo besé en la mejilla.

-Para siempre- asentí.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿ Qué les pareció el capítulo final? Me sentí algo triste al escribirlo, jaja. Enserio parece hace poco cuando se me ocurrió esta idea y ahora no puedo creer que lo termine! Eso se los debo a ustedes. Les voy a agradecer mucho sus reviews y no se olviden que falta el epílogo... un largo epílogo, debería decir. Pronto estará aquí la secuela, por cierto ¿ como debería llamarla? No se me ocurren nombres! Si alguien me sugiere uno, lo consideraré. También, los invito a que estén pendientes de un nuevo fanfic que estoy por publicar y con el cual dividiré mi tiempo para hacer también la secuela de este. ¡No los quiero hacer esperar!. El nuevo fanfic se llama "Nuestro Plan", y me he divertido mucho con el!**

**De nuevo, muchas gracias ( reviews, reviews, reviews...) NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO!**


	20. Epílogo: Un Año Después

**Holaaa lectores! Ahora sí, aquí esta el final definitivo de esta historia, pero no se preocupen, en unos días comenzaré a escribir la secuela! Por cierto, yo había mencionado que el epílogo sería largo, pero por alguna razón, el documento original se borró de mi laptop y estoy como enojada conmigo misma por eso, así que tuve que escribir todo de nuevo, y si bien sigue el plan que tenía, creo que el otro era mejor, ya que perdí cosas que me gustaban. De todas formas espero que les guste. Estoy lidiando con ese error ahora mismo :(. Les puedo decir que se encontrarán con un personaje de capítulos anteriores que ya parecía olvidado :). ¡Por favor necesito saber su opinion! Y de nuevo muchisisisisisimas gracias por sus inspiradores comentarios y su apoyo durante todo el curso de esta historia. ¡Los quiero a todos! Esto transcurre un año después del último capítulo... ¡Disfruten!**

**Aviso: La serie Glee y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de FOX, Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck e Ian Brennan. Yo solo los uso para entretenerme escribiendo :)**

* * *

Salí de Pier One Imports cargando las bolsas con las últimas compras para arreglar nuestro árbol de Navidad. Justo cuando abrí la puerta de la tienda, me encontré frente a frente a Denna Davicci.

-¡Rachel!- se sorprendió.

-Hola, Denna- la saludé, no muy entusiasmada.

-¿Pero qué pasó contigo?- preguntó- No te has acercado a Broadway. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Rachel Berry?

-En realidad… soy Rachel Hudson- la corregí.

-¿Cómo?¿Te casaste?¿ Cuando? ¿Dónde?

-Hace… unos meses.

-¿Porqué no me enteré?- quiso saber.

-Pues… en realidad fue algo muy sencillo-mentí- Solo asistieron familiares.

En realidad, habíamos hecho una gran celebración, pero no tenía porque darle explicaciones a ella. Si era tan ignorante para no haberse enterado por medio de la prensa, entonces no había nada que yo pudiera hacer…

**Flashback (Ocho meses atrás)…**

_Mis papás y yo llegamos a la iglesia, y antes de bajar del auto, Kurt se asomó por la ventanilla._

_-Llego la hora-dijo._

_Mis padres me besaron y me pidieron que me cuidara y cuidara de Finn._

_Asentí y me ayudaron a bajar._

_Finalmente, mi deseo se había cumplido. Mi vestido era un Vera Wang color blanco perla, de seda con encaje y telas vaporosas. Me sentía como una princesa._

_Kurt extendió mi cola de tres metros y medio y me ayudó a llegar a la entrada. Ahí ya estaban mis otras damas de honor: Tina, Quinn y Mercedes. Las tres tenían puesto un diseño exclusivo de Mercedes: un vestido sin tirantes, hasta la rodilla, con vuelo, color palo de rosa. Estaban bellísimas._

_-¡Aquí viene la novia!- se emocionó Tina._

_Antes de ponerme en mi lugar, corrí a abrazarlas y les agradecí todo su apoyo. La organizadora dijo que ya teníamos que entrar, y como yo decidí que me entregaran mis dos padres, entrelacé cada uno de mis brazos con el de ellos._

_¿Cómo estaba sucediendo todo tan rápido?, no lo sabía, solo recordé el motivo por el que estaba ahí, y es por que amaba a Finn. Más que a nada en el mundo. A mi mente se vinieron imágenes del glee club, y le sonreí al señor Schue, que me miraba con orgullo mientras llegaba al altar. Si no fuera por él, el camino de Finn y el mío, nunca se hubieran cruzado._

_Finalmente llegamos y cuando vi a Finn, quise correr a sus brazos. No podía. Para empezar, estábamos por dar comienzo a la ceremonia, y el vestido no me ayudaría._

_Papá depositó mi mano en la de Finn, y él me dirigió esa sonrisa torcida que tanto adoraba y que iba tener el privilegio de disfrutar todos los días._

_-Queridos hermanos…_

_El mejor momento fue, sin duda, cuando dijimos nuestros votos, y especialmente, cuando Finn me miró a los ojos y habló conteniendo las lágrimas…_

_-Tú me enseñaste a creer en mí mismo y no en lo que pensaban los demás, y aunque algunas veces mi cabeza le ganaba a mi corazón, este siempre estuvo contigo y tú me enseñaste a seguirlo._

_Eso solo fue un fragmento de la gran promesa de amor que me hizo, y gracias a esas palabras, pude ver de nuevo a el Finn Hudson del que me había enamorado en la preparatoria._

_Cuando nos declararon marido y mujer, Finn me tomó y juntó sus labios con los míos._

_Ninguno de los dos quería terminar con aquel beso, pero todos los invitados comenzaron a vitorear y la música de salida comenzó._

_Cuando estuvimos fuera de la iglesia, todos se acercaron a felicitarnos. Camino a la recepción, Finn me miró con ternura._

_-¿Está la señora Hudson lista para la fiesta?- me preguntó._

_-Desde luego- dije, soltando una carcajada al oír mi nuevo apellido._

_Al llegar a la recepción, recibimos a los invitados y después nos fuimos a nuestra mesa para oír el discurso del padrino, Noah Puckerman._

_Su discurso fue divertido y conmovedor, y aunque supuse que había estado bebiendo, Noah nos hizo el favor de no meter la pata. No aseguró éxito y felicidad en nuestro matrimonio y terminó con buenos deseos._

_Entonces "Faithfully" comenzó a sonar y Finn me ayudó con mi vestido. Cuando estuvimos los dos solos en la pista, él me tomó de la cintura y yo lo abracé._

_Los chicos del glee club gritaron emocionados cuando comenzamos a bailar._

_-Soy por siempre tuyo…- comenzó a cantarme al oído Finn._

_-Fielmente…- terminé por él._

**Fin Del Flashback**

-¿Rachel?- preguntó Denna.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Aún no me has contado nada! ¿Cómo fue todo?

-Discúlpame, Denna- comencé- Pero ahora no puedo entretenerme. Finn me está esperando. ¡Adiós!.

Me escabullí y la dejé sola con cara de incredulidad. No me importaba. No necesitaba una amiga como ella. Tenía a tres mejores amigas realmente excepcionales. Recordé todo lo que habíamos estado haciendo los últimos meses y me impresionó lo mucho que nuestras vidas habían cambiado.

Mercedes seguía su relación "libre" con Rob, y aunque nunca lo admitiría, yo estaba segura de que ya comenzaba a sentir algo por él. Después de mi boda, se concentró mucho en sus diseños y para verano lanzó otra colección totalmente nueva, con la cual, pudo viajar a Milán por dos semanas. Maxime y ella fueron imparables, y la casa de modas se hizo mucho más exitosa y productiva.

Quinn por fin pudo conseguir una niñera de tiempo completo que tenía más o menos nuestra edad, pero que no era nada atractiva, por lo cual no tuvo problemas con Noah. Decidió regresar a su trabajo y ahora dividía su tiempo atendiendo pacientes tanto en su consultorio, como en su casa, por lo que sus ganancias se incrementaron. En verano se fue con Noah y Claire de vacaciones y al regresar, estuvo más que inspirada para comenzar con su segundo libro, el cual trataría de sus experiencias con el embarazo y como madre primeriza.

Tina tuvo mucho éxito con la banda que producía, ya que su álbum debut logró vender muchas copias y estaba en los primeros lugares. Su jefe le dio la autorización para comenzar un programa busca talentos al estilo de _American Idol_ que comenzaría sus trasmisiones en unos meses. Artie y ella habían decidido que ya era tiempo de que Danny tuviera un hermano o hermana, por lo que ya estaban esperando que el momento se diera para comenzar a planearlo.

Finn y yo nos mudamos a un edificio del Upper East Side, y aunque extrañaba estar cerca de Broadway, mi nuevo hogar me parecía maravilloso.

En realidad, decidimos quedarnos también con mi antiguo departamento, ya que cuando regresara yo a trabajar, podría tener un lugar cerca para estar.

Finn logró poner otra cafetería en Brooklyn, y Kate me organizó una serie de presentaciones en la ciudad, por lo que al llegar de nuestra luna de miel, me pude ocupar en algo.

Y al recordar nuestra luna de miel, debo decir que fue tanto extensa como inolvidable. Nuestra primera parada fue en Las Vegas, y en una noche de juerga, perdí mitad de mi dinero. Por suerte, Finn se ganó el doble, por lo cual no tuvimos problemas.

Después nos fuimos a Hawaii y pasamos un fin de semana relajado. Nuestro siguiente destino fue Canadá y aunque el cambio repentino de temperatura no fue muy agradable, no me la pude haber pasado mejor. Finn me enseñó a esquiar, me caí en infinidad de ocasiones, y lo maldije cuando se burlaba de mí, pero la verdad, no me arrepentí de haber hecho esa locura por él. Por último pasamos una semana en Venecia. Tuvimos noches románticas bajo la luz de la luna, paseamos en góndola, y nos deleitamos con numerosos platillos.

Si me sinceraba, aún no podía creer lo afortunada que era. Me levantaba con la hermosa sonrisa de Finn, llegaba a casa y sabía que solo estaríamos él y yo. Después de todo, Finn y yo ya éramos una familia. Uno solo.

Recordé unas palabras que él me dijo cuando me pidió matrimonio, y las cuales siempre me repetía: "Al final de la línea, solo quedamos tú y yo".

No podía haber nada más cierto para nosotros, y estaba muy claro por qué significaban tanto para él. Se encontraban en una estrofa de "Faithfully". Nuestra canción.

Nuestra vida transcurría tranquila y feliz. Nos reuníamos con los chicos casi todos los fines de semana, y en unos días, volaríamos hacia Ohio, pues pasaríamos la Navidad en Lima, justo como el año anterior, aunque ahora, iríamos como marido y mujer. Probablemente, eso se convertiría en una tradición de ahora en adelante.

Alcé mi brazo para pedir un taxi, y recordé todo lo vivido con Finn, mi esposo.

Tenía quince años de conocerlo y estar enamorada de él, catorce de ser correspondida, once sin saber nada de él, un año y siete meses de volverlo a ver, y ocho meses de ser su esposa.

El taxi se detuvo y mientras abría la puerta trasera, sonreí.

_Tal vez en la vida todo es cuestión de tiempo_, pensé.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el epílogo? Como les dije, ya lo tenía listo, pero se eliminó :(. En fin, no quiero estar enojada en el final. Espero que de verdad les guste, y apreciaría mucho unos últimos reviews para esta historia. ¡Proximamente la segunda parte!... ¿Se imaginan como serán las vidas de las chicas de ahora en adelante?**

**Muchas, muchas gracias de nuevo! Estén pendientes por favor de las dos historias que estaré por publicar (claro, si quieren leerlas). Y aunque ya no será en este fic, les aseguro: NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...! :)**


End file.
